My Little Flower
by SmartOotori
Summary: Flowers sometimes have meanings. Like a Rose means Love, or a Daisy means Innocence. When you receive flowers, do you know that the giver wants to tell you? Does he love you? Or does he only want to be friends? HUGE HIATUS and REWRITE!
1. New Girl

**Chapter 1: New Student**

"Well, here I go." I arrived at Ouran Academy and met up with the Class President. His name was Souga Kazukiyo. He told me that I would be in Class 1-A.

Well, you might want to get to know me, my name's Kinomoto Hanako. I have long luscious brown hair. My pools of amber eyes are one of my best features. I hide them with my big rimmed glasses because I hate getting attention. I moved to Japan alone because my parents are busy in America. The company is called the Kinomoto Industries. We are in the medical department and the technology department, too. The company is worldwide so, sometimes my parents have to travel. They said they will be with me before Christmas which I doubt that. They are very VERY busy so, I'm alone with the exception of my personal maid, Hanakino Mika, which I think of her as a second mother. I have to live with a host family until Christmas so, I won't be alone, but I still think I'm alone. I still need to meet my host family so; I'll meet them after school. Enough about me, let's go back to the story.

"Please enjoy Ouran. If need a tour of the place, don't hesitate to call me or Kurakano Momoka, our Class Vice-President. Please follow me." Souga-san said.

He led to me to Class 1-A and told me to wait outside. I waited for a few minutes when Souga-san came to get me. He appeared next to me and told me to go inside the classroom.

"Welcome Kinomoto-san. It's a pleasure to have you in our class." the teacher said. I was a bit nervous about being a new student. I've never been transferred to a new school before. "Please introduce yourself."

"Hello, my name is Kinomoto Hanako. I just moved from America but, my Japanese is fluent. I wish to get to know everyone in the near future. I know this is disrespectful, but I do not take highly of people I do not like. Please treat me kindly. Thank you." I bowed down to give a first good impression, which I made into a threat, at my first day.

I was very nervous when I introduced myself. _'I hope I would enjoy my new school...' _

"Thank you, Kinomoto-san." The teacher said, "Please take a seat between the Hitachiin twins. Hitachiin-sans, please raise your hands so, she could find her way to her seat."

Two red-haired (or is it red-orange?) raised their hands. I walked towards them and sat on the empty seat between them. "Hi, I'm Hikaru..." the twin on the right said, "...and I'm Karou." the twin on the left said. "Pleased to meet you!" Both twins said it at the same time. _'Oh no...I know I'm not gonna like them. They're annoying.' _

"Hello Hitachiin-sans, pleased to meet you too." I greeted back. The teacher soon started teaching his class. It's Algebra, one of my worst subjects. _'I can't do Algebra! I failed in America so; I got in trouble with my parents. I wanna pass this subject!!'_

The class flew by fast and was now time for lunch. I heard the clock tower ring 2 times signaling lunch. I packed all my things and was heading towards the door when the twins grabbed both my arms. "What the-?! What are you doing?" I yelled.

"We wanted to eat lunch with you." The twins chorused.

"No thanks. I'm eating my lunch ALONE." I stretched 'alone' so they would understand. "Aw...Hanako, you're no fun." The twin on my left, which I realized was Hikaru, said. "Yea, well, after-school come visit the 3rd Music Room, ok?" The twin on my right, which was Kaoru, said.

"I'll try, but I have to meet my host family after-school. Gomen." I apologized so, my attitude would lower down. The twins let go of me, bid goodbye and went on their way. I walked to the cherry blossom gardens where it was quiet and peaceful. I got out my bento which Mika made for me. I also got out my diary which my mom passed down to me like her mom passed it down to her. She says this would keep my emotions at balance, which I HIGHLY doubt that. I started writing on it as soon as I got it out.

_March 22, Lunch Break-Ouran Academy, Cherry Blossom Gardens_

_Dear Diary,_

_Today was my first day in Ouran. I think my first impression was bad. I was so nervous! I made it into a threat message! I've made some friends here, though. I've met Souga-san and the Hitachiin twins. The twins, I've noticed, are annoying. I can tell from the way they talk. I already know I won't get along with them. I'm kinda happy though. At least I already have some friends. I miss my old friends in America. I also miss my parents. I wish they'll come home earlier but, I can't force them. I wonder what kind of people my host family will be. I hope they're nice-_

I stopped when I heard someone. "Hello miss. I've never seen you around here. What's your name?" A blond guy with blue-purple eyes asked. I saw that he's a nice guy and a little bit older than me, maybe a junior or senior. _'From his accent, I say he's half-French. Let's see...'_

"Bonjour, monsieur. Je m'appelle Kinomoto Hanako. Comment t'appelles-tu? (Hello, sir. My name is Kinomoto Hanako. What's your name?)" I asked in French.

I saw a surprised look on his face which changed to an impressed look.

"Ah...Tu parles francais, n'est-ce pas? Je m'appelle Suou Tamaki (Ah...You speak French, don't you? My name is Suou Tamaki)," He reaches for my hand and kissed it. "enchante (pleased to meet you)."

A small blush creeped onto my cheeks after he kissed my hand, "Oui, monsieur. Enchante." I replied.

"So, Kinomoto-san, what brings you here to our beautiful cherry blossom gardens?"

"Please, call me Hanako. I was trying to eat my bento and write in my diary when you showed up, Suou-senpai."

"Call me Tamaki. So, a bento huh? That's nice. Isn't it how a commoner eat?" Tamaki asked curiosly.

"Yes. I like my maid's cooking better than anything else. It's delicious! How 'bout you, what brings you here?" I asked.

"Well, I was taking a stroll around Ouran when I saw you. You must come to the 3rd Music Room after-school. You will come, right??" Pleaded Tamaki.

"I can try Tamaki-senpai. I have to meet my host family that I will be staying at until December. Gomen." I apologized. The clock tower rang 2 times signaling lunch break was over. I packed my bento, which I didn't eat, and my diary and stood up.

"Well, I gotta go Tamaki-senpai. I will try to come to the 3rd Music Room. Au revoir!" I waved goodbye and went on my way to class. As I walk to class, I bumped into a...elementary student wearing a high school student's uniform? Whoa, I must be losing my mind here.

"Ah, gomen! Are you ok? Ne ne, aren't you Kinomoto Hanako?" The little kid asked me. I was surprised at how he knew my name. _'How come he knew my name?!'_

"Hai, how did you know my name?" I asked curiously. "Ah, so you are Hana-chan! YAY! Remember me, ne, ne?" I was starting to remember a distant memory...AH!

"Are you Haninozuka Mitskuni?" The little kid nodded. "Ah, Hun-Hun! I thought you were an elementary student!" I hugged him for awhile and let go. "Where's Takashi?"

"Takashi had to go to kendo club for an important meeting so, I'm meeting him in class. Come by the 3rd Music Room, k?" Honey asked with his pink flowers surrounding him.

"I wish I could go, Hun-Hun, but I'll try. Why everyone I meet wants me to go to the 3rd Music Room? What's so special about it?" I asked in confusion.

"I'm not telling. I want you to find out for yourself." Hun-Hun was keeping a secret, FROM ME! We tell everything! "Was the people that asked you to go a blond junior and red-head freshmen twins?" He asked.

"Yea, Tamaki-senpai and Hikaru and Kaoru. Hikaru and Kaoru are my classmates. I met Tamaki-senpai at lunch break. They asked me to go to the 3rd Music Room." I replied.

"Aw...Hika-chan, Kao-chan and Tama-chan got before me..." Hunny was nearing tears. "Don't worry Hun-Hun! I'll try to come to the 3rd Music Room. They're your friends that you were talking about online, right?" I was gonna be late for class so, I have to make this quick.

"Yup! They're my friends! I hope you get to come. Oops! Gotta go! Ja ne!" He rushed to the second third floor to where his class was. I was running to get to my class on time. Luck was with my side when I got to class on time.

"You got here just in time, Hanako." Kaoru said as I sat down.

"Well, I met someone on the way to class and on lunch break." I said as the teacher came inside.

"Class, we will have no more classes for the rest of the day due some specific reasons." Everyone was so happy, hearing that there are no more classes for the rest of the day.

"Have a good day everyone!" After the teacher said that, he left leaving us to think what we will do for the rest of the day.

"I'm gonna go visit the Host Club!" One girl exclaimed.

"Yea, I wanna see Tamaki-sama!" Another said.

"What's the Host Club?" The twins gave me an evil look that made me think, _'I don't want to know.'_

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I was getting a bit scared just looking at their face now.

The twins grabbed my arms and yelled, "LET'S GO TO THE 3RD MUSIC ROOM!!!"

"WHAT?! Let go of me!" I shouted.

Both just ignored me and started to drag me to the 3rd Music Room. _'This will be the start of a WEIRD school year...'_

_

* * *

_

**DISCLAIMER: **I wish I owned Ouran but sadly I do not have the rights to them. I only own my characters that I made.

**NOTE: **Haruhi might come late into the story.


	2. WAIT, WHAT!

**Chapter 2: WAIT, WHAT?!**

_**Tamaki's POV - Before Lunch Break **_

_'I wonder...I over heard Otou-san talking to a teacher that there's a new student in Ouran.' _thought the confused King.

"Suou-san, I understand this class is boring, but it would do you well to listen so, you can at 'least' pass this class." the teacher said, who emphasized LEAST.

Some of the girls started giggling over my stupidity.

"Suou-san, please listen or I will have no choice, but to call 'HIM'." I stiffened when I heard what he said. _'Calm down...WAIT! IT'S MY FATHER FOR KAMI'S SAKE!' _

"Well, since Suou-san won't listen to me, the chairman has instructed us to tell you there will be no more classes this afternoon." The class was filled with chattering now. I heard the clock tower ring 2 times, signaling that it's lunch break. The class started getting their things and left for lunch.

"Hey, Kyouya, I heard my Otou-san saying that there'll be a new student today. What level do you think she/he will be?" I asked my glass friend.

"SHE will be in the freshmen level. As for classes, I do not know." Kyouya said. He gathered all his things and was about to walk out of the classroom.

"Tamaki, are you coming?"

"No. I'll be outside taking a walk in the cherry blossom gardens."

"Suit yourself. After lunch break, straight to the 3rd Music Room?"

"Sure. Meet you there."

He left after what I said. I went to the cherry blossom gardens and walked around, thinking (AU: If you think he never thinks, well, in this story, he does.) about the new student.

_'I wonder if she'll come to the Host Club. She MUST! But, how?' _

As the King was thinking, a young girl with chocolate brown hair held in a ponytail and wide-rimmed glasses, was eating her lunch, more like writing on something, under a cherry blossom tree.

_'She looks new. Maybe she's the new student! I'll invite her to come to the Host Club!' _I was mentally jumping with joy. I rushed by her side and talked to her.

"Hello miss. I've never seen you around here. What's your name?" She looked up from her writing and stared at me. I saw that I interrupted her writing and lunch, which was a bento.

_'A BENTO?! Wait, isn't that how a commoner eats?' _I questioned in my head.

She snapped out of her thoughts and replied to me.

"Bonjour, monsieur. Je m'appelle Kinomoto Hanako. Comment t'appelles-tu? (Hello, sir. My name is Kinomoto Hanako. What's your name?)" She asked in French.

I was surprised at how her French was fluent. It sounded great when she said that.

"Ah...Tu parles francais, n'est-ce pas? Je m'appelle Suou Tamaki (Ah...You speak French, don't you? My name is Suou Tamaki)," I reached for her hand and kissed it. "Enchante (pleased to meet you)."

I saw a small blush appear on her cheeks and answered back, "Oui, monsieur. Enchante."

I let go of her hand and stood there looking at her. "So, Kinomoto-san, what brings you here to our beautiful cherry blossom gardens?"

"Please, call me Hanako. I was trying to eat my bento and write in my diary when you showed up, Suou-senpai."

So, I did interrupt her writing and lunch. "Call me Tamaki. So, a bento huh? Isn't it how a commoner eat?" I was curious. This was the first time I've seen a bento, except for movies.

"Yes. I like my maid's cooking more than anything else. It's delicious!" I smiled when I saw her smile like that. "How 'bout you, what brings you here?"

"Well, I was taking a stroll around Ouran when I saw you. You must come to the 3rd Music Room after-school. You will come, right??" I pleaded.

I was really hoping Hanako will come. She's looks like a great student. I wonder if she could join the Host Club as a hostess.

"I can try Tamaki-senpai. I have to meet my host family that I will be staying at until December. Gomen." Hanako apologized. The clock tower rang 2 times, signaling lunch break was over. I heard shuffling next to me. I saw that Hanako was getting all her things and stood up.

"Well, I gotta go Tamaki-senpai. I will try to come to the 3rd Music Room. Au revoir!" She waved goodbye and left.

I was surprised to hear Hanako was staying at a host family. I wonder why.

I walked to the 3rd Music Room to see Kyouya typing on his laptop.

"Hey Kyouya. I met the new girl. Her name's Kinomoto Hanako."

"Ah, yes, Kinomoto-san. Her family's company is worldwide and is business partners with my family. They supply us with the latest technology."

"I invited her to come here, but Hanako said that she has to meet her host family. I wonder why she has to stay at a host family."

"Her family used to reside in the U.S. but they moved here for a reason. Kinomoto-san's parents had to stay in the U.S. because they are very busy."

"Well, you're well informed." I was a bit sad to hear Hanako's parents made her move alone.

The door opened and came in Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai.

"Ah, Honey-senpai, Mori-senpai. You don't have any more classes for the rest of the day?" It was kinda obvious. Why else would they be here?!

"Yup! No more classes. YATTA!" Honey-senpai jumped up and down with joy.

While everyone was occupied with something, I can't stop thinking about Hanako and her current life. I felt sad for her.

_**

* * *

**_

**_Hanako's POV - On the way to the 3rd Music Room_**

Ok, I am officially getting dragged by a pair of insane twins. I mean, where's the JUSTICE?!

"I wonder if Tono there..." Thought Hikaru.

"Well, the chairman said no more classes so, might have meant all levels in Ouran." Kaoru replied.

"Who's Tono?" I was seriously curious. I mean, who calls someone LORD?!

"You'll see!"

We arrived outside the 3rd Music Room hearing no music inside.

"What? How can this be a music room? I hear no music." Confused, a music room without music.

"Open the door!" The twins slightly pushed me to the door.

I sighed and opened the doors. Eyes were blinded for a while and smelled a sweet smell of roses. I saw rose petals flew past me.

_'What the-!' _"Irashaimasen"

The light dimmed and saw 4 handsome guys with a smile on their face. I was surprised at how many boys there are in here.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, good you came. We were about to open with...out...you..." The guy, who I met, Tamaki, was losing his trail of words when he saw me.

"Hana-chan! You came!" Honey ran up to me a hugged me.

"Hey, Hanako." A stoic senior appeared right in front of me and ruffled my hair.

"Hey, Takashi." I wasn't surprised to see him with Honey. I was surprised to see Tamaki here.

He ran up to me and almost hugged me to death. "HANAKO! You came!" I was literally out of breath when Takashi pulled me out of his grasp.

"Thanks, Takashi."

"Let me introduce you to the Host Club!" 'Host Club'? Confused, I asked what a Host Club is.

"Ouran Private Academy is defined by one, prestigious families, and two, wealth. And prosperous people have much time on their hands. Therefore, this Ouran Host Club is about these handsome guys that have time giving hospitality to these lovely ladies who also have time and profit off of them. It's an elegant game unique to this super-rich school."

_'Huh?! This is too creepy!' _

"So, Honey-senpai, Mori-senpai, how do you know Hanako?" Tamaki asked.

"Hana-chan's my cousin! I told her all about us before she moved here. I just forgot to tell you names." Honey said.

"Ok, let me introduce to you the members in the Host Club." Tamaki pointed out Hun-Hun and Takashi.

"Morinozuka 'Mori' Takashi, Senior, Wild Type."

"Haninozuka 'Honey' Mitsukuni, Senior, Loli Shota Type."

"Hitachiin Hikaru and Kaoru, Freshmen, Little Devils Type."

"Ootori Kyouya, Junior, Cool Type."

Tamaki jerked his face near mine and said,

"How 'bout me? Suou Tamaki, Junior, Prince Type."

I jerked away from his grasp and ran behind Takashi.

"Tono, you scared poor Hanako." chorused the twins.

Tamaki went to his CORNER OF DESPAIR and sulked. It was awkward to see some one with BIG mood swings.

"Tamaki-senpai?"

"Don't worry. He does this all the time." the insane twins said.

"Kinomoto Hanako if I'm not mistaken."

I whirled around to see a glass character in front of me.

"Yes, Ootori Kyouya. Pleased to meet you."

"Please to meet you too." He gave me one of his host club smiles that oh so never works for me.

_'His smile... FAKE!'_

"Ootori-san, please, stop _that_ smile of yours. Things like these never work on me."

I could see he was taken back at my comment.

"So, Hanako, which do you prefer?" Tamaki asked.

"How 'bout let Hanako designate one of us for one day..." Hikaru said.

"...and let her decide on the last day?" Kaoru finished. Seriously, that's creepy...

"Or let her be a **hostess** here in the club?" Kyouya suggested. WAIT! HOLD UP! **HOSTESS?!?!?!?!**

"But she doesn't even pass the looks chart." Kaoru said.

"Her big glasses block her eyes." said Hikaru.

"What do you have under there Hanako?"

Tamaki reached for my glasses and grabbed it. His eyes were about to pop out when he saw me.

"I lost my smaller glasses when I came to Japan. I had to wear my old ones."

Suddenly, Tamaki snapped his fingers and called Hikaru and Kaoru.

The twins, again, grabbed my arms and dragged me to the changing rooms.

"Kyouya, get a pair of rimless glasses from the nurse."

"Mori-senpai, get some sweets."

"How 'bout me, Tama-chan?"

"Honey-senpai, eat cakes." (AU: I LOVED THAT PART!!!)

The twins pulled a dress out of nowhere and told me to wear it.

"Ok, ok, just GET OUT!" I pushed them out so, I can change PEACEFULLY!

A few minutes later, "Oi, Hanako, you done?" Tamaki called.

"Just wait!" I was putting my hair up in a ponytail when the band broke. Just my LUCK!

"Cheap..." I mumbled. "I'm done!"

I walked outside to see 4 shocked faces (AU: Mori and Kyouya are shocked too, but they managed to hide it).

"What, do I look ugly?" I twirled around to see myself in the mirror.

_'O...M...G...! Is this ME?!'_

The dress was a pink spaghetti with blue beads formed into flowers. It hugged my figure oh so perfectly. With my long hair that reaches up to my waist when put up, now reaches to my knees. The glasses I got were better than the one I had in the U.S. It was almost the same as Kyouya's but it has a bit of brown showing at the edges, showing my eyes better. I hate to admit it, but... I'm hot!

"Hana-chan looks KAWAII!" exclaimed Honey.

"Anou... Thanks Hun-Hun." I was blushing when the men agreed to Hun-Hun's comment.

"Why didn't you tell us you were this good looking?" Hikaru said.

"I never told you 'cause I hate getting attention." It's true. I already got attention for being the daughter of the owner of a world-known industry and being the SECRET model, Starlight, is enough. I was forced to be a model because of my mother. She used to be a model so she signed me up. If she hears I'm friends with the Hitachiin, let's just say she'll be...um...what the word... ah yes, an overly excited fan and start a fan club.

"Well, this settles it. You, Kinomoto Hanako, will be an official hostess and female manager for the Host Club." Tamaki exclaimed.

"Wait, wait, HOLD UP!" I yelled. "I didn't come to Ouran to dress-up and become a member of an ALL BOYS club! I just want to learn and please my parents."

"Tono, doesn't that sound like..." Kaoru said.

"...Kyouya-senpai?" Twin telepathy is getting the best of me... Ow...

Tamaki just ignored them and went on and on about how I looked or what will happen to the Host Club when I join, but Kyouya heard them. He was writing, who knows what, in his mysterious notebook when he heard the twins.

"Come on Hana-chan! Here you can eat any kinds of sweets here! Even strawberry cake!"

That did it. My ears twitched from hearing Hun-Hun's comment. My love for strawberry cake is VERY strong. I can't deny anything that involves it.

"Did you say 'strawberry cake'?" Kaoru saw my reaction and smirked.

"Yes, strawberry cake anytime here in the club!" Kaoru said.

"WILL YOU JOIN?!" Tamaki transformed into a puppy-eyed freak. I happen to like puppy-eyes so, I fell for it. Kami, I'm such a sucker...

"Anou... Sure, I'll join. I have nothing better to do in my free time, under some circumstances."

"Sure, what is it?" Tamaki asked.

"I'll join the Host Club, only as a female manager." I didn't really want to be a hostess. I won't get any merits for this.

"Aww... Why not?" Ok... Twin thing...no comment right now...thinking...

"Because, I can't; If my parents get even **1 **drop of information like this, let me show you..." I shivered like I was in Antarctica trying to survive the cold.

"Then, it'll be a secret. Just be a hostess and our female manager PLEASE?!" Tamaki -plus- Puppy eyes -equals- Sucker...

"Why not, only if I work for 3 days a week." I was really strict in this. I don't want my parents to know.

"SURE!!" The 3 amigos said, if you count the twins as 1 human being squished together.

"Ok, well, bye. I have to leave now. I will start tomorrow." I was about to walk out when the twins, Tamaki, and Hun-Hun ran up to me a glomped me. I mean, PERSONAL SPACE!!

"Anou... Please let go of me. I need to go." I was really annoyed. I didn't want this to happen, but puppy-eyes and strawberry cakes get the best of me. They let go of me and waved goodbye.

I waved back and walked away. As I was walking to the office, I passed by a huge window. A boom of thunder came and a memory came to me, it was very disturbing.

_-Flashback, 11 years ago - 5 year old Hanako, (Hanako's Aunt Rachel) Hoshiwara Mansion, Cincinnati, Ohio, America-_

_"Auntie Elle! You're back! How was your trip to Denver?" I was excited to see my aunt. _

_I was dropped off here by my parents because they were busy. I didn't want to stay in the Kinomoto mansion alone so, I asked them to drop me off here. This was also the same day Aunt Rachel came back from her trip. I love it when she sees me; she tells me all about her trips. She's like my own little story teller. _

_"Hey, Hana!" Aunt Rachel opened her arms to give me a great big hug. "So, why are you here? Wait; let me guess...My sister and Ryo are in a business trip again huh?" _

_"Yup! I wanted to come here 'cause I wanted to hear your trip in Denver." I was shaking with excitement._

_"Ok, ok." She was fixing up her suitcases and told the driver to bring it to her room. "Let's get cooled down in the hammock. Go inside and ask the maid 2 glasses of your favorite drink."_

_"Yay! Grape juice!" I ran into the mansion and told Aya, the cook, to fix up some grape juice for me and Auntie Elle. _

_I was walking to the hammock when suddenly, the clouds turned grey. I heard a boom of thunder and saw a stroke of lighting. I got scared and ran to the hammock. When I got there, I saw my favorite relative, dead in front of me. Rain started pouring down giving view a sorrowful feeling. I ran up to her to see a bullet hole right through her chest, blood seeping out. I was so scared. I tried waking her up like this is some kind of joke, but for being a girl who was top at her class, except math, knows that she's gone._

_When Aya went out to tell us to come in, she saw her mistress, dead, and her niece, who was crying, trying to wake Rachel. Aya ran to the phone, calling master Kinomoto what happened. _

_"Hello, Ryo here, who's this?" Ryo answered like he doesn't have a care in the world._

_"Master! Mistress Rachel has been murdered!" Aya shouted. She was worried at how Mistress Yuki would react. She heard a shout coming from the other line. It must be Mistress Yuki, she thought._

_"Aya-san," Mistress Yuki came in the line. "You mean to tell me my only sister has been murdered?!" She was obvious that she was sad._

_"Yes, ma'am; I saw Hanako-san next to her, trying to wake her up like it was a joke."_

_"Ryo! Call the Mizukuzawa and cancel the meeting. We'll be there tomorrow or in two days, Aya-san. Please take Hanako to her room. We will speak to her online." And with that she hung up._

_Aya called Shizuno, her husband and butler, to get Hanako up to her room. _

_Meanwhile, I was crying my eyes out in the rain. Thunder and lighting crash, I got scared out of my wits and fainted. _

_End Flashback_

After that incident, I have been scared of thunderstorms. The only way I could get over it when it came is that I would just go into a corner and think of my aunt and all her stories she told me. One time when I was 7, a thunderstorm came and a story came to me. It was when she went to Paris for some business duties. Even if Aunt Elle's trips are about business, she would turn that trip into a vacation.

I ran the rest of the way to the office and waited for the chairman.

* * *

**I'd like to thank LittleAngel22493, _AnimeSakuraFan_, and bringme2life** **for reviewing my first chapter! yay!  
**


	3. Who is it?

**Chapter 3: Who is it???**

_**Kyouya's POV**_

Kinomoto Hanako, her personality is average. Her grades are great except in Math. Her parents are very well known. Maybe getting close to her won't be such a bad idea.

_Flashback - This morning, Ootori Mansion_

_Ootori Yoshio and his three sons eating breakfast together. It was always as quiet as this. This is the only there would be talking is about business and this is one of them._

_"Kyouya," I looked at my father with no emotions. I clearly knew what he was gonna tell me. "the daughter of the world's known company owner will be attending Ouran."_

_"Hai, Otou-san." _

_"Her name is Kinomoto Hanako. If you want to try to inherit the company, get close to her." I nodded. "Her parents won't be coming with her. She will come to Tokyo alone. Staying at a host family is what her family wants, seeing an event happened to her when she was young." _

_What happened? I wish I would know. _

_"Do you understand, Kyouya?" _

_"Hai."_

_End Flashback_

Tamaki came barging in and starting blabbing about something. All I caught was "...new girl..." and "...Hanako..." When I heard Hanako, it looks like he met her already.

After a few sentences, Hunny-senpai and Mori-senpai came. Looks like all grades have no more classes. A few more minutes, the door opened.

"Irashaimasen" we chimed.

We found that it was only the twins and a special person they brought with them.

"Hana-chan!!" Hunny-senpai went running to the person behind them.

A few senconds later, "HANAKO! You came!" Tamaki hugged her to death.

Later on... (AU: Sorry if I'm skipping; I'm one of those lazy people. One of the readers should know that.)

"Kinomoto Hanako if I'm not mistaken."

She whirled around to see me in front of her.

"Yes, Ootori Kyouya; Pleased to meet you."

"Please to meet you too." I gave one of my host club smiles.

"Ootori-san, please, stop _that_ smile of yours. Things like those never work on me."

I was taken back from her comment. No girl has ever done that to me before. I could tell that I could get along with her.

"So, Hanako, which do you prefer?" Tamaki asked.

"How 'bout let Hanako designate one of us for one day..." Hikaru said.

"...and let her decide on the last day?" Kaoru finished.

"Or let her be a **hostess** here in the club?" I suggested.

"But she doesn't even pass the looks chart." Kaoru said.

"Her big glasses block her eyes." said Hikaru.

"What do you have under there Hanako?"

Tamaki reached for Hanako's glasses and grabbed it. I couldn't tell what was happening since I was behind Tamaki.

"I lost my smaller glasses when I came to Japan. I had to wear my old ones." She told us.

Suddenly, Tamaki snapped his fingers and called Hikaru and Kaoru.

The twins grabbed her arms and dragged her to the changing rooms.

"Kyouya, get a pair of rimless glasses from the nurse."

"Mori-senpai, get some sweets."

"How 'bout me, Tama-chan?"

"Honey-senpai, eat cakes." (AU: Again, I LOVED THAT PART!!)

A few minutes later, "Oi, Hanako. You done?" Tamaki called.

"Just wait!" She called out.

Seconds, "I'm done!"

Hanako came out looking like a goddess! I was shocked. The twins did a great job. The Hitachiin dress fitted her perfectly, showing her features. Her long hair, it's like a chocolate waterfall behind her. The glasses, it's like mine, but with the brown color near the edges. I was shocked but I managed to hide it thank you very much.

"What, do I look ugly?" Twirling around she finally saw herself.

"Hana-chan looks KAWAII!" exclaimed Honey-senpai. I have to admit he's right.

"Anou... Thanks Hun-Hun." She was blushing when the men agreed to Honey senpai's comment.

"Why didn't you tell us you were this good looking?" Hikaru said.

"I never told you 'cause I hate getting attention." She answered back. So that's why she hid her eyes.

"Well, this settles it. You, Kinomoto Hanako, will be an official hostess and female manager for the Host Club." Tamaki exclaimed.

"Wait, wait, HOLD UP!" Hanako yelled. "I didn't come to Ouran to dress-up and become a member of an ALL BOYS club! I just want to learn and please my parents."

"Tono, doesn't that sound like..." Kaoru said.

"...Kyouya-senpai?"

Tamaki just ignored them and went on and on about how she looked or what will happen to the Host Club when the only female host join, but I heard them. I was writing something in my notebook hearing them.

_'Just like me eh? She does sound like me.' _I thought._ 'From what I found, she's an only child. How would she want to please her parents when she could gain her parents' industries when she's old enough?'_

After some interrogations, Kinomoto Hanako has become a hostess and female manager of the Host Club. She was about to leave when the 3 wild ones (counting the twins as 1 person) glomped Hanako.

"Anou...Please let go of me." She said. Who would've thought a girl could resist a prince, a loli shota, and a pair of devils. "I need to go."

After those happenings, we finally opened. Tamaki went onto his prince mode and went to his 'guests.' Twins act their brotherly love. Hunny-senpai ate his cakes while Mori-senpai watches him.

"Oi, Kyouya," Tamaki said. "Someone here says that you have to see the chairman." I wonder why...

"Oh, ok. It must be what he told me a few weeks ago." I started to pack my things and was nearing the door. "I need to take the rest of the day off. Ja."

Walking down the hallway, I hear thunder booming outside. _'It must be a thunderstorm.' _I walked the rest of the way to the chairman's office. The secretary told me to wait for him in his office. I waited a few minutes, thinking about what just happened in the 3rd Music Room. _'Hmm...Maybe this is a good opportunity to get closer to her. That'll make my father proud.' _The door opened and revealed the chairman, Suou Yuzuru, Tamaki's father.

"Ah, Kyouya-kun, thank you for coming." The chairman said. "Let's get right to the point shall we?"

"Of course, Suou-san." What is he planning? The last time he called me to his office was when I had to meet Tamaki in our senior year in middle school. (A/N: Well, that's what I know. I never read the manga. I only read Vol. 5 which I have to admit is funny! XD)

"You see, I told your father this morning that your family will be hosting a student here. She will live with you 'till her parents come." Informed the chairman. "Her maid is already at the Ootori Mansion."

Wait, 'She'? Could it be...?

"Come in." Instructed the chairman.

* * *

**I'd like to thank _Anon. Reader Loop Sakamoto, _AnimeSakuraFan, _bloody kyoko, _bringme2life, _Riley Manson, _nekosaru for reviewing Chapter 2 of Host Princess!! YAY!**


	4. At the Ootori Mansion Part 1

**Chapter 4: At the Ootori Mansion Part 1**

_**Hanako's POV**_

The chairman was just telling me who will be my host family when his secretary came in and told him that his visitor has arrived. He went inside his office and talked to his visitor. I was waiting patiently while he talked.

A few minutes later, "Come in." Called the chairman.

I walked in the office to see that the chairman's visitor was, "Kyouya-senpai?!" Oops.

"Hanako-san, you already met Kyouya-kun? Good then, you have met his friends and my son, right?" The chairman asked.

I was confused. All I know is the Host Club was his friends. Who was the chairman's son?

"Anou… Who's your son, sir?"

"You never knew my name, right? My name is Suou Yuzuru."

A Suou? So that means he's Tamaki-senpai's father?

"Your Tamaki-senpai's father? It's an honor to meet his father. Please forgive my rudeness earlier."

"It's ok, Hanako-san. Now that was settled, Hanako-san, Kyouya-kun and his family will be your host family 'till your parents arrive."

Pause and rewind; did he just say that Kyouya's family is my host family?! There are two likely reasons why my parents choose his family. One, the Kinomoto Industries works together with the Ootori Group. Two, my parents are thinking of an arranged marriage between me and Kyouya. Some how, the 2 reason is more reasonable…

"Hai. Thank you for telling me, Suou-san." I noticed that I had uneasiness in my voice.

"It's an honor to have you in the family, Hanako."

I don't get how he can do that! He's so calm, yet his eyes are filled with shock. Of course, I've only known him for a day.

"One last thing;" The chairman said. "Hanako-san, since your family is very well known and your parents aren't here yet, you will attend, as a representative, the monthly meetings with the Suou, Ootori, Hitachiin, Haninozuka, and Morinozuka."

What? Why? I don't even have a clue on what my parents do in the industry. I'm only 15 and when I turn 16 , they'll train me so when my parents retire, I'll take control.

"Hanako-san," The chairman continued. "The first meeting will be on the 30th of March."

"Anou… Suou-san? What will I be doing in the meetings?"

"Listen to each idea given, give as much ideas as you can, and tell your parents."

Wow, that's easy. I bet it'll be boring like any other meetings.

"Hai. Thank you for informing me. My parents will be informed of this."

The chairman shook his head telling me I don't have to.

"You don't have to." See, I was right! "Your parents know all about this. Actually, your parents were the ones who specifically said what I just said to you."

I knew there was a catch! All I need to do is what the catch is…

The chairman gave us his smile and said, "Now, off you go. I bet Hanako-san is very tired."

Kyouya stood up and bowed.

"We will be on our way. Sayonara, Suou-san."

I stood up and bowed also. Kyouya grabbed my wrist and led me to his limo. On our way, a small silent tension was creeping between us. I hate silence. I jumped in front of him and put my face near his. Kyouya stopped and stared at me like I'm some kind of freak. I stared at him for awhile and saw that he was fighting off a blush. And he calls himself a host.

"Are you ok senpai?" I tilted my head with a question mark near my head.

Kyouya cleared his throat and reverted back to the normal yet weird Shadow King. He he he, I like that nickname. 

"Yes, Hanako. How about you? You look like you don't want to live with my family."

Of course I don't! I wanna go back to the US with my friends and family. I wanna visit Aunt Elle's grave, talk to her, and give her flowers… I miss everyone so much. My face made a frown and I covered my face in the shadows.

"I'm ok with it." I faced him and gave him a fake smile. "I always adapt to my parents decisions. I never complain, whine, or anything that embarrass the industry."

From what I said, he just chuckled. Wait, chuckled? What's he laughing about?! I made a face that says, _WTF are you laughing about??_

"To answer your question, I'm chuckling because we much in common."

My eyes went big. Can he read minds??

"And no, I can't read minds."

I was shocked once again, but I reverted back to my normal self. We arrived at the limo and were on our way to the Ootori Mansion. On the way there, silence came back.

'_Okaa-san, otou-san, I wonder how you're doing without me…' _I had a blank look on my face and sighed.

"Hanako, you ok?"

Kyouya's voice brought me out of my thoughts.

"Huh? Gomen, I was just thinking about my parents." After I said the last word, the driver announced that they arrived at the Ootori Mansion. As soon as I got out, my eyes went big. The mansion was bigger than my mansion in the US!! Note to myself: Tell mom and dad to ask for a smaller mansion than the Ootori's. I hate big houses.

Kyouya grabbed my hand, once again, and showed me to the door. Of course, we would have to open the doors, but someone expected us. As soon as we opened the door, I saw my 2nd favorite person in the world: Hanakino Mika. She's my personal maid and has been taking care of me since I was little girl.

"Irashaimassen (Welcome), Hanako, Ootori-kun." Mika bowed.

"Mika-chan, you know Kyouya-senpai?" I asked curiously.

"Why yes, Hanako. I met him this morning before he left for school today. I told him that I was your personal maid."

"She also told me all about you, Hanako."

'_Mika-chan…' _Wait, why would Kyouya want to know more about me? Oh well.

"Ootori-kun, is it ok if you escort Hanako to her room? It's 5 doors down to the left in the second floor." Mika said. "If you will excuse me, I have to take care of the food tonight." She bowed and left.

Of course Mika-chan would have to fix the food tonight. I bet Ootori-san (Kyouya's dad) tasted Mika-chan's cooking. Kyouya led me upstairs to my room. I noticed that not one family photo are up on the walls or on tables. I bet they just like it to keep it to themselves.

We arrived at a blue colored door. Kyouya opened it for me. As soon as I entered the room, I saw that everything has been arranged. It looks like Mika-chan fixed my room. It was also big!! It was like a little house; two floors; first floor is where the sofa, table, my clothes, and my computer are. The second floor is where the bed, an extra table, and the rest of my clothes are. I was awed. Is the Ootori Group richer than us??

"Thank you, Kyouya-senpai. I hope to enjoy my time here." I said.

"It's a pleasure to have you in the family, Hanako. Please excuse me, I will be going now." With that he left me alone in my room.

I walked around my room to find my plushies all neat and stacked neatly and an extra box. It was labeled, 'My Private Things.' It looks like Mika-chan didn't open it and I'm happy. I heard a knock on my door and was asked to come in. I answered the door to see a maid.

"Kinomoto-san, dinner will be ready in 20 minutes." She said.

"Thank you for informing me. Please excuse me."

The maid bowed and left the room. I went into the bathroom to freshen up before dinner. It was filled all my things as usual. I turned on the water and let it fill the bathtub. As I was stripping off my clothes,

I heard another knock at my bedroom door.

* * *

**A/N: Gomen!! I'm so late!!! It was late because when school was still in session, I had a BIG History Project!! Then, when school was over, my mom made the whole family CLEAN and REARRANGE the WHOLE house!!!! I never have time for the computer! Now, I did and FINALLY finished the chapter!! YES!!!**

**Hunny: Yay! Smart-chan finished it! But, I'm not in the chapter...**

**Tamaki: Same here!! How come my dad's there and I'm not?!**

**SamrtOotori: Sheesh... You all will be back in a few chapters.**

**Tamak&Twins: WHAT?!?!?**

**Twins: Wah!! We won't have fun in a few chapters...**

**Kyouya: Before she forgets, SmartOotori doesn't own Ouran. Bisco Hatori does.**

**Hanako: She owns me, Mika-chan, and other characters that will come! She also owns the plot of this story!**

**SmartOotori: Thanks you guys! Ja!**


	5. At the Ootori Mansion Part 2

**Chapter 5: At the Ootori Mansion Part 2**

_**Kyouya's POV**_

In my room, I was waiting for dinner to be ready. I did everything I could do before that time; the Ootori Group Project: Tropical Aqua Garden, the Host Club profits, and more. My sister came by and talked to me.

"Kyouya, I noticed that there's a new addition to the staff. Who is she?"

"Hello, Fuyumi-nee-san. Yes, there is a new addition. Her name is Hanakino Mika. She is our host student's personal maid."

"Really? Who's the girl we're hosting?"

"Her name is Kinomoto Hanako. She just arrived from America and transferred to Ouran."

"Oh, I see. Well, what does she look like, what year, is she attractive…"

I'm getting a migraine from her. Of course I love my sister, but she gets too annoying. She's a female version of Tamaki.

"…what's her family history, who are her parents, why is she alone, where are her parents…"

"Nee-san, please stop with the questions. You will meet her tonight at dinner. There you can ask as many questions she can answer." _'Of course father will be listening.'_

"You're right, Kyouya! Please excuse me, I have to get ready. Bye!" With that said, she left. Finally…

The door opened again to reveal a maid.

"Ootori-sama, dinner is ready."

"Hai, arigatou."

"Please excuse me; I have to tell Kinomoto-sama." The maid was about to leave when I called her back.

"You don't need to. I'll go tell her myself. I'll also lead her to the dinning hall."

"Hai, Ootori-sama. Please excuse me." Soon, she left. Now, that leaves me to go to Hanako.

I put everything away and was on the way to Hanako's room. Again, I was thinking about Host Club and Hanako. Then, it switched to my father and Hanako. How will my father react upon seeing her? I know that he knows Hanako lives here, but will he accept her or not?

'_What a stupid question to ask, Kyouya. You already know the answer to that!'_

My father makes friends to easily and deviously without anyone knowing. It is the same for me. Like father like son.

I arrived at her door and knocked.

"I'm coming!" Hanako replied.

The door opened to reveal…

* * *

_**Normal POV**_

Hanako was stripping off her clothes when she heard a knock on the door.

'_I wonder who could be knocking.'_ Hanako thought.

She took her blue bathrobe and went to answer the door. Soon as she opened it, she soon regretted it.

Outside revealed Ootori Fuyumi, the only daughter of the Ootori Family. She had a smile placed permanently on her face. It looked kinda like Tamaki's smile.

Hanako nervously let her in and closed the door before anyone, other than Fuyumi-san, could see her.

As soon as the Ootori daughter entered, she bombarded Hanako with as many questions as possible. Hanako became more nervous as ever as more and more questions are asked.

'_How is she an Ootori? I mean, from the looks of it, an Ootori is filled with pride and respect.' _It confused Hanako just from seeing Fuyumi.

"Ne, ne, Hanako-san, where are your parents?" That surprised Hanako, surely everyone in the family knows where her parents are.

"Um… Ootori-san-"

"Please, call me Fuyumi."

"Um… Fuyumi-san, my parents are in America right now. They stayed there because they're very busy and had no time to move here so, I went ahead."

"That's so noble of you! You're parents must be worried!"

"Yea, I know they're worried. _Maybe I should give them a call…_" Hanako mumbled out the last part.

"Um… Fuyumi-san, can you please get out? Your visit was so sudden that I didn't change." Obviously pointing out that Hanako's wearing just my bathrobe.

"Oh, goodness me! I'm terribly sorry! I guess I'll go now. Excuse me." Finally, she left.

* * *

_**Hanako's POV**_

'_Wow, Kyouya's sister is really something. She reminds me of someone… I can't put my finger to it…'_

I put the thought at the back of my head and went back to the bathroom.

As soon as I got in the tub, I felt like I was in heaven. The Ootori Group sure knows how to please a person. 10 minutes passed by made me realize it's almost time for dinner. I got out of the water and dried myself. I went out into my room and walked in one of my closets (did I mention it's a walk-in closet? Man! The Ootori Group is something). I found the perfect piece of clothing. I looked for the rest of my clothes and put them on.

I was surprised at what the Host Club did to me. I was putting the finishing touches on myself when I heard a knock at my door.

"I'm coming!" I answered to the person.

Before I opened the door, I saw something that caught my eye. I picked it up and answered the door.

* * *

**_Ssorry for the late update. I got too busy and writing block too._**

**_Twins: No, she just got too lazy.  
Me: No I did not!  
Twins: Lazy! Lazy! Lazy!  
Me: You dopplegangers SHUT UP!  
Twins: (shuts up)  
Me: YAY! They shut up! (happy dance)_**

_**Kyouya: SmartOotori doesn't own Ouran. Bisco Hatori does.  
Me: Way to ruin the moment...  
Hanako: She does own me and the plot!  
Me: Thanks for all that reviewed:**_

_**Kanika Meskhenet, **SimpleLovex**, SS-lover06, and** Anon. Reader Sakura-Hime_


	6. Dinner With The Ootori Family

**Chapter 6: Dinner with the Ootori Family**

_**Kyouya's POV  
**_

The door opened to reveal a beautiful Hanako. I admit it, I like at how the Host Club made her beautiful. The glasses showed her eyes better and the dress she was wearing was plain and simple. It was a light pink, spaghetti dress. The dress was knee-length and was flowing at the bottom that even the lightest of wind could lift it up. The dress also hugged every single curve she has. Hanako wore a gold locket around her neck. The locket looked genuinely old. Her long, chocolate hair is separated into 2 long pigtails, held by light pink ribbons, matching her dress.

It was hard not to stare at her, but I managed to turn my head away with a light blush on my face. I turned my head back to see Hanako confused at my actions.

"Kyouya-senpai, daijoubou (are you ok)?"

"Hai (yes). We better get going. We'll be late for dinner."

As she walked past me, a smell of strawberries followed her. I was on a trance. Who knew a smell of strawberries could affect me.

"Kyouya-senpai, shouldn't you be doing the leading?"

Back in reality, I saw she was ahead of me, giggling. I blushed a bit and advanced towards her.

The walk to dinner was awkward. Her appearance made me crazy. And the strawberries didn't help either. Hanako was fidgeting with her locket. I got a closer look at the locket. It was the symbol for the Hoshizora(1) clan(2) in Okinawa. The symbol consists of a raven perched on a fox(3). Diamonds surround the locket giving it a starry background. I wonder why she has it. I've researched her family line, but I saw no sign of any Hoshizora in her family history.

We arrived at the dining hall after a few seconds. I opened the door and saw that every one of my family members was inside. I was shocked. I thought that my brothers were working over-time at the hospital and my father in a meeting. But, I am shocked.

_**Hanako's POV **_

Ootori Yoshio, father of 4 kids, 3 sons, 1 daughter; Head of the Ootori Group, which consists of a police force, medical industry and more. (Yes, I did research on the Ootori family since they're business partners)

From my point of view, I see that Ootori-san is apparently a cold and uncompromising man. I see that Kyouya has older siblings; Fuyumi-san, who I've already met and 2 other older men.

"Ah, Hanako-san, it's nice to join us for dinner." Ootori-san said with a monotone voice.

"Thank you so much for letting me stay here 'till my parents arrive." I am grateful for letting me stay here, but something's not right here. I feel wrong vibes in the room and it's not Fuyumi-san or Kyouya.

A maid came up to me and told me where I am to be seated. Kyouya followed since it looks like he's going the same way. Here are the seating arrangements; Ootori-san at the head of the table; me at his left side; Kyouya across from me; Fuyumi-san next to me and the 2 other men next to Kyouya.

The servants arrived with our food. It looked delicious!! The food is something Mika-chan would make! The appetizer was bread sticks with many different sauces, such as salsa, butter, (insert other sauce (I can't think of any other sauce.), mozzarella sticks with salsa dip and warm bread with butter. Our main course was steak covered with delicious BBQ sauce and Italian pasta with sauce and cheese specially imported from Italy. Throughout the course of the meal, we ate in silence, a very awkward silence. Did I mention that I hate awkward silence? It's like someone died here. I was saved from the silence when Fuyumi-san started talking to me about, well, anything. Like "What's it like in America?" or "What kind of parents do you have?" or "Do you like Japan?" and more. Of course I had to answer all of them, even if the questions are dumb. Then, Ootori-san dropped a very awkward question.

_**Normal POV**_

"What do you think about an arranged marriage?"

Hanako looked like she was about to drop her jaw to the floor. Kyouya -who was drinking water- almost choked from the sudden question. Fuyumi stopped the questions and looked at her father with sudden interest.

"Um… What I think about an arranged marriage?"

"Yes, Hanako-san."

She was at a loss for words. An arranged marriage is normal in the business world, but Hanako's parents would respect her freedom. She would be able to choose who she marries, but if it is necessary, they would arrange a marriage for the sake of the company. Hanako never thought anyone would ask her that question. She doesn't know the answer to the question.

"Um… Ootori-san, please forgive me, but I can't answer your question due to the fact my parents respect my freedom to choose who I marry."

The two Ootori siblings (Kyouya and Fuyumi) sighed with relief. They would've thought that Hanako would just burst and say something rash. She managed to do it calmly, but she did look like she was about to faint.

"Ah, yes, the freedom to choose; you're parents are very smart and caring to respect your decisions."

"Thank you, Ootori-san."

After that talk, Fuyumi decided to introduce the other men. She started at the guy next to Kyouya.

"That guy there is the second oldest in the family, Ootori Akito." She points out.

"The guy next to him is Ootori Yukito, he's the oldest in the family."

"And well, me! I'm the second youngest and Kyouya's the youngest in the family."

"Wow, you have a big family, Fuyumi-san." Hanako said with awe. "I wish I have siblings since I am an only child."

'_You're lucky to be an only child…'_ Kyouya thought. He doesn't like to be over-shadowed by his brothers' achievements and is pressured to do better than them._'Being the third son means the least to be successor of the Ootori Group.'_

Silence followed the talk; only the sound of silverware clashing with the plate. The main course ended and dessert came. Mika was the one to present dessert.

"Here is my specialty: Shortcakes of Many Flavors!"

The servers showed the shortcakes. Just as Mika said, there many flavors to choose from; strawberry, peach, blueberry, coconut, chocolate, banana, apple, you name it!

Hanako's eyes were filled with delight. Mika's shortcakes were her favorite; especially the strawberry and blueberry. The Ootori family was surprised at Mika's cooking. None of the Ootori cooks could cook these kinds of food. It's like Mika has secret she won't tell, even if you bargained with her.

"Well, let's dig in!" Fuyumi said as she was reaching out for the raspberry shortcake.

The rest followed her actions and took one each. Hanako and Kyouya were the last ones to get shortcakes. All that was left were chocolate and strawberry. Both teens suddenly reached for the strawberry and clashed forks. Both locked eyes for mere seconds when Kyouya reached for the chocolate and nervously began eating it. That confused Hanako and reached for the strawberry. The family saw the scene and began thinking things that would embarrass the already embarrassed and nervous Shadow King. Fuyumi got the idea that Kyouya liked Hanako, but he doesn't know it. That's just an option on why Kyouya's nervous all of a sudden.

"Ne, ne, Hanako-san, since Mika-san's your personal maid, you've tasted all of this, huh?" Fuyumi said.

"Hai, Fuyumi-san, but I never get tired of tasting her new recipes." Hanako gulped down the last of the strawberry shortcake. "She makes recipes as a hobby and I get to be the first one to try it out. Sometimes, I even help her when I have free time."

"You know how to cook?" Fuyumi asked.

"Hai. Whenever my parents are gone, I would make everyone in the mansion take a day off or two, depending on how long my parents are gone, and do the work myself."

"Wow, that's so generous of you! I'm sure you like do those things, right?"

"Hai. It kinda became a habit; I might make everyone here take a day off. Is it ok for you, Ootori-san?"

Yoshio looked up from the newspaper he was reading from. _'Dammit, I was reading the winners of the poker competition!'_

"It depends on when it'll be. You'll just have to ask me, no?" He gave her that fake smile that everyone in the room received a chill down their spine. Surprisingly, Hanako wasn't affected. In fact, she lives through the fake smiles and what-not. She does everything to impress her parents and their company allies.

"Of course, I would have to ask you, sir. It would've have been very inappropriate." Smiled Hanako; Of course, it wasn't one of her genuine 1 million dollar smile; it's more of an I-don't-care-about-asking-you icy smile. Only someone with really good eyes would be able to decipher that. And the lucky someone's are… Mika and Kyouya!! Anyway, Kyouya noticed it and chuckled a bit.

"Please forgive me but, I am a bit tired and would like to go to sleep."

"Oh, you are excused from the table, Hanako-san." Yoshio said.

"Arigatou(4), Ootori-san. Oyasuminasai(5), minna-san(6)."

"Oyasuminasai, Hanako!" Fuyumi said.

Hanako started walking out of the dining room when the second oldest son stood up and walked up to her.

"Hanako-san, do mind if I walk you to your room?"

Hanako looked confused for a moment. _'Why would he ask me? I thought Kyouya-senpai would follow me.'_ Hanako looked at Kyouya for a moment and saw a calm face but a pair of raging eyes glaring at his older brother. Akito looked at where I was looking and smirked.

"Shall we?"

_**Hanako's POV**_

"Shall we?"

Akito's voice was soft but firm. He held out his arm for me to take it. I hesitated for a while, but took his arm. I could feel Kyouya's glares on my back. Akito-san kept on smirking and led me away from the dining room.

On the way to my room, I kept on wondering why Akito-san volunteered to walk me to my room. Silence was in the air so, I was feeling awkward since I'm holding Akito-san's arm.

We suddenly stopped in front of a door that I know is not my room. He opened the door to reveal a room unfamiliar to me (Of course it's unfamiliar! This is my first night here!). It looks like a den to me. The room had a 35'' Plasma TV placed on the wall and a Subwoofer Surround Sound System. Under the TV were a DVD player and a CD player and a cabinet filled with an assortment of DVDs and CDs. It has a chic covered sofa, facing the TV, with a matching loveseat on the side. A glass table was in the middle of the room, with a bouquet of flowers with different colors. Moonlight was giving its light through the windows; a pair of chic curtains were pulled away so, anyone could see its outside glory. I was awed. Akito saw my reaction and softly chuckled. He led me to the windows and sighed. I took this chance to look outside.

It was beautiful! It looks like wind was blowing because the sakuras(7) were dancing in the air. The pond was reflecting the moon and its light, giving the pond a shimmering look. The flowers looked beautiful in the green grass; flowing with the wind, giving a show by dancing on the grass. Just across from the pond was a beautifully crafted gazebo. If I could just take a closer look, I would see its craftsmanship…

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

I snapped my head to face Akito-san. It was so quiet that I had forgotten that he was right next to me. It's like he vanished from thin air and returned in a flash.

"Um… Yea, it is…" I was nervous. Why did he bring me here?

"If you're wondering why I brought you here is because I wanted to ask you something."

It was like I was holding my breath when I sighed. So that's why. I thought it was something else.

"What did you want to ask me, Akito-san?"

"Well, I wanted to ask you about someone in America. I think you might know her."

I was confused. Who is it??

"Well, do you know the law firm called Christopher's Law Firm?"

Christopher… That rings a bell… AH!

"Um… Hai. Why do you ask?"

Akito-san looked nervous. It looked like he's telling me a secret that not even his siblings know.

"You see, I'm engaged to a girl there." He took a deep breath and continued.

"Her name's Emily Christopher."

Aha! I remember her! She's like 3 years older than me. Emily's an only child and used to be a commoner. Her father made a breakthrough in the law business and instantly became rich. I was 'friends' with her just so my parents can be happy and can use their law firm whenever we need it.

"Really? We were friends until I moved…" I did my famous sad face. Ha! Whenever they see that face, they're in my every whim.

"It's ok, Hanako-san. Emily's coming to visit me soon. So, you can see her when she comes."

Again, Akito-san took a deep breath and continued.

"When I went to America, I was supposed to go to a hospital that needed help there…

_**Normal POV**_

_-Flashback, 3 years ago-John Adams Hospital in San Diego, California, USA-_

"_Mr. Ootori, please accept my dearest apologies. I had not known that we would have to be sued for accidentally killing a patient, a fragile patient to be exact." Said Dr. Marco Davis; the operating doctor that killed the patient, Anne Mathewson; who was suffering from tumors in her throat and her brain. _

"_Please explain to me what happened during the operation, Dr. Davis." Akito calmly said._

"_Yes, sir." He was nervous, Akito could see that. He started his story after a long deep breath. _

**(What you are about to read might be true or not. I have no medical facts… Tell me what I did wrong and I'll fix it.)**

"_As I was operating Ms. Mathewson, a window appeared in the computer saying that the tumor in her brain had started to spread quickly. I quickly but carefully tried to remove the tumor, but the other tumors in her body started to react to the brain tumor and soon each of the tumors spread quickly through her body. The brain tumor reached the heart and gave her a heart attack. Another doctor, Dr. Daniels, opened her chest and tried to look for the tumor. He accidentally sliced one of the heart's veins and automatically killed her."_

"_Thank you for telling me, Dr. Davis. Now, I have some evidence for the court. Please find Dr. Daniels and meet me at the court session." _

"_Yes, sir!" Dr. Davis left in a hurry to find Dr. Daniels. _

_Meanwhile, Akito arrived at the court waiting for people to come for he is one of the earliest people in the room. One person had caught his eye. _

_She has long strawberry blond hair with dazzling forest green eyes he has ever seen in his life. She wore no make-up; only her natural face caught his eye. She was wearing a navy blue blazer shirt with a light pink shirt inside the blazer. She also wore a matching knee-length navy blue skirt. Her hair was in a bun and her green eyes were hidden behind a pair of rimless glasses. She looked like she was 16 or 17 but she looked mature for her age. _

_Akito walked up to her to see that she was searching online for information. Akito could only see half of what the mysterious girl was searching when she suddenly turned her head to meet Akito's warm lips. Both eyes went wide and separated from each other. Both had a tint of blush on their faces when they realized,_

'I kissed a total stranger…'

_Glad that no one saw the incident, they looked at each other and started to advance to the laying tablet notebook. _

"_Um… Excuse me, but do I know you?" said the mystery girl._

"_Um… No, but I'm sorry for the incident." Said Akito._

"_It's um… ok. I knew you meant no harm. By the way, my name's Emily Christopher." Emily reached out her hand._

"_Nice to meet you, Emily. My name's Akito Ootori." He kindly took Emily's hand and shook it._

"_Oh, you're the Ootori that I was supposed to defense."_

"_I beg your pardon?" _

_Emily finally knew that he didn't know who was supposed to defend his hospital._

"_Oh. I'm sorry. I guess my secretary didn't tell you I'm the lawyer your hospital hired."_

"_Oh, I'm sorry for the sudden outburst."_

"_No need to apologize."_

_Akito soon thought of the impossible question. _'How old is she??'

"_Mr. Ootori, are you ok, sir?"_

_Her angelic voice broke Akito's train of thoughts. _

"_Um... yes, Ms. Christopher, I'm fine." _

_They were both in an awkward situation but they managed to be calm about it. Emily went to her laptop again and resumed on what she was doing before she was interrupted. Akito went back to his seat but had a mission to do. He walked up to Emily and asked the impossible._

"_Would you like to have dinner with me tonight?"_

_That shocked Emily for she just met him a few minutes ago. He looked really nervous and scared.' _An Ootori should never show his feelings, especially to a stranger._' Akito remembered what his father said. '_I don't care what he says; she has that kind of attitude that could change me.'_ He thought._

_Emily looked really nervous but soon answered his question. _

"_Of course Mr. Ootori, I would love to have dinner with you." She said and smiled._

_Akito's ice attitude soon melted and smiled. _

_-End of Flashback-_

_**Hanako's POV**_

Oh wow, he fell in love at first sight. I wonder how Emily felt when he asked for her hand in marriage.

I looked up to him with a smile on my face. "Akito-san, thank you for telling me your story. I'm sure you and Emily will have a lovely time together."

Akito-san looked at me like I was crazy but soon understood what I said and smiled. "Thank you for listening. But..."

What now?? I need sleep for tomorrow!!!

"I never told anyone about the engagement, only Kyouya and now, you." He looked really scared. "My father will kill me when he finds out."

"Then tell him." I bluntly said.

"HUH?!"

"No matter what you do, he'll soon find out. It's better to say it sooner than later."

His problems...might become my problems too. I got involved with this but I don't care. For some reason, I feel like I want to help the two of them. I rarely do nice things like this but this might be a special nice thing.

"You're right." Akito-san's head fell. "I need to tell him. But, not now," he looked at the stars shining brightly outside. "I'll tell him with Emily so that I'll have an advantage."

I smiled and looked outside also. I wonder... who will I get married to? Who will I share the rest of my life with? All those thoughts led me to one person. But, I can never tell him. I don't even know where he lives now... all I know is that he's here in Japan. I shook all those thoughts out of my head and looked at Akito-san.

"Can I please go to my room?"

Akito-san sweatdropped and nervously laughed. "Sorry, must've lost track of time. He he he..." He led me outside the den and walked me to my room.

On my door was Kyouya, he looked angry and calm at the same time. Why is he here??

"Akito." He said.

"Kyouya," Akito said, "I'm engaged remember?? And besides, she's too young for me."

"I know. I'm just worried."

Ok, this is weird but I really need sleep. I still have jetlag from flight.

"Hanako," Kyouya said, "are you ok? You look pale."

"I'm ok. I just need sleep..." Darkness took over as I begin to meet the ground.

_**Kyouya's POV**_

I saw Hanako sway side to side when she suddenly started to fall. My brother quickly caught her and held her still.

"She looks like she has jetlag from her flight today." Akito pointed out.

I looked at her with worried eyes and quickly looked at Akito.

"Can you bring her to her room? I'll ask Mika-san to change her and give her medicine."

"No bro," Akito said. "You bring her to her room while I ask Mika-san." He passed the sleeping Hanako to me. "Besides, I need to talk to Otou-san."

I nodded to my brother and carried her to her room. She looked so fragile that I might break her when I move her. I placed her on her bed and just in time, Mika entered the room.

"Kyouya-sama, you called?"

"Yes, Hanako has jetlag and–"

"No need to continue. I got her medication." Mika said.

I nodded and left Hanako to the care of Mika-san.

As I entered my room, thoughts piled up on me.

'_Why did I feel like I was gonna kill my own brother?'_

'_How come when I'm always near her, I feel like I'm going to throw up?'_

'_What am I thinking???'_

I plopped on my bed and instantly fell asleep, thinking about what happened today.

* * *

OMG!! I'm so sorry that I didn't like update this for a long time!!! T.T 

I had a major writer's block, then I lost the original copy (which I found after a few weeks), then I had to move so like I didn't have a computer for like 3 weeks...T.T

I'm so sorry!!! Forgive me!!! -bows-

I'll try to update the next chapter as soon as I can!! T.T

Unlike great authors here, I don't have everything planned. Only the ending which sucks...T.T

Again, I'M SORRY!!!

Oh, and I'm done with the Ootori business...FINALLY!!! It'll be the Host Club next!! Finally!!


	7. Under the Sea and the Prince of Light?

**Chapter 7: Under the Sea and the Prince of...Light? **

**_Normal POV _**

'_Why the hell did I join this crazy club???'_ Thought Hanako.

The host club's theme today is so blue...

_Flashback – Morning in the Third Music Room _

_"Everyone!" Said Tamaki, "what should our theme today?" _

_"Oh!" Exclaimed Kaoru, "how 'bout SpongeBob Squarepants?" _

_"SpongeBob?!" Tamaki went starry-eyed. "That's my favorite cartoon show!!" _

_"Why should it be SpongeBob, Kaoru?" Hanako asked. '_He's crazy to think of SpongeBob._' _

_"Why not SpongeBob?" Hikaru said, "Everybody loves SpongeBob!!" _

_"Are you sure??" _

_"SpongeBob's cool, Hana-chan!!" Hunny said, looking all cute. _

_"Ah." _

_"Do you like SpongeBob, Hanako?" Asked Kyouya. _

_"...No." _

_It was as if time stopped because birds stopped chirping and the winds ceased. The host club members slowly turned their heads to face Hanako. _

_"YOU DON'T LIKE SPONGEBOB?!?!" Yelled the members minus Mori and Kyouya. _

_Hanako cowered under the host club's towering bodies as she slowly nodded her head. _

_"Why??" Hunny pouted. _

_"Because, SpongeBob Squarepants sounds really stupid and that sponge guy kinda kills the show..." _

_"But, that's what makes the show funny!!" chorused the twins. _

_"I just don't like SpongeBob due to the fact it kinda...never mind." _

_"What?" Kyouya asked. _

_"It's nothing." She said defensively. _

_"Well, Hanako," said Tamaki in his princely way. "You are overruled and hereby declare that today's theme is SpongeBob Squarepants!!" _

_Hanako sweatdropped and hung her head in defeat. '_They're so crazy..._' _

_-End of Flashback-

* * *

_

**_Hanako's POV _**

Why was I cursed to join this club?? I've been here for 2 weeks and I noticed that everyone's out of their minds!!

Tamaki-senpai came out of the changing rooms to look like SpongeBob himself;

Hikaru and Kaoru looked like Patrick, only to split the star in half so when they connect, it's Patrick!

Takashi came out to look like Plankton, which I kinda have to admit, he looks weird for someone so tall to impersonate someone so small.

Hun-Hun looked so cute in his crab suit!! But, shouldn't Mr. Krabs be Kyouya?? They're both hungry for money...

When Kyouya came out, his costume didn't surprise me at all. I knew he should be Squidward due to the fact he likes to boss people around and such.

I. DO. NOT. LIKE. MY. COSTUME!!!

I was Sandy Cheeks. Unlike everyone who was in the sea, Tamaki and the twins had a special place for "land creatures" just like me. Hikaru and Kaoru passed me the costume for when Sandy's in her home; the green and purple two-piece.

"WHAT?!" I screamed.

"You'll look cute in this!!" Said the twins.

"I LOOK LIKE A SLUT!!!!!!" I was fuming.

"Do we care?" They shrugged.

_I'm gonna kill them in their sleep..._ I angrily thought. I took the slutty costume and angrily changed into it. Since it was still early spring, it was a bit chilly. As I was stripping off my clothes, I thought about things I could do to those devils twins. Maybe I can put poison in their drinks but, one of the girls might drink it...

I never knew I was done changing and that I was outside of the changing rooms when I snapped out of my thoughts and saw the Host Club, some with nosebleeds or widen eyes. Ok, I feel like telling you who has which.

**Nosebleed People:** Tamaki, Hikaru, Kaoru and Kyouya (just a bit but he quickly hid it).

**Widen Eyes:** Takashi and Hun-Hun. Of course, it would be too weird to see them with nosebleed. They're my cousins for kami's sake!!!

I never even knew how I looked yet but now, I don't feel like looking. I took a white trench coat off the coat rack and covered myself with it.

"WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT PERVS?!?" I screamed.

Everyone turned around and ran to their respected places. I angrily stomped to the land side and waited for the day to be over.

* * *

The doors opened to reveal the girls, and a few selected boys, coming in the room. The guys said their traditional "Welcome!" And led their 'guests' to their places. Kyouya-senpai led my group of guys to me as I stayed at my spot the whole time.

"Hanako, your guests have arrived." He said.

_'Pfft. This sucks...I wish I didn't join... Why did I join this club again??' _

I turned my frown upside-down and greeted my guests. I still kept the white trench coat on, covering myself from unwanted stares.

"Wow, Tamaki-sama, you look so much like Spongebob!!" screamed Tamaki-senpai's fangirls. Seriously, I would've thought that he would go deaf from all of them.

"No, Kaoru!" Yelled Hikaru. "Hikaru!" The twins ran up to each other and connected.

"Kya!! Patrick Star!!!" ...I have no comment on their fangirls.

"Hunny-kun, you look so cute in that crab suit!!" Said the black-haired guest.

"Arigatou!" Said Hun-Hun, "look at Usa-chan! She's dressed as a dollar bill!" He picked up and showed his guests his bunny dollar. They screamed with delight.

"Um...Hanako-san?" I turned to look at my guests.

"Yes, what do you need?" I asked.

"Can we see your costume? We've been dying to see it." A guy named Shiroku said. The rest nodded with blushes in their faces. I didn't like the idea of showing them, but I have no choice...

I slowly took off my white trench coat. Everyone was looking in my way, curious on what I'm wearing. When the coat was fully off, my guests looked like they were punched on the nose. All of them had nosebleeds, so disgusting. The girls came running up to me, praising me for being so brave and cute...whatever, I don't care.

* * *

While they were busy looking at my costume, I looked around to see a door open. I narrowed my eyes to see a blond guy peeking through the door. He looks a bit like Tamaki, but he's a platinum blond and has sky blue eyes. I have to admit, he's better looking than Tamaki!

I decided to put on my coat, which saddened the guests, and walk over to the open door. The guy stepped back a little but still could be seen.

"Hi, welcome to the Host Club. Would you like to come in?" I said with a fake smile.

He stepped into the light, making me go gaga over him. _'He looks...hot!! Stop it!! Stop thinking about him and his hotness, no stop!' _

"You must be Kinomoto Hanako?" He asked.

It was like cat got my tongue 'cause I couldn't speak... I was still looking like an idiot in front of him. I finally got my voice back when the guy spoke.

"Um...are you ok?"

"Um...uh...yes! I'm ok." I said. "Yes, I'm Kinomoto Hanako, pleased to meet you. Who are you?" I asked.

He chuckled, an oh so melodic chuckle. I'm going crazy just because of some guy...STOP IT!! No gaga things!

"You'll find out soon enough." He said, as he retreated into back from where he came from. Weird.

"Who were you talking to Hanako-san?" I jumped when Kyouya-senpai broke my train of thoughts (of him but no one's telling right?).

"Senpai! Don't scare me like that!" I said with anger. I was getting my heartbeat in my normal pulse and my breathing normal. Once I got that over with, I turned around to see Kyouya-senpai's face near me, nose almost touching. I blushed big time, but I quickly hid it with a response.

"It's none of your business on who I do or don't talk to, senpai." I walked around him and walked back to my guests.

* * *

"Hanako-san, what your favorite season?" Shiroku asked.

I pondered about it for a moment when I smiled all sweet and innocent, "Spring! It's a great season. I get to see all the beautiful flowers bloom after a harsh winter they received."

"What's your favorite hobby?" Asked a girl named Riku.

"Um...reading, I think. But I also like to design clothes or sing."

"Sugoi! You can sing??" All of them were curious, even the hosts.

"Yes, I can but, I don't think I'm very good at it, nor the designing." I said with nervousness.

"Sing for us!" The twins said. "No." Bluntly, I didn't want to sing. It's so embarrassing! The only time I sing is when I take a shower.

"Please, Hana-chan??" Hun-Hun said with his cute little crab eyes...dammit! I hate this.

"Um...sure..." I said. "But, in one condition."

"What is it?" Tamaki-senpai asked. "I'm not wearing this costume...it's so revolting...it makes me sick." I pretended to puke.

"Wah! No!!!" The twins cried and started hugging. That made the girls moe over them.

I turned and walked towards the dressing room, changing into something more appropriate. I looked through the racks and racks of clothes they have in here (seriously, this could be a mall!). I saw the perfect one and changed into it.

It was a white, sleeveless, knee length V-neck (that doesn't show much cleavage) dress with blue flower embroidery at the end for the dress. It had a complimentary blue ribbon on the waist, giving me an hourglass look. I put on white formal flats and a heart-shaped blue topaz necklace (that I saw lying around the dressing room). I took off that ridiculous squirrel ears and kept my hair down, but accessorized it with a blue hairpin.

I walked out of the changing rooms to see a makeshift stage and tables filled with the guests. The club had a 'party club' feeling in the air, which I do not like.

"Hana-chan!!!" The twins came and tackled me. "You look so kawaii!!!" They rubbed their cheeks against mine.

"Get off my sister!!" Tamaki-senpai came and pulled the so-called devils off of me. Wait, sister?

"I AM NOT YOUR SISTER!!!" I yelled. Tamaki-senpai...sulked in his corner. Wow,I can damage his self-esteem so quickly!

I shook my head and started to go to the stage, but not before getting pulled by Hun-Hun.

"Hana-chan! What are you going to sing???" He asked.

I thought about it for a moment when I finally got the perfect song. I whispered the song in Hun-Hun's ear and saw his face light up.

"Ok! I'll get the song ready!" And skipped towards the sound system. It was a cute sight.

I heard the music start so I grabbed microphone and started foot tapping to the beat. That got the guests to turn their attention on the stage. I started to sing when intro finished.

_todoke todoke tooku he  
__ima wo kiss kaisei namida azukete  
__kono tobira mukou ni  
__mada minu asu ga otozureru kara  
__hajimare  
__nagai nagai kimi monogatari _

That got everyone to stand up and start dancing. I smiled and continued to sing.

_nakushite kitzuite  
__sakende mo ga iteta hibi ga  
__kono michi no sukoshi saki wo mata terashiteru _

_namidatte namidatte  
__ureshii toki ni nagashitai  
__kirei na mizutamari ukabetai no wa nani? _

_minami no sora ni matataiteiru  
__hoshi no kazu hodo no deai kara  
__ai wo manandari chizu wo morattari  
__tsunagatteku _

_todoke todoke tooku he  
__ima wo kiss kaisei namida azukete  
__kono tobira mukou ni  
__mada minu asu ga otozureru kara  
__hajimare  
__nagai nagai kimi monogatari _

That got me into the song so started dancing while I was singing.

_sayonara to te wo futta ano ko wa  
__ichido mo ushiro wo furikaerazu ni  
__hitonami nomarete kieta_

_kokoro no RENZU wo kumoraseru no wa  
__jibun ga tsuiteta tame iki sa  
__mabataki sae mo oshii bamen wo  
__nakushiteta _

_todoke todoke tooku he  
__ima wo kishikaisei namida azukete  
__kawaku kaze no naka demo  
__bokura wa karenai izumi ni natte  
__hajimare  
__nagai nagai kimi monogatari _

_sou hitori ja nanimo dekinai yo  
__demo jibun ni gakkari shinai de  
__hora kimi no ENJIN wa shizuka ni akari ga tomoridasu  
__konya matsu no mo mataseru koto mo  
__tokui janai kara ubai ni yuku  
__sonna kimi wa machigai janai sa _

Everybody was full of spirit, I mean I could never do this in public! But, here I am, singing!

_todoke todoke tooku he  
__ima wo kishikaisei namida azukete  
__itsuka mekuru PEEJI ni  
__kitto takusan no hito ga afureru  
__hajimare  
__nagai nagai kimi monogatari _

_kokokara hajimare  
__hitotsu dake no kimi monogatari _

When the song ended, everyone was screaming their heads off. I blushed since this was in first time singing in public. Tamaki-senpai, the twins and my cousins ran up the stage and glomped me. I lost balance and fell on the stage. I started laughing uncontrollably, for no reason.

_'It's been a long time...'_ I glance up the lump on me. _'Since I laughed like this. How long was it?'_

Everyone stood up, leaving Kaoru (yes, I finally know who's who!) to give me a hand. I took his hand and stood up.

I looked around the room, noticing that everyone was leaving. The club members stayed around to fix the mess, while I went to get my bag. Thoughts clouded my head.

_'How has it been since I last laughed?' _I thought. _'I remembered... The last time I laughed that hard was when Aunt Elle was still alive.'_

I saw my bag on a chair near the changing rooms. I quickly checked if I had everything, then heard Kyouya-senpai's voice.

"Hanako-san, our ride's here."

"I'll be right there!"

_'Eleven years huh? Sure, I laughed at some point but, not that hard.' _

I met up with Kyouya-senpai at the doors. I waved goodbye to everyone, which they returned, and left.

Oh, and if you're wondering why aren't the members reacting, it's because Kyouya-senpai told them the next day of my arrival.

_'Maybe...The host club isn't that bad...' _I grinned and turned to face Kyouya-senpai.

"Senpai, when are gonna go to the beach with them??" I asked.

"When summer comes." He said like it was the obvious thing. I nervously laughed and returned to Kyouya-senpai's side.

* * *

**_Normal POV _**

"You know senpai," Hanako said. "It's been a while since I had fun like that."

_'Huh? When did she become so open?'_ Thought Kyouya.

"I never had fun like that, ever since an incident happened."

"What would that be, Hanako-san?"

Hanako hesitated for a while and put her head down, making her hair cover her almost-teared eyes. "My aunt, Rachelle was murdered in front of my eyes..." She whispered but loud enough for Kyouya to hear.

Kyouya's eyes widened. _'In front of her?? That's...horrible...' _

Hanako put her head up. She wiped her eyes and gave Kyouya a warm smile.

"Don't worry, I'm sure that someday, I could have fun without my aunt." She said. "I'm sure that that's what Aunt Elle would want me to do."

_'She's so... different than when I first met her.' _

"I'm also sure that maybe..." Hanako pondered on what to say. "Maybe the host club can make me happy, whether I want to or not."

_'Maybe she's the missing piece of the club for Tamaki had said a piece is missing in their happy family.' _Kyouya thought with a smile as they entered the limo.

* * *

**_OMG!! YAY!! I got chapter 7 out before New Years!! YAY!!! -streamers, balloons-_**

**_Blocking Dogs attacked me, causing me to be in a writer's block...TT. BUT! Plotting bunnies arrived and saved me before New Years!! YAY!!! THANK YOU PLOTTING BUNNIES!!!!_**

**_Oh and thanks for reviewing!! I really appreciate it!! _**

**_HAPPY NEW YEARS!!!!_**

**_BTW: The song used here was Kimi Monogatari by Little By Little_**


	8. Welcome New Boy, Wait New GIRL

**Chapter 8: Welcome New Boy, wait New GIRL**

_**Hanako's POV**_

"Ne, Kyouya-senpai," He looked up to me with a puzzled look in his face.

"What, Hanako-san?"

"Well, did you hear about the scholar kid? You know the one who's coming." I said.

"Yes, I did. Why do you ask?"

"I don't know, maybe I can meet him and be friends." I shrugged.

For some reason, I saw rage in his eyes when I talked about the scholar kid. I shrugged it off and continued to eat my bento. I listened to the keys being pressed as Kyouya-senpai did his host club duties. _'Why can't he take a break??' _I thought.

He looked at me and for a while, our eyes locked, emotions filled each eye. I broke out of the trance, and looked away, blushing.

'_What is this, some kind of staring session??'_

I heard Kyouya-senpai chuckle as I continue to blush.

_**Kyouya's POV**_

She's so naïve. I heard the bell ring, signaling that the lunch break is over. Shuffling next to me, I turned my head to see Hanako-san cleaning up her mess. I followed her actions and put my laptop in its case. I saw a red binder on the floor. I picked it up just to be taken away from me. I saw Hanako hurriedly putting her stuff inside her bag, causing her things to fall.

She bent down to pick up her things while I chuckled. I helped her get her things until to the last item. It was the same red binder she took. I put my hand on as she also put hers on. Again, our eyes locked, emotions raged around us. I felt like, I wanted to hold her, kiss her. I saw her blush as she quickly took her binder away. She gave me a quick goodbye and ran out the lunchroom. I stood there confused as to what has happened.

_**Hanako's POV**_

'_What the hell happened??' _I thought as I walked towards my last class of the day, Phys. Ed. I went inside the girls' locker room and opened my locker. I put away my bag and bento then went inside the changing rooms. As I changed into my gym clothes, I thought about the Host Club and how my 3 weeks here in Ouran has...enlightened me. First, they changed me and I mean it. I used to be so insecure and kept only in my own world. Anyone who dares to enter would always suffer, but the Host Club is so…different. I wasn't planning on befriending them but for some reason, I was happy to meet them.

"Girls, faster!" Yelled our female PE teacher, Roukushin-sensei. I finished changing and ran out to the gym. I saw that the boys were in the girls' gym. I wonder why? I looked around to see the twins waving at me. I waved back and faced Roukushin-sensei.

"Everyone, we're having an inter-class challenge." I smiled. I always liked these challenges, but when I'm in the sidelines. "Teachers from each class will pick on who will be on their class team. We will have the results in a week so be prepared." Everyone started talking about the challenge. I do wish I don't have to complete. A pair of hands covered my eyes while I thinking.

"Guess who?" They asked. "Um…Hikaru?" The hands were removed as I saw two shocked faces. "What?" I asked. "You can tell us apart?" They asked simultaneously. "Well, since last week, I've noticed the differences between you two." The twins opened their mouths when the boys' PE teacher, Gaitou-sensei, yelled, "Ok, kids! Listen up, we'll be doing a joined practice Track Meet today so GET READY!" We started to stretch like scared kitties. Thank goodness I'm not a boy, but Roukushin-sensei is also tough but has a gentle side.

"LINE UP!" Before the meet started, we were grouped into 4-man team so there were 10 groups in the meet. I was grouped with Kaoru, the class president, and some random girl. My team will have to compete with Hikaru's team, which consists of the class vice-president and 2 random boys. I smirked at the thought of beating Hikaru at the race.

I looked at Kaoru and mouthed a good luck to him. I glanced at Hikaru and said, "I won't go easy on you, Hikaru." He scoffed. "You sound like some Olympic runner bragging." I smirked. "Oh, you'll see." The race started and Teams 1 and 2 lined up. It looked like Team 1 won because they had one of the fastest runners in Ouran. He's one of my regular guests, Nakamura Shiroku. I scoffed at how he was bragging. It made me sick.

The rest of the teams competed as my team and Hikaru's team were the last ones to race.

My team and Hikaru's team lined up like the race before. The random girl in my team started first, competing the class vice-president. They were in formation then, a sound of a gunshot came and they started running. For someone I don't know, she sure runs fast. Kaoru and random boy no. 1 lined up, ready to take the baton from the first runners. As the runners come closer, I saw Kaoru ready.

"Good luck, Kaoru!" I cheered. He looked at me and gave me a wink. I blushed and looked away. _'Why am I turning into a complete gaga?!'_

_**Normal POV**_

The runners arrived and the second runners grabbed the baton as they run around the track. The third runners got ready as Hanako waited for her turn to run. _'Why am I feeling like a total girly-girl??' _Hanako's thoughts were broken when Hikaru elbowed her on the side. "It's almost our turn to run." She nodded and went in formation on the starting line. Hikaru was on her left side, ready to take the baton from the third group.

"Hanako!" When Hanako's hand reached the baton, she soon started running like an Olympic runner. Hikaru was in shock as he was trying to catch up to the runner. _'That's what she meant!' _

Hanako was meters away from Hikaru and was inches away from the finish line, if not for her klutz meter rose. She tripped and for her to keep her balance, she did a cartwheel and a backflip, causing the girls and Roukushin-sensei to gasp, and arrived at the finish line at the end of her flip.

The girls ran up to her, especially the gymnastics club. "Kinomoto-san, we saw your performance and would like to ask you to join the gymnastics club." Said the club leader, Hitaku Meroko. Hanako rubbed the back of her head and sweatdropped. "I'm sorry, the flips were just an accident." She reasoned. "I almost tripped so I had to flip." Hitaku nodded and gave her a card. "If you ever changed your mind, call me." Hanako took the card with interest. The girls left and went inside the girls' locker room, leaving only Hanako and the boys out.

Hanako looked at the card with interest. _'Whatever, I could care less about the gymnastics club.' _She threw away the card and went in the locker room.

_**Hanako's POV**_

'_Dang, today's libraries are sure full.' _I thought as I was trying to look for a book for my report. I soon gave up and went out. At the door, I saw a…boy or is it a girl, trying to look for a place to study. I sighed and walked up to 'it.' "Um, are you ok?" I asked. 'It' turned around with a surprised look on 'it's' face.

"Um…no." 'It' bluntly said. "I'm trying to find a quiet place to study."

I was looking at 'it's' physical features and terminated the idea that 'it's' a boy.

ONE OUT OF SEVEN LIGHT BULBS LIT UP

She's too feminine to actually look like a boy but only idiots wouldn't know, right?

"Well, I'm also looking but I think the 3rd Music Room is deserted today…_I hope._" I mumbled the last part. Well, I think it's deserted but…they are impossible. "Come on, follow me." She followed me as I tried to start a conversation.

"What's your name?"

"Fujioka Haruhi. Yours?"

"Kinomoto Hanako, nice to meet you, Fujioka-san." I smiled. I saw her eyes widened. "I've heard rumors about you, like you were one of the smartest people in Class 1-A." She said with awe. "Well, I'm not the smartest but smart enough to pass." I sweatdropped. "By the way, Fujioka-san, why aren't you wearing the girl's uniform?"

"I'm the scholar kid, but I don't have enough money to buy the uniforms." She sighed. I nodded with another question in my head. "Why do you look like a boy?" Fujioka-san sighed. "Gum was stuck to my hair before I entered Ouran so I cut my hair myself." She touched her short brown hair. "My long hair was a hassle so I didn't care." I looked at her then at my long brown pig-tailed hair. I sighed. I'm beginning to make a habit out of sighing…

"Well, Fujioka-san, what class are you in?" Fujioka-san looked at me with a bit of happiness in her eyes. "Class 1-A. I hope I get to see you tomorrow in class, Kinomoto-san." I shook my head. "Call me Hanako. Being called Kinomoto-san makes me feel old." She nodded. "Then call me Haruhi, Hanako-san."

_**Haruhi's POV**_

'_She's so nice to me.' _I thought with happiness. _'Talking to her feels good, after all she is my first friend here in Ouran. I hope we can be great friends in the future.'_

Hanako-san stopped at one of the pink doors. I looked up to see the sign saying 3rd Music Room. _'Rich bastards…' _I thought but I'm not saying anything mean about Hanako-san. She sounds like she could understand me a little bit of me being poor. What I noticed about this door was that there was no music coming out of it. What's the point of a music room if there's no music?

"I hope they're not here…I've had enough of noise for one day…" I heard my friend. Hanako turned the knob and opened the door, and to my surprise, letting out a shower of rose petals to my face. Hanako-san sighed and said, "There's no turning back now…I thought it was their day-off…"

When the rose petals were out of my face and the blinding light disintegrated, I saw 6 young men, looking like they were welcoming us. "Irashaimasen," I heard them say. I was shocked at how handsome they were. There was a blond with blue eyes sitting on a chair. A black haired boy with glasses and a tall black haired guy. A pair of red head twins looking mischievous and a short blond looking like he's supposed to be in grade school. I was awed as Hanako just yawned and said with a very bored tone, "That's getting old, time to get a new welcoming phrase?"

The red-haired twins looked at Hanako-san with a bored expression. "Oh, it's just you Hanako." They said simultaneously. "You're late, my sister!" The blond who was sitting yelled. Hanako-san just waved them off. "Whatever, you guys are just plain annoying to me." She pointed at the twins and the blond.

The small blond ran up to hug Hanako-san. "Hana-chan! Will you eat cakes with Takashi and me?" Hanako-san bent down to be eye level with the small blond. "Of course, my dear cousin. Cakes are the best, ne?" She said smiling. The small blond looked behind her to see me with a shocked look on my face.

He ran up to me with a cute look on his face. "Ne, what's your name?" Hanako-san turned around and carried the small boy. "He's my new friend, Hun-Hun. His name's Fujioka Haruhi." I saw her wink at me. Probably because she called me a 'he' rather than a 'she.' I stiffly nodded and looked at the rest of them.

"Hanako, isn't he in your class?" Asked the megane. "Yea, I just met him near the library." She smiled. I saw the megane blush at little bit but he regained his previous face. "Well, we saw him in class." Said one of the twins. "But he doesn't get along with the others so we didn't care. I had an irk mark on my head. _'Rich bastards…' _I thought. Somewhere in the room, I heard a light bulb lit up.

TWO OUT OF SEVEN LIGHT BULBS LIT UP

Hanako-san just shook her head with disappointment as the tallest boy here carried off the small boy. "You guys sure are annoying. He's the scholar kid." She said. "You mean to tell me he's the one Kyouya was talking about?" I have no more comments on the group. Hanako-san looked like she was about to hit the tall blond who just spoke. I sweatdropped and continued to look at them like they were maniacs… _'Why do I get the feeling that something tells me that I'm gonna have a very wild and crazy time here in Ouran?'_

_**NORMAL POV**_

'_They sure are annoying me…'_ Thought Hanako. She walked up to Kyouya and started talking to him while Tamaki busied himself with the new kid. "You found out did you?" She said, looking at the scared Haruhi. The shadow king nodded. "I did see his profile in my laptop." Hanako sighed. "You and your laptop." She looked at him. "Can't you take a break from that life?" Kyouya chuckled. "As much as I would like to, no." The megane brunette huffed and heard Tamaki introducing the Host Club.

"What type guy do you like, gay commoner?"

'_Gay?' _Thought Haruhi.

"The wild type?" Pointing to Mori.

"The Loli-Shota type?" Hunny looking at Haruhi with a cute look in his face.

"The little devil type?" The twins looked at her with a mischievous look.

"The cool type?" Kyouya gave Haruhi a bored look. _'ARE THEY CRAZY?!' _Thought Haruhi as she started to walk backwards.

"Since you're a guy, how bout our one and only kawaii hostess?" Hanako glared at Tamaki. Tamaki cowered at her glare and weakly smiled at her. Tamaki walked up to Haruhi and held Haruhi's chin.

"How bout me?" He said seductively. "Would you like to try me?" Haruhi got scared and jerked away from his grasp, bumping into a vase.

"Watch out!" CRASH! The sound of a vase breaking filled the room. Haruhi hung her head in embarrassment. Hanako hit her forehead in annoyance while the rest looked at Haruhi with a shocked look.

"Ah…" The twins appeared behind Haruhi. "Rene's flower vase was the target of our in-school auction." Said Hikaru. "Damn, that's not good." Said Kaoru. "We could've gotten eight million yen off the auction." They both said.

"EIGHT MILLION YEN?!" Haruhi hung her head in defeat. Hanako walked up to the scholar. "Don't feel bad, accidents happen once or twice in our lives." Haruhi looked up to Hanako, who has a smile on her face. The brunette calmed down a bit but still was scared.

Kyouya picked up a shard of the vase and said, "What should we do, Tamaki?" Haruhi jumped in Hanako's arms, scared out of her wits. Hanako glared at Kyouya. "Don't scare him than he is now." The shadow megane shrugged and looked at Tamaki for an answer.

"When in Rome, do as the Romans do." He said with a serious voice. "If you don't have money, work it off." Hanako gave him an expressionless look while Haruhi nervously shook in Hanako's arms. "Starting today, you're the Host Club's dog." Haruhi went white with shock.

'_This is terrible, Mom…' _Haruhi thought as she was frozen. _'It seems I was captured by this insane host club.' _

Hanako let Haruhi go and looked at her with a worried look on her face. _'I'm sorry I got you into this mess, Haruhi-san.' _

Hunny playfully poked Haruhi two times while the rest of the boys looked at her with a bored look on their face. Haruhi fainted from the shock and fell. Luckily, Hanako was still by her side.

"Haruhi!" She caught Haruhi with a worried look. Hanako got angry and glared at the boys. "Look what you did to Haruhi!!" She yelled. Most of the boys cowered under Hanako's fury. Mori took Haruhi from Hanako's arms and carried her to a sofa. Hanako looked at the boys once again. "If you don't apologize to him when he wakes up, I'll make you wish you were never born." And with that, she huffed and stomped to Haruhi's fainted body.

**THE INNER MINDS OF THE BOYS**

Kyouya: _'…-no thoughts-'_

Tamaki: _'She's scary when she's angry…I'll never get her that mad ever again!'_

Hikaru: _'Wow…Don't kill me!'_

Kaoru: _'-too scared to think-'_

Hunny: _'Great…I'll give her cake to calm her down!'_

Mori:

**THE END OF THE INNER MINDS OF THE HOST CLUB!!**

Hanako put a damp towel on Haruhi's forehead and waited, still glaring at the boys.

"Don't just stand there!" She yelled. "You have a club to do!"

The boys got scared and ran around like chickens. Hanako shook her head in disappointment. _'And to think I was saying that I was happy to have met them…' _

* * *

**_OMG!! I'M SO SO SO SO SO SORRY!! I know I haven't updating and I HAVE A VERY GOOD REASON!!_**

**_I'm continously moving around the world and right now I'm in my proud home country, the Philippines!! _**

**_I currently have Dial-Up in my house so it's hard to go to the internet when there's people calling us!! TT _**

**_I'm so sorry...TT But I promise, I'll update!! :) _**

**_DISCLAIMER: YOU STILL DON'T MEMORIZE IT?! I DO NOT OWN OURAN OR ITS CHARACTERS!! I ONLY OWN MY STORY, HANAKO, AND MORE SOON!! Got it memorized?_**


	9. Introductions and a Surprise Visit

**Chapter 9: Introductions and a Surprise Visit**

_**Normal POV**_

'_Great…another victim held by the unorthodox host club…' _Thought the megane hostess. She was currently hosting 3 boys from Class 2-B, people she do not know nor care about. "Hanako-chan," asked one of the boys. "How was life back in America?" Hanako hesitantly answered, only because Kyouya's eyes were boring on her back. _'I hate you, Kyouya-senpai, you know that right?' _She saw him then suddenly, telepathically, he answered back. _'I perfectly know how much you hate me, Hanako-san.'_ Hanako's eyes widened and turned to look at the now writing Shadow King. She shook her head and just decided to answer her guests.

"Well…Life in America was fun." Hanako said with a smile. "I was living in the popular city called Los Angeles and met many different people like movie stars and singers." The boys were leaning towards, curious about her life there. "So many people, it was packed, just even the smallest alley was packed with animals." Soon, the whole club was listening to her. Hunny walked up to her group and sat Indian-style with big interested eyes. The twins followed his antics and looked at Hanako. "I remembered, when I was 5, I met an interesting boy with black hair and eyes filled with fun filled joy." Hanako closed her eyes and smiled at the memory.

_Flashback, 11 years ago, Los Angeles Park_

_Little 5-year-old Hanako was playing in the swings when suddenly she fell off the said item. Tears blurred the girl's sight. "Are you ok?" Hanako looked up to see a concerned boy with black hair and eyes. He reached into his pocket and gave her his handkerchief. "Come on, you have a pretty face, don't cry." The girl looked at the silky white hanky and took it with gratitude. "Thank you." She whispered._

_While wiping her tears, the boy smiled and helped her up. "What's your name?" He asked her. "Hanako Kinomoto…" The said girl shyly said. "Wow, you're Japanese right?" Hanako nodded. "Cool! I'm Japanese too! Wanna play on the slides?" She looked at the black-haired boy and smiled. "Hai!"_

_They played tag and imaginary pirates, which they enjoyed. It was sunset and it was time for the boy to leave. A butler came and called out to him. "Young Master! It's time to go!" The girl's eyes were filled with sorrow when she saw he was about to leave. Just before he was out of her sight, the boy ran to her and gave her something. "Here, when we meet again, promise to give this back, k?" With a smile, she nodded. "Mata ne, Hanako-chan!" The boy ran off. "Wait!" Hanako yelled. "What's your name?" She never heard an answer back. With interest, she looked at what the mysterious boy gave her._

_It was a keychain with detailed engravings on them. Smack on the middle was a detailed 'K,' which she pointed out was the first letter of his name. Hanako smiled and looked out the empty playground. "I know we'll meet again, I promise." And with that, she skipped back to her house with a big smile on her face._

_End of Flashback_

Hanako smiled warmly, making the boys have hearts in their eyes. The girls went moe and soon they started gossiping. "Who do you think he is?" "He sounded cute, the way she described him." "Is he Hanako-san's first love?" So many girls joined in, forgetting about the hosts. "Tono, Hanako beat us today." The twins said. "Hm…true, all of our guests enjoyed her past but who would dare invade my sister's mind?!" Tamaki fumed, concerned about Hanako's safety. "I am her brother after all!" Kyouya just shook his head. "Just forget about it, k Tamaki?" Hunny ran up to Hanako with a smile on his cheery face. "Can I see the keychain, Hana-chan?" Hanako shook her head. "I'm sorry, Hun-Hun. It's my prized possession and I want to keep it safe 'till I meet him again." The senior pouted but smiled nonetheless. "If it's that important then I won't ask again." His cousin smiled and hugged him. "Thank you for understanding, Hun-Hun."

Hanako heard a cough behind her. She turned to see Haruhi with bags of something in it. "Haruhi-san, what did you buy?" The brunette set down the bags on the table and got out a case of instant coffee. Tamaki suddenly appeared behind Haruhi, taking the case out of her hand. "Coffee? I think this isn't the kind the club drinks." Haruhi had an irk mark on her head. "Well, I'm sorry I didn't get the expensive beans." Hanako sighed and grabbed one of the cases and went in the kitchen. Everyone was silent, waiting for the girl to come back. She came back after a minute or two with a cup of coffee in her hands. Hanako took a sip of it and smiled. "Ahh…Finally, I got to taste this after 2 years." She smiled and sat on one of the sofas. Everyone looked at her like she was crazy. "What? I like coffee." Tamaki shook his head and looked at the instant coffee. "Haruhi! Make some for us!" Haruhi sweatdropped and went to the kitchen. She came back with a cart full of cups and coffee. The dog handed out to everyone in the room and sat next to her friend.

"Hard isn't it?" Hanako said, taking a sip of her coffee. "Yea, but why did you make your own coffee?" Hanako looked at Haruhi with a smile. "Well…when I was 14, my parents banned me from drinking coffee. They said that I've been drinking them 24/7." Haruhi's eyes widened. "How much?" Hanako shrugged. "About 5 or more cups a day." Haruhi couldn't believe her ears. "That's dangerous…but why?" Hanako looked at Haruhi. "Well, when I was 14, I was failing every single class I had. I was stressing out so bad that I couldn't even think. So, coffee was the only thing that could keep me awake so I can study." Before Haruhi could react to the history, the neko twins grabbed her and dragged her to Kyouya. Hanako sighed and just continued to drink her precious coffee.

"Lady Hanako, why are you bothering with the commoner?" The calm girl looked at the red-haired girl next to her. "What do you mean 'bothering'?" She calmly answered. "Well, he is a commoner. Are you interested in him?" Hanako glared at the girl. "How dare you insult a great person! Do not judge a character by its looks and status." The girl glared at her. "And how will I judge you? A girl who was deserted by her own parents?" The now angry girl was about to slap her when she controlled her actions. "It would do you well not to anger me, Ayanokoji-san." Ayanokoji just glared and continued to drink her tea.

Hanako stood up and walked to her empty hosting table. She looked around to see everyone working hard and enjoying their time here. Hikaru made fun of Kaoru, making his twin sad. Hikaru held his face with both hands and said something to him that made the girls go, "it's the beautiful brotherly love!" Tamaki was wooing the girls with his looks and speeches. Hunny and Mori were hosting the girls just by eating cake in a very cute way. The megane Shadow King just stood next to Haruhi, talking about how the host club functions and threatening her that they, especially him, could make her disappear from Japan. The megane girl just sighed and walked up to Kyouya and tapped him on his shoulder.

"You'd think that you could make him disappear but I have ways to bring him back." Kyouya looked at her. "And what would those ways be?" Hanako innocently smiled at him. "I could tell you but my family would have to kill you." Haruhi looked at her and sweatdropped. _'She works in the shadows…'_ Tamaki appeared and started talking about how good men, but changed it to any good gender when Hanako sternly looked at him, could make another gender happy is everything. But, Haruhi shot him down. "But, it doesn't matter. Men, women or looks, it's what the inside counts for a person." Hanako looked at her and smiled. _'Good job Haruhi! I've been meaning to tell him that.'_ Then Tamaki finally went to his speech about beauty, glass cups and reflection. Haruhi was thinking of a word for him, something that suits his personality. When Tamaki went eye-level to her, she shot him down, heavily. "Obnoxious."

In the back, you could hear Hanako laughing like a hyena, holding onto Kyouya so that she doesn't fall to the ground. "Nice…one…Haruhi! I've never heard that one before!" Hanako said in between laughs. Kyouya just smirked and pushed his glasses. The twins approached her and praised her. Haruhi apologized to Tamaki and gave him a tiny compliment. The king slowly stood up, only to twirl around and pose. "Ah, you were touched by my speech, then I shall teach you more." Haruhi sweatdropped. "He recovers fast…" Hikaru looked at Haruhi, inspecting her. "Tono, even if you taught him, he doesn't pass the basic visual." He took of her glasses while talking. "Even if you take his glasses, his eyes will look smaller…" Hikaru trailed off when he saw Haruhi without glasses. Hanako followed everyone to look at Haruhi. "I lost my contacts on the first day of school…" _'Suddenly…this feels like déjà vu…'_ Thought the host club members and turned to look at Hanako. The girl felt their gaze on her and looked at them. "What? Do I have something on me?" Kaoru shrugged. "What just happened was like déjà vu." Hanako lifted an eyebrow. "Huh?" "The same thing happened when we first met you." Kyouya answered. "Whoa, really?" Hanako thought about it for a moment and realized it, making a lightbulb appear above her head. "Oh yea…what next, dragging her to change?" All of them looked at her emotionless. Hanako sweatdropped. "Great…déjà vu in April…" They all shrugged and focused again at the shocked Haruhi.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, you know what to do." They saluted, grabbed Haruhi and dragged her to the changing rooms.

"Kyouya, call the hairdresser." He flipped his phone open and dialed the number.

"Mori-senpai, get contacts from the nurse." Mori jogged out of the room.

"Tama-chan, how bout me?" Hunny looked at the king with huge eyes. "Hunny-senpai…" Tamaki said hesitantly. "Hm? Hm?" The cute boy nodded. "…Please eat the cakes." Hanako sweatdropped and felt the déjà vu in her. _'Wow…now that I think about, I feel bad about Hun-Hun.'_ She went up to Tamaki and glared at him. He cowered under her glare and tiptoed out of her sight. She smiled victoriously as she walked up to her cousin, who was depressingly eating cakes and talking to Usa-chan.

"Hun-Hun, would you like to go check on Haru-chan with me?" Hunny's face lit up and nodded. He grabbed Usa-chan, grabbing his cousin hand in the way and led her to the changing rooms. Unknowingly, Hanako heard something like two lightbulbs lighting up.

FOUR OUT OF SEVEN LIGHTBLUBS LIT UP

She shrugged it off and waited with her cousin and the twins for Haruhi to change. Then, the hairdresser went inside the stall Haruhi was in. The rest of the host club entered and waited for her to come out but at least one or two host would come out and work with the ladies. Before Hanako could come out and host, Haruhi revealed herself prim and proper, like a normal rich bastard in Ouran. "Haru-chan, kawaii!" Hunny praised her. "You could have told us you were this good-looking." The twins chorused. "He could get customers…" Hanako said. "You're right my dear sister! Just as I predicted." Tamaki said, making the words 'Liar' appear. Hanako glared at him with a killing intent. Kyouya held her shoulder, calming her down. Tamaki recovered and pointed at Haruhi. "You pass as a host and will no longer do trivial chores. If a hundred customers designate you, you're 8 million yen debt will be paid off." Haruhi looked at him like he grew wings behind him and stuttered, "H-Host?" Hanako sighed and heard the bell rang, signaling at break was over and time to head to electives.

Hanako walked out and gave the guests the notice. They all nodded and waved goodbye. One guest didn't wave at her, just glared at her, receiving one back. "As I said Ayanokoji-san, do not mess with me." The hosts were gathering their things and left with a wave. Hanako waited for Haruhi to come out. When she did, they walked to their first half-hour elective, politics.

_**Haruhi's POV**_

So much happened in a span of 1 hour, or was it an hour and a half? Anyway, Hanako-san and me were walking to our elective politics. She told me all her classes and electives, finding out that History, Mathematics, Science, Phys. Ed. and Politics were the only classes we have together. In return I told her what I have and she told me who to expect. Here's the list:

History: Hanako-san and the twins  
English Language Arts: the twins  
Mathematics: Hanako-san  
Science: Hanako-san  
Phys. Ed: Hanako-san  
Home Ec: The twins (occasionally, Hanako-san)  
Politics: Hanako-san

And well the rest were either Hanako-san, the twins, or all of the freshmen in the host club. At least I got some friends in my classes, right? The door to Politics appeared and we entered without hesitation. The only two seats were in the middle and the front. Hanako-san smiled at me, telling me good luck and sat on the middle seat. I sighed and sat on the last seat and soon, the teacher started his lesson. I have a reason to be here and that's because I want to be a lawyer, one that'll make my mother happy. I mentally smiled and continued to listen to Gucchi-sensei. I wonder what Hanako-san's doing?

_**Hanako's POV**_

BAH! What the hell am I doing in this class anyway?!

_Flashback – Last Night, Webcam Conversation with Parents in Hanako's Room_

"_But, mom, I don't want to learn politics!" I whined earning a stern look from my dirty blonde-haired honey colored eyed mom. "You will do this or we'll hand the company to that devil of an uncle of yours." She was talking about my paternal uncle, Kinomoto Tasuku. I hate that man. He always acted innocent to people important but when no one's around, he would always treat my family like dirt. He hates my father the most because, in my dad's words, _'I took the most beautiful woman away from him and married her.'

"_Ok ok, but you and dad are still gonna teach me right? Please say yes." I saw my mom nod and smile. "I miss you honey. We'll be there soon enough!" Before she could leave, I blurted out that I was in the Host Club. My mom's honey eyes widened but she smiled nonetheless. "When I arrive, I'm gonna give you the biggest hug in the world! You joined your first club!" I looked at her clueless…then I realized she was right. My mud colored haired with matching eyed dad came into view and looked at me. "Hanako, do not let those boys intimidate you like you're a weakling ok?" I nodded. "Wait, you're ok with me in the Host Club?" My dad nodded. "Suou-san told me that they're filled with the most trust worthy men in all Japan, plus your cousins are there." I smiled. "If only you're here, I would give you a very big bear hug."_

_My dirty blonde mom appeared again. "Anyway, your appointment with the designer Hitachiin-san is in a week so be sure to get ready. Got your colored contacts?" I nodded. "Don't worry mom…but I still don't like the idea of modeling…you know I hate it." My mom pointed at me. "I want my daughter to be known world-wide, even if it's a double-life." I sweatdropped, and then smiled. I blew kisses at them. "I love you mom, dad." They smiled and returned the gesture. "We love you too honey. Have a good night's rest ok?" I nodded. "By the way, tell Suou-san that his idea on the branches of pet stores world-wide is denied. It would be too hard to transport animals." I nodded once again and said good night._

_End of Flashback_

Oh yea…At least we got to talk. It's been 2 weeks since we last talked. When I told Kyouya that I'll coming to the club everyday of the week, Tamaki overheard us and started to twirl me. Ugh…Bad memory. I took notes while Gucchi-sensei taught and soon, the second half-hour of electives will start soon. I gathered my stuff and walked with Haruhi to her second elective, Home Ec. I have Home Ec every other day and today's not it. I waved at the twins and pushed Haruhi in. "Good luck!" She smiled and walked in while I walk towards the second year floor. I entered my second elective, Computers. When I had my first class, I had not realized that most of the students were second years and that I was immediately partnered with Kyouya-senpai by Hikari-sensei. It was a bit awkward but when we first got our good grade, we completely joined forces and became the top of the class.

I arrived on time and sat next to Kyouya-senpai. "Welcome again to Computers. Today you and your partner will have to figure out how to fix the broken computer in front of you." Hikari-sensei said. She continued with her explanation. "We'll have all week to do this and the first one to at least come near into fixing the computer, special privileges to the rumored computer room in the teacher's lounge." The whole class started to murmur around, confirming that the rumor was true. I smirked and looked at Kyouya, who in turn looked at me. "When do you think Tamaki-senpai gonna find out about Haruhi?" I asked. "10 minutes before the club closes." I smirked. "I say when something interesting happens. If I win, I get to choose the cosplay after summer break." He smirked. "If I win, no coffee in the club 'till summer break." I nodded and shook his hand. We both faced Hikari-sensei who walked to a table filled with instruments that could help us. "Good luck and may the best team win!"

I turned on the computer while Kyouya-senpai walked to the table to get some extra wires, screwdriver and a wire cutter. When the computer started, I immediately noticed what's wrong with the computer. I wrote something on Kyouya-senpai's notebook, we've been doing this so that people won't cheat (he won't kill me duh), and when he arrived he looked at his notebook. _"__Hard drive filled with viruses and a corrupted motherboard.__"_ He looked at me and nodded. Kyouya-senpai opened the computer as I turn it off. I handed him gloves and wore mine.

I looked inside, seeing that the computer was neglected for a very long time. It had so many dust and most of the instruments were very old, like 1990s old. Kyouya-senpai carefully took out the hard drive and handed it to me. I took a look at it and noticed that some of the exposed metal were rusting. "The computer's been wet." I whispered to my partner. "Yea, most of the things here are rusted. It'll be hard to fix this." I took a look at Hikari-sensei and saw a spark in her eyes. "She played us, senpai." I said to him. "We got the hardest computer just to see how much we can handle." Kyouya-senpai smirked. "Then we'll prove how much." I smirked and put the useless hard drive in a plastic bag.

Senpai passed me the motherboard and the fan, both broken. I sweatdropped when he handed my all the instruments. "What the hell? Everything's old and rusty?" Kyouya-senpai nodded and got up to get a new hard drive, motherboard and fan. I looked at all the things and noticed that some of them could still work if the rust was removed. I smiled and started to gently scrub the rust off of them.

When my partner arrived the bell rang, notifying that the last elective is coming. We carefully gathered all the things in one pile and covered it. Hikari-sensei walked to our table and smiled at us. "You guys did a good job today." She looked at me. "Your parents did tell me you're one of the best and I didn't doubt them for a second. You have potential to run your parents' company." I blushed and muttered thanks. She looked at Kyouya-senpai. "Just what I expected from an Ootori. Keep up the good work." Hikari-sensei smiled once again and left. I looked at my watch and panicked. I ran to the door, waving goodbye to Kyouya-senpai as I raced down to first year floor and just arrived in time for my last elective, First Aid. What? With my clumsiness, I'm bound to get hurt so I need some tips.

There was no one that I knew in this class but I managed. Today was CPR and we had to do it on a dummy. Long story short, I had to kiss a dummy to save him. It took all class and soon it was homeroom. I saw Haruhi waving to me with the twins sitting behind her looking bored. We just had to sit in class while our homeroom teacher talked about the instructions made by the chairman. When the bell rang, we were just about to walk out when Haruhi and me left our bags inside. We ran inside to look for our bags. "Huh? Where could they be?" I asked. "I think I got the solution." I walked to where Haruhi was and saw my bag and her bag in the pond. "What the-!" I shook my head and started to run down the hall. I stopped when Ayanokoji looked at me. "You know better than to mess with other status people." I glared at her. "I told you not to mess with me Ayanokoji. Me or any of my friends, counting Haruhi." On cue, Haruhi caught up and saw Ayanokoji and me. The red-haired girl looked at Haruhi. "If Tamaki-sama weren't this lovable as to let a commoner join the infamous host club, he even primped him!" She laughed as she walked away. I had an angry face as I stomp towards the pond.

I noticed that the stupid yellow dress I'm wearing is too long so I took out the thing that made it poofy and ripped it until it goes a few inches above my knees. I got out my cell and texted Hun-Hun that we might be late. I heard Haruhi splash in and search for her stuff. I repeated her actions and also looked for my stuff. After a few minutes, we found our stuff, except for Haruhi's wallet. I helped her look when Tamaki appeared. "You know that skipping would cause suspension, right?" I glared at him and pointed to the soaking items in the ground. "We dropped our stuff, your kingliness." Tamaki sweatdropped. "I need my wallet or else we won't have dinner…" I heard my cross-dressing friend. I turned and continued to search. A few minutes later, I heard splashing near me. I turned and saw Tamaki searching with us. "You know you'll just wet, right senpai?" Tamaki looked calmly at the water. "They say that 'Handsome men don't get hurt by water.'" Haruhi looked at him with shock in her face. "Ahh, found it." Tamaki turned around with the wallet in hand. I smiled and got out of the water. "What's the matter? Have you fallen for me?" I sighed. _'I thought he actually was acting serious.'_ "Heck no." Haruhi said defensively, snatching the wallet from him. "But why are you doing this?"

I turned to look at Haruhi. "Haruhi, you go ahead and wash up. I need Tamaki-senpai's help in getting a new uniform." She nodded. She grabbed her wet belongings and walked to the Third Music Room. I sternly looked at Tamaki-senpai. "Senpai, I only have a suspect in what happened here." Tamaki-senpai looked at me confusingly. "You're number one guest at the moment, Ayanokoji." His eyes widened and shook his head. "Ayanokoji-hime wouldn't do such a thing!" I glared at him and grabbed my wet items. "Think about it senpai. I really hate it when you're clueless." And with that I left him to his confusion.

* * *

My guests greeted me with worried expressions on their faces. "Hanako-san, are you ok?" "Why were you late?" "What happened to your uniform?" I smiled at them and told them not to worry as I entered to the changing rooms to look for something to wear other than my ripped uniform, which by the way I liked since I got more walking room. I looked around and saw a simple white polo with a pair of black formal pants. Unfortunately for me, I was wearing a black bra but there were no other clothes that I liked. I sighed as I changed out of my wrecked uniform and walked out wearing what I chose. Let me tell ya, being a B almost C-cup girl was not exactly what I had in mind.

When the boys (my guests) saw me, they had slight nosebleeds from noticing my black bra through my white polo. I sighed as I saw down and crossed my arms to cover them. "What happened to you, Hanako-san?" One of them asked while wiping the blood off his nose. "Well, I accidentally dropped my bag in the pond so I had to get it before all my work gets too wet." Another told me why I couldn't just copy off someone else (I noticed that he saying that I should copy off him…). "Well, I think that would be cheating and I don't cheat. That's gives a bad reputation." I saw him shift in his seat nervously. _'So he's a cheater…should've known.'_

When I stood up to get a drink, someone took my hand, twirled me and dipped me very low, my hair was touching the ground. I blinked and saw my number one guest Shiroku just inches off my face. I slightly blushed and asked him what he wants. "You know what I want Lady Hanako." His eyes traveled down to get a glimpse of my black bra. I growled with anger and pushed him off me. "You are the most despicable person I have ever met." I stomped towards Kyouya-senpai and was about to tell him that they could leave when he made a comment on my clothes.

"There's another set clothes hanging in your stall. I thought that you might need it." My eyes widened and smiled. "THANK YOU SO MUCH!" I ran to my stall and change to what was given to me. It was my green dress. It was a halter dress and it goes a few inches under my knees. A black sash was wrapped around my waist, letting it be tied into a big ribbon on my back. I smiled at the choice Mika-san made. _'Thank you so much, Mika-san!'_ I happily thought as I changed into it.

When I got out, I saw that there were no more guests in my table. I quizzically looked around, trying to find them when Takashi walked up to me. "Kyouya told them to leave and that Shiroku boy is banned from the club as of today." My day just couldn't get any better. Before I walked towards Kyouya-senpai, I looked at my first cousin. "Are you sleepy, Takashi?" When I saw him shake his head, I stared at him with disbelief. I shook my head and walked towards my savior.

_**Kyouya's POV**_

When I saw Hanako struggling with her guests today, I thought that she might need a break. After all, her stuff just got ruined and she might owe me a favor. Hehe… I heard her squeal and turned to witness one of her guests twirling her and dip her. I felt something rising in me, something I couldn't understand. What was it?

"You are the most despicable person I have ever met." I smirked at the look of that boy's face. It was kinda funny, but when he tried to grab her again, I saw Mori-senpai grab him and held him down. I smirked and saw Hanako walking towards me. I couldn't help but stare at her chest…Stop thinking about it! I slightly shook my head and looked at my notebook. Before she even opened her mouth, I answered her unquestioned question. "There's another set clothes hanging in your stall. I thought that you might need it." Even though I couldn't see her, I sense that she was shocked and happy. She ran inside the changing rooms while I walked towards her hosting table.

One of the boys saw me and asked where Hanako was. "She's currently unable to host today. I suggest that you leave immediately." The boy that dipped Hanako glared at me. "You're just saying that because you're jealous that I got an exclusive look at her chest." Before I could retort a comeback, Mori-senpai and Hunny-senpai grabbed his arms and glared at him. "Don't you dare harass my cousin, you bastard…" Hunny-senpai's dark side got out. I hope he doesn't beat him to a pulp. That would cost a lot of money. I looked in my notebook for the boy's file. "Nakamura Shiroku. Class 1-A, Heir to the Nakamura Shipyards." I looked at him with emotionless eyes. "I suppose you don't want your shipyards to fall apart just because you lost contact with one of your main investors?" His eyes widened. "No sir, I'll leave for good." I snapped my notebook shut. "Mori-senpai, could you lead them out of the room?" Senpai nodded and lead Hanako's guests out of the room, well, Hunny-senpai almost threw Nakamura-san out of the room. I heard a heavy thud following with an 'oof' outside.

Hanako approached me again, thanking me for what recently happened. "I think you would rather thank your cousins. They did most of the job." She nodded. "But you were the one who intimated them, especially that bastard. So, once again, thanks."

_**Normal POV**_

As Kero from Cardcaptor Sakura said, "expect the unexpected," Hanako suddenly gave Kyouya a peck on his cheek. I guess Kyouya didn't even follow Kero's advice because he had a slight blush across his face. Hanako smiled at him and ran towards Hunny's table. _'Did she see me blush?'_ The Shadow King thought. _'What happening to me?'_

At Hunny's table, "Hun-Hun, do you want chocolate cake?" Hanako asked with a smile. "Sure, Hana-chan!" The girls went moe. "Ah, look at the family relationship!" "Like siblings!" Hanako sweatdropped. _'…Why do I even bother?'_ Hunny tugged at Hanako's dress. "Is Haruhi a girl?" He whispered. His cousin nodded. "How long?" Hunny smiled. "Since you winked at him." Hanako chuckled. "And I assume you told Takashi?" The senior nodded. "He said that something interesting will happen soon." Hanako giggled. "I have the same feeling as well."

SIX OUT OF SEVEN LIGHTBULBS LIT UP

Meanwhile, in the center of the room lies a two-seater table. Haruhi and her unexpected guest, Ayanokoji sat, idly talking about random things. But if you'd look closely enough, Ayanokoji continues to glare at her and occasionally glare at the only female host.

"What happened to your bag, Haruhi-kun?" Ayanokoji asked him. "I, um, accidentally dropped it from the window." Haruhi said with uneasiness. "My, how unfortunate." The princess took a sip of her tea as Haruhi looked at her with shock. _'Why did this person designate me?'_ "But," Haruhi's thoughts were cut to an end when Ayanokoji resumed speaking. "In order to pick up your dirty bag, you bothered Tamaki-sama's and that wretched parentless girl's hands." Haruhi glared at her. "Don't you dare call Hanako-san a wretched person." The princess frowned. "You really don't know your place her in Ouran, do you?" Haruhi looked at her with calm eyes. "Tamaki-sama is only concerned with you because your background is unusual and that wretched gi- oops, Lady Hanako only pities you." Haruhi looked at Ayanokoji with interested eyes. "So basically, you're acting jealous right?" Her seatmate was shocked. "Well, basically, I've been getting the host club's attention and you're jealous because of that?"

Everything suddenly went fast forward. Hanako heard a yell and looked at them with wide eyes. In front of her was Ayanokoji under Haruhi. "What happened?" She questioned, mostly directly to Ayanokoji. "Haruhi-kun… Haruhi-kun suddenly got violent!" Hanako glared at her. Haruhi was looking at her disbelievingly. "Someone help me quick!" Soon, everyone was looking at the ruckus. "Get this commoner off–" Then the twins poured water over the two. Hanako smiled at them as she stood between them. "Wh-What are you doing?" Tamaki helped Ayanokoji up and brushed her hair off her face. "Tamaki-sama…Haruhi-kun wanted to-"

"How graceless… You threw Haruhi's and Hanako's bags into the pond." Ayanokoji made a comeback. "How could you… Do you even have proof?" Tamaki looked at the smirking Hanako. "Oh Ayanokoji, don't you know what my family specializes in?" She got out a tape-recorder and pictures of her throwing out the bags out the window. "The tape has our conversation just a few hours ago." The suspect's eyes widened. Every host looked at her with bored looks, especially the twins. "You're very beautiful… But you are not fit to be our guest. I know that Haruhi is not that type of guy." Ayanokoji's eyes were brimming with tears. "Tamaki-sama, you idiot!" And soon, the staring is now directed towards the sitting wet duck on the floor. "For you, well, I think a punishment is to be ordered, since you caused a ruckus." Tamaki sharply pointed to Haruhi. "Now you have to get a thousand guests to designate you!!" Haruhi looked like she was slapped on the face. "A…thousand?" A hand appeared in front of her. She looked up to see Tamaki smiling. She took his hand as he helped her up. "I'm looking forward to your progress, natural rookie." The king winked at her, making Haruhi to look at him disbelievingly.

Hanako ran up to her friend. "Here, Haruhi, this was the only uniform I could find in the club room." Haruhi looked inside the bag given to her. "But…" Hanako winked at her. "It better than staying wet right?" The commoner sighed. "Thank you…" She walked towards the changing rooms as the club hosts continued making their guests happy. Kyouya walked up to Hanako who was looking pleased with herself. "I'm going to win senpai, whether you like it or not." The megane chuckled. "So that's why you gave her the girl's uniform." Hanako nodded. "Soon, Tamaki-senpai will come out screaming bloody hell." Kyouya looked at his watch. "I wouldn't be so sure about that Hanako. It's almost 10 minutes before the club closes." Hanako smiled at him. "Oh really…" They both saw Tamaki enter the changing rooms with towels in his hands. Soon, the two megane students heard the last lightbulb light up. "3…" It was a few seconds before 10 minutes. "2…1…"

"BLOODY HELL!!" Could be heard throughout the whole school. The minute hand was on the number ten, making Hanako and Kyouya smirk. "I guess it's a tie." Kyouya said, walking towards the changing rooms. "I guess it is." The hostess turned around and told everyone it's closing time. When every guest was out, the whole club went inside the changing rooms. There you could see Tamaki shaking while Haruhi looked cute in the girl's uniform. "I guess it was fine if everyone thought I was a guy. It seems my consciousness for genders is lower than an average person."

_**Tamaki's POV**_

No…way…HARUHI'S A GIRL?! I think I heard some crow saying, "Aho. Aho. (meaning Stupid. Stupid.)"

_Flashback – A few seconds ago_

_I drew back the curtains to give Haruhi a towel. "I got a towel for you." When I looked at him, I saw him wearing a white spaghetti tank top. My arm fell to my side as the curtain closed in front of me. I think I heard a lightbulb light up. _

_In my head, I could see a row of lit lightbulbs forming into the kanji word for 'woman.' "Haruhi…" I said. "Yeah?" "You're a girl?" His hand held out his school ID. I looked at it with shock in my eyes. "Biologically, yeah." I dropped his, I mean her ID and screamed, "BLOODY HELL!!" _

_End of Flashback_

The whole club members surrounded me while I shake with shock. "I guess it was fine if everyone thought I was a guy. It seems my consciousness for genders is lower than an average person." I heard her say. "It was an interesting turn of events." Kyouya said. "You're just saying that because we had a tie, senpai." My eyes widened. I turned to look at my sister. "You were betting?!" Hanako nodded. "Kyouya-senpai and I already knew that Haruhi was a girl so we were betting on when you would find out." I started to disintegrate. "You…knew…from…the…beginning…" My sister smirked. "Ya, and the rest just found out through the series of events that happened."

"Ahh…" The wind started to blow me away when Haruhi said something. "But, senpai you looked a bit cool back there." I reverted back and blushed as I slowly stepped backwards.

_**Hanako's POV**_

I smirked at Tamaki-senpai's reactions. "Could this be the start towards love?" I looked at Kyouya-senpai. "Maybe, or a beautiful start of a great friendship?" He chuckled. "Maybe…"

"But it's not too bad to be a host and listen to girls chit-chat." Everyone looked at her with expressionless faces, except for Tamaki-senpai looking crestfallen. I stared at Haruhi with a smile. 'Trust me, once you get used to it, you'll never ever regret joining the club.' "I got it! Maybe I should start addressing myself as 'ore' from now on." I looked at her with shock in my eyes. "I have no comment what-so-ever…"

* * *

At the Ootori house, I was greeted with a tackle and the carpet. "HANAKO!!" Who the hell? I looked up to look at the face of my attacker. My eyes widened to see Akito-san's fiancée, Emily Christopher. "Emily?" Emily just continued to smile like an idiot. "YAY! You do remember!" I sweatdropped and then I realized that she's still on me. "Emily…could you please get off?" She got off and rubbed the back of her head. "Sorry…I guess I gain some pounds huh?" I shook my head. "I guess I was shocked when you tackled me, Emily-san." Then my eyes widened. "YOU KNOW JAPANESE?!" Emily-san smiled. "Yea, my fiancée Akito taught me. It was pretty funny. He almost gave up on me." I chuckled.

"I see that you talked with Hanako-san." I turned around to see Akito-san and Kyouya-senpai standing in the doorway. Oh yea, I forgot to mention that I took a cab home since Kyouya-senpai took the limo to the hospital. "Yea, Akito! I accidentally tackled her to the ground. I guess I got over-excited." Emily-san said. I smiled. When I first met her, she was a workaholic. I think it was Akito-san's influence that changed her. "Hanako-san, would you like to be our witness?" I looked at Akito-san. "What for?"

"Yes, Akito, what for?" My eyes widened. Behind the two brothers was their father, Ootori Yoshio. Emily-san suddenly hid behind me, but since I'm shorter than her (curse my 4'9'' height), she was at a disadvantage. Akito-san cleared his throat and said, "To ask for your blessings, father." Ootori-san looked at him. "What for?" Akito-san motioned for Emily-san to come introduce herself. "Hello, sir. My name's Emily Christopher, Akito's fiancée."

The next thing that happened was Akito-san being slapped across the face. I gasped in surprise as Kyouya-senpai's and Emily-san's eyes were wide. "Why didn't you tell me about this, Akito?" Ootori-san's voice was filled with annoyance. "She is not of the rich. Her father just made a breakthrough in the law firm." It was as if I could hear the couple's heart break into pieces. My eyes were brimming with tears, just for them. "Akito, I demand that you cancel the engagement." I couldn't take it anymore. I turned and ran towards my room. I could hear that someone was following me. "Wait, Hanako!" When I reached the door to my room, I tried to look for the key. I was terribly shaking and put my back on the wall, slowly sliding to the ground. My tears fell as I thought about how cruel Ootori-san was.

"Hanako…" I felt arms wrap around me. I turned to bury my tear-stained face on his chest. "Why, senpai…? Why am I even crying for them? I could've just minded my business and ignored what just happened but I couldn't. I swore I heard their hearts were slowly breaking into pieces. What's happening to me…?" I didn't hear him answer. I only felt his hand stroking my head, assuring me that it's going to be all right.

_**Normal POV**_

Meanwhile, what's happening downstairs?

Emily was in tears while Akito was trying his best not to cry. Then, he remembered Hanako. _'It's better to say it sooner than later.'_

"Father, I do not care what you say." Emily looked at her fiancée. "I will marry Emily, even if you rip me off the family's name." Yoshio stared wide-eyed at his middle son. He soon regained is posture and glared at his son. "If you insist, but hear this: once you marry this wretched girl, you are no longer a part of this family." And with that, he walked away. Akito sighed and walked towards his crying love. "Are you ok?" Emily smiled. "I am now. Thanks, Akito." The middle Ootori hugged his fiancée. "I love you, Emily. Remember that." The American nodded. "Always."

Akito couldn't help notice the look on his father's face when Hanako ran off, making Kyouya follow her. _'Was he…happy? Dammit, I need to warn Kyouya. Something tells me that something terrible will happen soon.'_

In his office, Yoshio was talking to someone in the phone. "Yes, Ryo. Something tells me that they'll get along quite fine here." He paused. "I understand that you respect your daughter's freedom but wouldn't it be best to merge our companies?" Yoshio jerked the phone away from his ear. A 'DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH MY DAUGHTER, YOSHIO! EVEN IF YOU ARE MY HUSBAND'S BEST FRIEND!' could be heard from the phone. "Ahh…Yuki, so nice to hear you again." Yoshio said. "I stand by what I said, Yoshio. Don't you dare touch a single hair off my daughter." Yuki said with malice in her voice. "I understand, Yuki, though, you might want reconsider the merge. They're getting closer as time flies." And with that he hung up the phone. "What troublesome people…" He said as he rubbed his temples. He remembered the look on his son's face when he followed Hanako. The devil smirked. _'Just what I've expected… Maybe, just maybe this'll work out in the end…'_

* * *

**_OK...well, I updated!! WHOO!! Oh and I kinda had Naruto Episode 101 in my head for a while... That explains the AHO AHO. It's really funny. _**

**_Hm...Ask me questions and i'll reply back cuz I dont know what to say anymore...hm..._**

**_DISCLAIMER: WHY THE HELL DO I HAVE TO REPEAT THIS?! Go look at the previous chapters!_**


	10. April Troubles

**Chapter 10: April Troubles**

_**Normal POV**_

Hanako stood disbelievingly in front of the male club members. "WHAT THE HELL IS ALL THIS?!" King Tamaki winced at her voice. "My dear sister, we're only celebrating the coming of summer. So we're in the tropical island called Bali!" The hostess glared at him and stomped out of the room. "Tell my guests I'm sick."

Hanako walked towards the gardens and sat in the benches. "Ugh…I swear if I see another outrageous cosplay, I'm going to quit and join the, the, the gymnastics club! Heck, I'm not even that flexible!" Hanako got out her diary and started to write.

_April 11, Club Hours – Ouran Gardens_

_DAMMIT! Why the hell do they have to do cosplays?! Sure, I like some of the cosplays but it's outrageous! Some of them are pointless, like todays. It's some stupid celebration of the coming of summer. IT'S EARLY SPRING!! _

_But, right now, all I can think about is Akito-san and Emily-san. They went to America to make arrangements for the wedding. I don't know what's happening to me. I should've just ignored them. But I couldn't. It was so hard. Their hearts were breaking… But, I'm happy that they're getting married. They even asked me to be their maid of honor! Good luck to the happy couple!_

_Oh and before I forget, note to self:_

_April 13 – Meeting with Hiitachiin designers (boy, won't that be fun)_

_April 21 – Host Club's Spring Dance (female guests only, I'm happy about that)_

_April 24 – Try to fly to Ohio_

Hanako locked her diary and put the lock inside her locket. _'It's that time of year again…'_She stood up and walked back towards the club room. "Father wants to see you like this!" Hanako looked at the door, choosing between going in and going home. She sighed and hesitantly entered the room. The hostess saw the king crying over a picture of a long-haired female looking version of Fujioka Haruhi. "What the…?" The latter looked at her with annoyance written over her face. "He found a picture of me and blew it up…"

"Why did you even cut it, Haruhi?" The doppelgangers asked. "The day before the first day of school, a kid in the neighborhood got gum stuck on my hair so I cut because it kinda got annoying. I really don't care if I was taken as a guy." Tamakizoomed in her face with a tearful face. "GIRLS SHOULDN'T USE 'ORE'!!" He dramatically turned to face Kyouya. "Okaa-san, Haruhi's using foul language!"

Kaoru looked at the Shadow King. "Okaa-san being…?" Kyouya shrugged. "Position-wise, probably me." Hanako smirked. "That nickname fits you, okaa-san." Kyouya twitched. "I advise you to not call me that." The megane girl looked at him. "And why not?" The Ootorigot out his notebook and found her file. "Kinomoto Hanakoa.k.a Star-" The latter closed the notebookquickly. "Shut up or you go to hell." She said withmalice. The onyx-eyed boy smirked and leaned over her ear. "I know about your meeting with Hitachiin-san. I'll gladly accept the position as your escort." Hanako glared at him. "Don't you dare, Ootori." He just smiled at her and looked at the now confident Tamaki.

"If you don't master ballroom dancing before the Spring Dance, you will have to reveal your true identity and be demoted back to trivial chores!" Haruhilooked at him with shock in her eyes. Her best friend walked up to her and smiled. "I'll gladly be your dance partner." She leaned towards Haruhi's ear. "Plus, I don't know how to dance either." Poor Hanako, she was overheard by the unscrupulous doppelgangers. "Tono, Lady Hanako does not know how to dance!" That caused Hanakoto punch them. "Why you little-!" Kyouya's intimidating voice interrupted her. "If you don't learn how to dance, you'll be my maid for a week." The girl looked at him with shock. "WHAT?!"

"My father and brothers are out next week so I plan on giving the servants a week-off." Kyouya smirked. "That means you're gonna be the only maid in the house." Hanako was fuming. "No thank you! I don't care if you tell them. I won't be your maid!" The evil neko twins smirked and looked at Kyouya. "What does she mean senpai…?" The Shadow King smirked and pushed up his glasses. "You'll find out in 2 days."

**--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--**

"Quick, quick, slow. Quick, quick, slow. Very nice, Haruhi-kun. Put your feet together at slow." Right now, Haruhi's being taught how to ballroom dance by her brand new guest, the host-wandering guest, Kasugasaki Kanako. Haruhi looked nervous as to think she would step on her guest. "The gentleman must lead. Look carefully at your female partner."

On the other hand, our Lady Hanako is being taught how to dance by none other than… Drum roll please… Hitachiin Kaoru!! "Ow."

"Gomen!" Hanako apologized for the 10th time. "It's ok. It's your first time." Kaoru reassured her. He led her through all the basics of waltzing. Hanako was hypothetically sweating, so nervous that she might step on Kaoru's feet again.

In the back, Kyouya was unconsciously glaring at Lady Hanako's partner. "Kyou-chan, why are you glaring at Kao-chan?" His head snapped to the side to see his senior. The Shadow King pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "Don't you have some guests to attend to, senpai?"

"Kyouya-senpai, are you ok? You're blushing." His head turned to see Hanako looking at him. She was finally finished with her dance of death with Kaoru. Kyouya sighed with relief. "It's nothing. You must be imagining things." And with that he walked away.

_**Kyouya's POV**_

Why? When I saw them dancing, I was suddenly angry at Kaoru… Heck, I didn't know I could feel that way! I looked at Hanako, watching her eat a strawberry cake with Hunny-senpai.

"Is this Ginori?" I walked up to the host wandering guest with a business face. "Yes, we're expanding our tea sets to ensure our guests' happiness." Kasugasaki-san lovingly looked at the tea cup. "Pretty…"

The door opened to reveal Suzushima Tohru, the son of the Suzushima Trading Company. "Ah, Suzushima-san, thank you for bringing us a new set. Your choices have brought our guests happiness. You're very good." Suzushima-san chuckled and said his thanks. "Is he from the company?" Haruhi walked up to us. "No, I'm student here. Can't you see the uniform?"

I heard a chuckle behind us. "You're funny, Haruhi-kun. Can't you see that he's not the heir of a first-class company?" That would've affected me in some ways, thus noting the reaction of Suzushima-san. "The SuzushimaTrading Company mainly deals with importing and exporting tablewares and as of now, their shares are number one in the market."

_**Haruhi's POV**_

'_Whoa, that's impressive.' _Haruhi thought. _'Wait, so that means everything my mother bought was traded by his companies?' _My thoughts wandered into those options, nearly forgetting the situation happening right now. "Aren't you going to study in England next month?"

"Ah, yes. Well then, I'll be going." I saw Suzushima-san walk out of the Third Music Room and felt Hanako walking towards me. "Ah, I remember him. Our families used to havecontact with each other but now, since we have our own trading corp, we just stayed friends." I smiled at Hanako. "Would you like to use the teacups now?" I saw her smile and nod. "Come on, let's use it."

_**Normal POV**_

"Enjoying your time at the host club?" The host-wandering guest looked up to see Tamaki. "Are you close to the person just now?" Haruhiasked while walking towards the kitchen with Hanako. Kanako did a double-take and blushed. "W-W-W-W-We're not close or anything. W-What are you talking about, Haruhi-kun?" She stood up and nervously walked out of the room. "I-I shall excuse myself for today. Take care!" And she left.

"Liar." Haruhi's head turned to face her best friend. "She's engaged to Suzushima since they were kids. Ever since she found out Suzushima was going to study in England without telling her, she ignored him since and started her host wandering." Hunnylooked at his cousin with interest. "How'd you know all this?"

"My parents." Hunny mouthed an O. "Kyouya, since when did you know?" Kyouya looked at him. "About the fiancée business? I had to research our customers just in case. The information wasn't useful so I just ignored it."

Suzushima Tohru

Grades are impressive; Family prestige is so-so; Looks are average; His strong point is his serious personality.

If you had to pick a bad aspect…

He doesn't leave a strong impression. He's weak.

In other words, he's boring.

End of Report

'_He has no mercy on guys…'_ Both the girls thought. "Well, then, let's write out a plan." All looked at their king with confused faces. "Why?"

Tamaki, looking all confident, answered them. "Our host club exists to bring fortune to the ladies!"

All looked at him as if he was crazy. "Che, go and do what you want. I don't want to be a part of it." Hanakosaid. She grabbed her bag and left with Kyouyatrailing after her. "You know, I'll still come with you to see Hitachiin-san, right?" She glared at the Shadow King. "I hate it when you say something like that…"

* * *

_**Hanako's POV**_

Dammit. He just had to come, didn't he? "Oi, Hanako, let's go. The limo's waiting." I looked at owner of the voice. "I hate you. You know that, right senpai?" He just smirked and opened the car door for me. "Ladies first, Starlight-hime." My now purple colored eyes glared at him and got in. Mika-san followed suit then that bastard himself.

It was a quiet ride to the Hitachiin Manor. A very tense and quiet ride indeed. I sat across the Shadow King who was quietly typing away on his laptop. "Hana-chan, remember, this is your new designer. You have to be nice, unlike last time." I sweatdropped and nervously smiled at my 'manager' Karasu Hoshi, a.k.a. Hanakino Mika. "Hai, hai. I'll behave, _unless those twins behave too…_"

"Hana-chan, just behave ok? Your mom won't be happy if you disobey her again." My body stiffened. She just had to bring back memories huh?

_Flashback – 1 year ago, Los Angeles, California USA_

"_But mom! Her designs are crazy! She makes me looklike a hooker!" I whined, but soon, I started to regret ever whining. Her honey colored eyes narrowed at me. "People won't know it's you. They think it's a professional model so START ACTING LIKE IT!!" My eyes widened as I shook behind my nervous dad. "Yuki, be reasonable. This is our daughter. Surely you wouldn't want her to looklike a prostitute in front of us." I looked at my dad with an irked look on my face. _'Way to boost up my confidence dad…'

_End Flashback_

In the end, I had to wear clothes that barely covered my body. It was gross, very revealing and I hated it. I looked at Mika-san and smiled. In the corner of my eyes, I saw Kyouya-senpai rapidly type away on his laptop. Interested, I slid to the seat next to him and look at the contents of the laptop.

Inside were pictures of me, well, Starlight from the beginning to the recent. My eyes widened when I saw the pictures of me in revealing clothes. _'Is he a pervert like Tamaki-senpai?' _I had an irk mark on my head as I glared at my upperclassman. "How the hell did you gather THIS MUCH info on me?" He looked at me with a smirk on his face. "That's for me to know, and you to never find out." I kept my anger at bay and looked at him with intense anger in my eyes. "Don't you dare show these to anyone else, got it?!" He just continued to smirk and retreated back to his laptop. I looked outside and saw that we reached our destination.

**--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--**

_**Normal POV**_

"Welcome Starlight to my humble abode!" The ginger haired lady with goldish eyes greeted Hanako– Starlight – with a hug. Starlight hugged her back and smiled. "Thank you again for letting me model your designs. They all look great." The Hitachiin designer smiled. "Thank you Starlight. Come and meet my sons. They have great fashion senses like their mom." Starlight twitched a little bit. _'They really are like their mom…'_She thought as she was dragged to the other room, Mika following them.

Meanwhile, with Kyouya and the twins. "Kyouya-senpai, how do you know Starlight?" Hikaru asked. "Her parents are close to my father so he requested for her to stay at our house until tomorrow." Kaoru looked at him skeptically. "I still don't believe you. Why does she look a bit like Hanako? Where is she anyway?" "At home or somewhere else." Hikaru looked at him. "You still didn't answer Kaoru's first question."

Kyouya sighed. _'This is getting troublesome.'_"Hikaru, Kaoru! Come and introduce yourselves to Starlight!" Starlight and Hitachiin Yuzuha appeared at the doorway. The twins smiled and bowed. "We're Hitachiin Hikaru and Kaoru! It's nice to meet you." Starlight faked a smile. "It's nice to meet both of you. I do wonder who who is."

"Now, let's get you into the clothes! I bet they'll look great on you!" Starlight was literally dragged off her feet by the twins, who had a smirk on their faces. When they arrived to the studio, there were racks and racks of clothing. The pretending model looked at awe. "In America, there are not that many clothes… Wow…" Hikarupulled out a covered item and gave it to Starlight to change into. "It's a renaissance dress. I bet it'll look great on you." _'And see if it's Hanako, hehe.'_

Starlight went in a changing room and sighed. _'Great…they'll torture me to no end if they find out I'm Hanako.'_She sighed once again and changed into the resonssaince dress. When Hanako went out, their eyes went wide.

It was a deep blue dress with light purple ruffles to match. It hugged her figure perfectly, like it was meant to be for her. It was a low square neckline, showing a bit of her cleavage and it touched the floor. Light purple gloves covered her whole forearm and 2in. deep blue closed shoes matched the dress. On her waistline was a silver belt-like ribbon.

Kyouya adjusted his glasses to hide his upcoming blush. The twins high-fived each other. "YAY! It is Hanako!" Hanako did a double-take. "Huh? Who's this Hanako you're talking about?" Kaoru smirked at her. "Hanako is the only girl who would look great at any choice of clothing and would only think of changing her eye color to change aliases." Hanako sighed in defeat. "You win…"

"Well, it was bound to happen, Hanako-san." Yuzuha said. "Saa, let's get you into make-up and fix your hair!" The once Starlight nodded and sat down on a chair. "You know, Hanako, if you wore a wig, it wouldn't be noticeable." Hikaru said as he was fixing her hair. "And how can I wear a wig if my hair is this long?" Hanakoretorted. "Easy, cut it." The model shook her head. "The long hair means something to me. It's the only thing that makes me remember her."

Kaoruput light blue eye shadow withdark blue eyeliner. He put light pink blush on each cheek and light red lipstick withgloss. He over shadowed the light blue with a dark blue eye shadow and smiled at his creation. "The eye shadow and the dress brought out the purple contacts. Nice choice today." Hanako smiled. "Thanks. I had a feeling to wear purple today."

Hikarutrimmed her hair to remove the split ends and such. He pulled out blue and purple ribbons and did a ribbon braid on her hair. He left out some bangs that shaped her face. The twins finally revealed herself. "See? Doesn't it look cute on you?" They chorused. Hanako smiled and hugged the twins. "Arigatou. But don't tell anyone that Starlight's Hanako, k?"

"Why would we tell people? You're our best friend." Kaoru said. "Arigatou." _'But it feels like I'm betraying my other friends in America…'_Hanako thought as she walked towards the studio. "Smile!"

* * *

_**Hanako's POV**_

'_Only one more week until I go to America…'_I thought as I changed into the dress the twins gaveme. It was a white knee-lengthhalter dress with a deep green ribbon tied to my waist. The hems were deep green ruffles and it was flowly but not flowlyenough to make it fly. I wore a circle-shaped jade necklace with a silver chain. I had silver heart charmed bracelet, given to me by my aunt. I was in the brink of crying but now's not the time. I left my hair down and I only had light pink blush, light pink lip gloss and green eye shadow on. It was simple enough.

Kyouya-senpai was waiting for me downstairs. He was on the phone; talking to someone I don't know nor care. When he was done, I saw his eyes widened when he saw me but quickly reverted back. "Come on, Tamaki called and said we haveto open the ball." I shook my head. "Why am I opening? If I recall, there aren't any boys allowed at the dance so it should be you." Senpai sighed. "Fine, now let's go. We don't want to be late."

When we arrived the twins twirled me around, praising me and my dress. "At least we got to dress you in one of our creations. Haruhi has to pretend so she couldn't wear a dress." I looked at them. "But isn't she going to wear one later for the plan?" Kaoruwhined. "Demo! We can't dance with her in a dress!" I sighed and walked towards Haruhi. "I advise that you should handle make-up, dresses, and heeled shoes or you'll be in hell later." She looked at me with a confused face. My cell phone rang my favorite song, Inseparable by my best friends, the Jonas Brothers. I answered it and guess who was on the other line? "Hanako, meet our guests at the entrance." I sighed and closed my phone. Kyouya-senpai sure has ways to bring down the moment.

I met the girls at the door and smiled at them. "I hope you enjoy the ball tonight!" I kept saying. I saw some giveglares at me and some with hearts in their eyes, saying how cute I was and such. I swear, Ouranis weird… When I went back to the club room, I groaned from muscle pain. My cheeks hurt from smiling too much!! Ugh! "Wow…and you didn't even whine about the pain." Hun-Hun said. "It hurts of course but now I can relax and enjoy the silence while you guys dance with the girls." Hun-Hun smiled nervously. "Uh, actually, the first part of the ball you." My eyes widened. "What?!" I was shocked. I didn't even plan to appear on the dance floor! "Tamakisaid that on the first part, you'll be the first girl that each of the hosts dances with." I groaned. "Why me?!"

"Tamaki said that since there are no other boys here you get the first dance." Ugh… "He said that you should be at the center of the dance floor before Kyouya finishes his opening." I grumpily stood up. "If Tamaki's my first dance, then I'll stomp on his feet the whole dance."

**--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--**

I frowned as I was twirled around by none other than the King himself. I swear, if he twirls me one more time, the last dance step will be on his foot. "Tamaki, look behind you." When he turned his head, I stomped on his foot, hard. "OUCH!!" He jumped far away from me, far enough for me to be dragged away by my 1st cousin, Takashi. I smiled at him. "Thank you!"

The dance with Takashiwas silent, with only a few grunts from him being stepped on and my sorrys. I was then twirled and passed to Kaoru. "I hope you practiced at home, Lady Hanako." I slightly blushed and lowered my head. I heard him laugh his sweet laugh, wait, SWEET LAUGH?! I'm going crazy…

I felt his hand lift my chin ever so lightly, making me lookup to him. I saw him give me a loving smile and was about to lean towards me when I was pulled by Hun-Hun. "Hana-chan! Let's dance!" I still had that blush on my face but smiled at him. I laughed as I lifted him up in the air and twirled him. So, my last dances were Hikaru, Haruhi, then…

I turned around and saw the guy I saw about to name next, Kyouya-senpai.

**--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--**

_**Kyouya's POV**_

I smirked at Kaoru's disbelieving face when he saw Hanako being pulled by her cousin. Mind you, I told Hunny-senpai that he could have a sweets buffet next week. I told him to pull Hanako away from Kaoru. I felt someone behind me. "Hikaru, what do you need?" I said.

"You planned that didn't you?" I chuckled. "Maybe I did, maybe I didn't." I felt him glare at me. "If you hurt Kaoru or Hanako I will-" I turned to face him. "Will what, Hikaru? I just did it for fun so, why don't you wait your turn?" He glared at me one more time and left. I sighed and rubbed my temples. What am I exactly doing? I looked at Hanakowho was laughing with Hunny-senpai. I lightly blushed at how her laugh was beautiful music to my ears. Wait, I didn't even know I had that in my vocabulary!! Then, unconsciously, I walked towards the dancing couple and pulled Hanako.

"Huh?" When she saw me, I saw her lightly blush. I chuckled and danced with her. It was a silent dance but I enjoyed her company. Although, I noticed her head was lowered. I lifted her chin up and leaned towards her ear. "I'll meet you on the dance floor after the ball." I whispered. I put the dance to a stop and left a shocked and blushing Hanako to Haruhi. I smirked when I saw Kaoru glare at me. "Sorry Kaoru, one point for me." His glare intensedas I was walking to the dressing rooms. I gave the signal to Tamaki through radio. I smirked. "An accident in the end will heat things up."

**--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--**

_**Normal POV**_

Kasugasaki Kanakoarrived and walked towards the cross dresser, who was watching her best friend dance with Hikaru. "Haurhi-kun." Haruhi turned her head to see the host-wandering guest. "I'vebeen looking for you. Would you dance with me?" Haruhi smiled and held out her hand when suddenly, two people kidnapped her.

"Kidnapping…?" Said Kanako. Behind her, Tamaki smirked.

Meanwhile, before that incident happened, Hikaru and Hanako were dancing, as you all knew. "Kyouya-senpai was the one who told Hunny-senpai to pull you away from Kaoru." He admitted to the girl. Hanako smiled. "I figured as much but I thought it would be Tamaki who would tell Hun-Hun." Hikaru laughed. "Now that I got that off my chest, I have to go and help Haruhi get ready for the plan." Hanako nodded and walked away from Hikaru and to the punch bowl.

'_Why would Kyouya-senpai tell Hun-Hun to pull me away from Kaoru? Well, I think it was nice of him… Kaoru was about to kiss me! I'm not ready yet!'_Hanako sighed and walked out into the balcony. The wind blew, making cherry blossoms dance in the air. "Kirei…" She whispered. "Not as beautiful as you." I heard someone behind and felt someone wrap their arms around my waist. I turned my head to see orange. "Kaoru?"

"Shh…" I blushed at how he was this close to me. I then felt the warmth being removed from my back. "Gomen. Got lost at the moment." I was still red so I didn't face him. I remembered when I felt him on my back. He was so warm… My heart started to thump faster. _'Ugh…I hate feeling this feeling…It makes me feel weak.'_ I thought. I remembered when I fell for Joe Jonas but I found out I only felt sibling love for him. I sighed.

"What are you thinking, Hanako?" Kaoru asked, standing next to me. I sighed once more. "I dunno. Maybe of what you and Kyouya-senpai just did…" I heard him chuckle. "Look, it's about to start." I looked at the garden to see Kasugasaki running with Suzushima trailing behind her. I sighed. It seems like it's gonna be mushy so I walked inside the ballroom. I sat down on one of the chairs and waited for everything to happen.

I heard Haruhi kissed Kasugasaki on the lips and I chuckled at that but when everyone left and I saw her, I started to laugh. "Haruhi! You kissed Kasugasaki!" She just shrugged. "They don't know I'm a girl so it doesn't matter to them, although…" Her eyes wandered towards the crying Tamaki. I smirked. "He's the problem?" Haruhi sighed. "He was the one that pushed me but I blame the twins too since they left banana peels on the floor." I just smiled. "Anyway, I have to go. I bet dad's wondering where I've been." I waved goodbye at my favorite crossdresser and saw the rest were leaving too. I smiled at them and waved my goodbyes. Suddenly I felt warm lips on my cheek. I blushed a deep shade of red to see that it was Kaoru. "Goodnight. I'll see you next week." I sheepishly nodded and turned around. I heard him chuckle and left.

'_Ugh…Lately I've been blushing too much…I hate that…'_I soon heard some soft music in the background. I turned around to see a bowing Kyouya. "May I have this dance, Lady Hanako?" He looked up, revealing his smile, something that if I wasn't serious, I would'vemelted right there and now. I gave him a loving smile, happy to know the real Ootori Kyouya.

He wrapped his arms around my waist while I wrapped my arms around his neck. I rested my head at his chest and slowly moved with the music. "You know, I saw you and Kaoru together." I giggled. "So what are you going to do about it?"

"Aren't you going to Ohio this 24th?" He's avoiding the question but I didn't care. I nodded. "It's my auntie's birthday and I always go to her grave. I never missed a year." I felt tears going down my eyes. "I miss her so much…" I felt him hug me. "Why don't I come with you?" I looked up to see him very near my face. I turned my head to hide my upcoming blush. "I don't mind but you'll be missing school." His warm hand touched my cheek, making me face him. "I don't care just as long as we're together." I pushed him away from me and started laughing.

"That was so CORNY!!" I clutched my stomach, feeling it would burst from laughing. I laughed harder when I saw him glare at me. "I'm sorry but corny doesn't work for me!" I saw him smirk, not good.

He grabbed me by the waist and kissed me. I then heard a gasp but I didn't care. I returned the kiss Kyouya-senpai gave me. _'Wait… I shouldn't even be falling for anyone in the host club!'_I pushed Kyouya-senpai away from me and turned around, not facing him. "I'm sorry… It's just that… I'm not ready yet…" I heard him chuckle and hugged me from behind. "I'll wait until you understand…" He whispered. And by the way, that almost made me melt, again.

I looked up at the door to see a pair of golden eyes staring right at me. When he noticed, he ran away, making me feel guilty. _'What have I done now…?'_

* * *

_**Normal POV**_

Lady Hanako sighed. _'Now that I know Kyouya-senpai and Kaoru has feelings for me, I don't know which one to accept…'_She was now on a jet plane towards Ohio. Hanako grasped her locket tightly. _'But, now's not the time to think about it…'_

"Lady Hanako, we havearrived." The pilot said. She nodded and got off the plane, meeting up with her uncle, Hoshiwara Kaido. "Are you ready?" He asked her. When he saw her nod, they got into the car and drove towards the cemetery. When they got there, they saw a huge bus parked outside. _'It couldn't be…'_

"**HANAKO!!"**Someone yelled when Hanako walked up to the bus. She was then glomped by three people, namely the Jonas Brothers. **"We came here as fast as we could."** Kevin said. **"We thought you needed some support." **Joe said. **"Besides, we miss you too."**Hanako smiled. **"Thank you so much for coming. It means so much to me."**

"Don't forget us." The Host Princess turned around to see the whole host club, minus Haruhi because she doesn't havea passport. She felt her eyes were wet then she realized she was crying. "Thank you… all of you." She said with a smile.

Her uncle, Kaido, saw how happy she looked when everyone arrived and smiled. _'I hope they would teach her to move on… She needs the all support she can get…'_He thought. "Let's go before it gets dark." Kaido said.

When they arrived at HoshiwaraRachel's grave, Hanako was being held by the Jonas Brothers. The host club just stood there, understanding the situation. Hanakothen sat in front of her aunt's grave. "Auntie, happy birthday…" She put some daffodils on her grave. "I hope you stay in my heart forever…" Hanako smiled and wiped off her tears. **"Now, who wants to eat some food?" **

Some were smiling and some were yelling. When they were walking out of the cemetery, something made Hanako stop for a moment. "Where are you going?" Hunnyasked. "I just forgot to do something. I'll be right back!" She ran back to her aunt's grave and placed a picture frame on it. "There, now you'll know that wherever I am, I'll always be right next to you."

"Come on Hanako! I wanna try some western food!!" Hikaru yelled. **"And we want to get to know your new friends!"**Joe said. Hanakosmiled and ran towards them with a smile. _'I hope you're guiding me, auntie…'_

* * *

__

**I'm really really really really (well you get the point) SORRY!! I knew I kept you guys waiting! It's just well, I felt Host Princess has no plot or maybe it became boring, so I lost my inspiration for it.**

**But when I met some people, they gave me SOME inspiration but it wasn't enough. Then, when I thought I lost hope and thought of deleting it, well, I met someone who helped me. She's the greatest (but not as great as the others) and I would die for her just to see her smile!**

**I know it's weird but bear with me. I'll try my best to put more chapters but I can't guaranty it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not and will not own Ouran. **


	11. InterClass Challenge

**Chapter 11 – Inter-Class Challenge**

**_Normal POV_**

'_Ugh, why me, I just wanted to watch, not be a part of it!'_ Both girls thought while standing next to Class 1-A's team.

_Flashback – A few weeks back_

"_Haruhi, are you excited for the challenge?" Hanako asked her favorite cross dresser. The latter nodded. "I can't wait to see who gets to represent our class." They were walking back to their class, suddenly some students from their class started to crowd around them. "What the…?" Hanako mumbled._

"_You guys are so lucky!"_

"_Can't wait to see what you guys would do!"_

"_We're rooting for you!"_

_Both girls looked at everyone like they're crazy. When they entered the classroom, they immediately went to the paper stuck to the wall. The cross dresser and the maiden stood with wide eyes to see they were the top 2 out of 5 that will compete with the other classes. _"NO!!!!!" _Hanako was mentally screaming her head off. _'Why me?! I'm not even physically fit!'

_Haruhi was especially shocked but soon sighed. "I guess because I'm smart and popular they picked me. I guess that's your reason too, ne, Hanako?" Hanako sighed and nodded. They looked at the list to see that the twins were also there. "Huh, no surprise the twins were picked as well."_

_Hanako sighed glumly. "And I thought I was gonna just watch people compete…" She mumbled._

_End of Flashback_

------------------

"Welcome to our Inter-Class Challenge!" said the Student Council President. The whole high school section yelled and screamed their hearts out. "Now, let's welcome Class 1-A's team!" Glumly, Hanako and Haruhi walked behind enthusiastic pair of twins and their student representative. _'Wait, I'm the only girl on the team?!'_ Hanako mentally thought as she was squeezed between Hikaru and Kaoru. The crowd screamed wild, mostly the girls screamed because of our favorite freshmen hosts. "Psst, Souga-san, are you feeling uncomfortable?" Hanako whispered to him when she finally got out of the twins' grasp. He nodded. "I'd rather be in the stands than be here…" She nodded sympathetically with him.

"Let's give large overly high-pitched screams to Class 2-A!" Everyone has literally gone deaf when they heard the girls scream. Tamaki gracefully came out into the open, looking all sparkly and everything while Kyouya walked out with his cool demeanor. Ayame, the female student rep, and a boy and a girl just walked behind them, all nervous and of course, embarrassed to be out in the open. _'You guys are idiots, you know that?'_ Hanako thought as she kept on twitching. Kyouya suddenly locked eyes with her and weirdly, answered her question. _'I didn't even plan on even participating this.'_ She saw him chuckle at her expression. The maiden struck out tongue, earning another chuckle from him.

The Student Council President hadn't even started saying anything when girls started screaming again. "HI!!" They all heard in the midst of the screaming. Haruhi just looked at her senpai with wide eyes at how he could even stand this amount of noise. She then noticed some earplugs on both her senpai's ears. The cross dresser sweatdropped at their idea. _'Why didn't I think of that?!' _

"Now, get ready competitors." said the Student Council President. "We're going to do mental challenges for 2 days, physical challenges for another 2 days and a crime case for you to solve for the last two days." That got Haruhi, Hanako, and Kyouya's attention. _'A crime case? It's kinda like what my mom does before.' _Haruhi thought. "The crime case was made by a few selected in the Student Council and a few from each classes mentioned." There were a few murmurs in the stands, like thinking who they were and such. "They will be assisting you while solving or they would do something to make you off-track so be careful." The S.C. President twirled around Tamaki-style and grinned. "Now, let the games…BEGIN!!!"

---------------------

_**Hanako's POV**_

'_Weird…'_ I thought when I was standing in front of a podium across from my enemy for the challenge, Ayame in Class 2-A, and in the middle of us was a girl from Class 3-A. It was kinda like a triangular formation. Behind each of us were our teammates. Dead center was the Student Council's Vice-President. "Ok, competitors, the first to hit the buzzer starts first." We all nodded and got ready.

"First question…" **(I'm really really sorry! I couldn't even think of a question that would fit right in their school level! Gomen! If you want, you could message me some questions and I'll revise this.)**

For two days, all of us were struggling to answer questions and such. It felt like my mind was about to blow up! I couldn't even think straight, let alone get the answer right! In the end, Class 3-A was the champion for the mental and Class 2-A was second, and lastly, Class 1-A was dead last. For some reason, I was angry that we were dead last. I admitted that to Haruhi when we were at her apartment at the end of the mental challenges.

"I thought I wasn't competitive." I said to her while chopping onions. "I dunno, Hanako." Haruhi responded, while mixing together tomatoes and garlic. "Have you ever competed in anything other than this challenge?" I shook my head. "I told you, I like to be in the sidelines rather than be the one competing. Besides, you saw how I was out there. I barely even answered a question!" Haruhi chuckled. "Me too, the twins didn't make it easier."

_[1]__Tsumetai yoru no tsuki akari ni terasarete  
Utsushi dasareru machi no kage ni kakureta_

_Shinjirareru mono nante  
Mou nani hitotsu nai to  
Yuki kau hito gomi no naka  
Mono kuro no sekai ni  
Unazuite ita keredo–_

I didn't answer my phone, realizing that ringtone was Kyouya-senpai. "I swear Kyouya-senpai is out to get me." Soon, something else played on my cell phone.

_[2]Hatenaki yume motomeru  
__Shirube naki mirai de  
__Boku ga hikari nakushitemo  
__Itsuka _

_Kimi ga tomoshite kureta  
__Kirameku mune no honoo  
__Tsubasa ni kawaru  
__Kibou no kakera–_

I groaned in agony as I finally turned off my phone. "Who was calling?" I heard my best friend ask. We were finally on the table eating, I think Kotoko-san's, Haruhi's mom, special spaghetti. It tasted good but I wasn't in the mood to enjoy it very much. "It was Kaoru, ugh, why won't they just leave me alone?!" Haruhi sighed. "What did you do to even show interest?" I groaned. "I didn't. It's just that they're either flirting with me or just likes to see me blush."

Haruhi sighed. "Well, I can't help you there, Hanako." I sighed, already know the answer. "Thanks though, Haru-chan."

---------------------

It was the third day of the inter-class challenge and the first day of the physical challenges. Since it was physical, I decided to wear my green sweatpants with matching sweater with a white t-shirt under it. I saw everyone was in their sweats and sneakers. I sighed. I just wished I didn't have to do this. I only like running, that's all.

"OK!" The student council president yelled. "Let's get ready for challenge number one!" In front of Class 1-A was a basket and two ties. My team looked at confusingly. "What are we going to do with these?" Hikaru asked. Kaoru shrugged and looked at me. I looked at him and then blushed when he winked at me. I felt a pair of eyes glaring at me, well, specifically, Kaoru. I sighed. _'I didn't want this to happen!'_

"To complete this challenge, two pairs will have to be tied to each other," said one of the student councils. "See that pile of balloons? All you have to do is pop all the balloons. Inside them are golf balls. Bring them to your team's basket. But take note, a different team will be guarding your team's basket," we all sweatdropped at the student's sudden change of atmosphere. "He's kinda like Nekozawa-senpai…" Hikaru mumbled.

Souga-kun was Haruhi's partner and the twins were partners. I stayed to guard the second year's basket. I realized it was a big mistake when Kyouya suddenly zipped off his sweater to reveal a white t-shirt that clung to every curve of his sculpted body. The girls gave a shrill of a scream while I just blushed deep red. I felt Kaoru's eyes boring on my back. Great, not again…

_**Normal POV**_

The whistle and soon, six pairs ran towards the balloon mountain and started popping all the balloons. Haruhi was doing all the popping while Souga picked all the golf balls that came out. The twins kept popping together while picking up the golf balls. Both pairs of Class 2-A had the same tactic as Haruhi and Souga while both pairs of Class 3-A had the same tactic as the twins. Hanako guarded Ayame and Kyouya and got the golf balls, placing it on a basket of her own so she can add them to her team basket. Tamaki had trouble with a bouncing Hunny and Mori guarded Class 1-A's pairs without breaking a sweat.

So far, the basket with the most golf balls were Class 3-A's since Mori's pile is large, almost taking up two baskets, and Hunny's constant bouncing tactic to evade Tamaki's attacks. Hanako had a bit of a hard time to guard because of Kyouya's sculpted body and his and Ayame's hand close together. _'Hold up, why do I care about how close their hands are? I don't even like him.'_ Hanako thought as she blocked Class 2-A's weak pair and placed the golf balls into the basket.

The whistle blew, signaling that the challenge was done. Everyone was catching their breath and walked towards their specific table. The counting started.

"Ne, Hanako," Hanako looked to her side to see Hikaru walking up to her. "Are you ok? You look like you're about to pass out." The girl smiled. "Yea, blocking Kyouya-senpai and Ayame-senpai is really hard. But at least I got a decent size in the basket." Kaoru walked up and smiled. "Good job though. When we found out Mori-senpai was gonna guard, we thought we'd be goners." Hanako giggled. "Don't worry. He's only like that because of Hun-Hun. If Hun-Hun wants to win, then he wants to win. But if it was me who was running, he can't hurt me." The twin's eyes went wide. "Then you should've have played!!!" Hanako shook her head. "Nah, it wouldn't be fair…"

"The results are…" All heads turned to face the announcer. "At third place, Class 2-A," Tamaki looked crestfallen and sulked in a corner. "Second place, Class 1-A," Hikaru and Kaoru pumped their fists in the air. "YEAH!" Haruhi and Hanako smiled at each other. "And the winner for this challenge is Class 3-A!" Hunny started bouncing in the air like crazy. "Usa-chan, we won!!" Mori smiled at Hunny's antics.

"The next challenge will be an obstacle race so get ready."

----------

_**Kaoru's POV**_

I looked at the one that caught my eyes since she came here. Her smile was so sincere, I felt myself go red just by looking at her. Hikaru looked at where I was looking at and sighed. "Why don't you just tell her?" I shook my head. "Don't you see the looks Kyouya-senpai gave her? I don't stand a chance."

"You don't stand a chance at what?" I turned red when she sat next to me. "He doesn't stand a chance against me when we play Wii." One of her eyebrows was raised. "Really? At what game?" I saw Hikaru shift his eyes towards me. I sighed. "At Super Smash Bros. Brawl. I always lose to him since I have the weak arm." She raised her eyebrow again but shrugged. "So, how are we going to do the obstacle race? Who's first and well, you know the drill."

Hikaru shrugged. "Beats me, by the way, what's with you and Kyouya-senpai?" I saw her blush, causing me to frown. "It's nothing, Hikaru. You must be imagining things." When I recalled what she said, my eyes widened, and so did Hikaru's. "You can tell us apart?" We said in unison. Freaked out, she twitched. "Um, yea, since you forced me to sing." Hanako shrugged. "I didn't know it means a lot to you." I looked at my brother and he looked at me. "Well, no one has ever told us apart, not even our parents." The hostess smiled. "Then I must be special, ne?"

'_You have no idea…'_

-------------

_**Hanako's POV**_

I was confused. "Who would send roses to me?" They were yellow but with red tips. I frowned. You see, I know what the colors of roses mean and yellow with red tips was either 'friendship' or 'falling in love.' Deep in them was a letter. Curious, I opened it and read it. _"The rose speaks of love silently, in a language known only to the heart." _There's no name. I frowned but inside, I was smiling. Although it was corny, I still appreciated it.

The door opened and in comes Mika-san with a smile in her face. "Hey, Hanako, do you like the roses?" I nodded. "But who gave them?" I saw her zip her lips. "Not telling. Besides, that's the point of secret admirers right?" I laughed. "Of course, can you place them in a vase and place it on the table?" She nodded and left with the roses. I lied down on my bed and looked at the ceiling.

I sighed and thought about the two that kept coming to me. I'm not that dense when it comes to love because mom told me all the attempts that my dad made just to get her to notice him. He still does that since they're both busy and have little free time. I sighed again and walked downstairs and sat in front of my computer. I turned it on and started to do my homework on a detailed report on the ozone layer as I listened to Dream Believer by Masaki Osami.

"[3]…It's gonna be O.K!  
Tobikau suisei ga egaku kiseki wo oikakete  
(Gonna) be O.K!  
Hikari no naka hashiru sugu soko ni aru yume wo shinjite…"

I was singing to the song then suddenly jumped and fell on the floor. I heard snickering and turned around, only to make my eyes widen. "Nii-san!" Well, technically, he's not BIOLOGICALLY my brother but my mom adopted him when I was 4. In front of me was a smirking Kinomoto Ryota. "Still being the otaku you are?" I glared at him. "What? Prince of Tennis is an awesome anime!" He lazily waved his hand. "Suure since Kikumaru Eiji's there." I blushed. "Th-that's not it!" Nii-san laughed and messed my hair up. "Fine fine, you know I'm better at tennis than him." I slapped his hand away from me and gave him a hug. He returned the hug, making me smile.

"So what brings you here, nii-san?" I said looking at the dirty blonde green-eyed 20 year old man. "What? I can't even visit my baby sister?" Then I looked at him confusingly. "How did you know I was here?" Nii-san gave me his Nokia N95 with a specific message already there for me to see. It was from my mom, saying my whereabouts and the situation. "I tried to come as fast as I can but you know how it is." I smiled. "It's ok but don't you have to go back to training? It'll be bad for you since well, you're a pro." Kinomoto Ryota's a professional soccer player but he can do other sports too like tennis, basketball, etc. "Nah, it'll be alright. Plus, coach gave the team a 2 week break so I'll be here for two weeks." I squealed and jumped on him. "Yes! Now I have someone to suffer with me!"

"What do you mean?" He asked, pulling me off him. "Well, I've been forced into a host club and the members there are insane, minus four people. And there's the inter-class challenges." Nii-san chuckled. "Just call me if any of them hurt you ok?" I smiled and shook my head. "They might be insane but they can really be fun. Come visit the Third Music Room tomorrow k? Be there at 3."

------------------

And so, when I saw a lock of dirty blonde hair at the door, I ran up and gave him a hug. "Nii-san!" I felt some stares coming from ALL the members. I turned around and smiled. "Everyone, this is my brother, Kinomoto Ryota." I saw Hun-Hun run up to nii-san. "Ryo-kun?" He smiled and kneeled down eye level to our cousin. "Yup squirt, how ya doing?" Hun-Hun smiled and hugged him. In the corner of my eyes, I saw Kyouya-senpai smirk. Uh-oh, not a good sign. Plus, the obstacle race will start in 15 minutes. I pointed at the twins. "That's Hitachiin Hikaru and Kaoru," I then pointed at the blonde king. "That's Suou Tamaki," I lazily pointed at the shadow king. "That's Kyouya-senpai, as you know." I then looked at my best friend. "And that's Fujioka Haruhi and well, you know Takashi."

Nii-san smiled. "Hajimemashite." I looked up at him. "Are you going to watch the challenge?" I saw him nod and smiled. "Well, I'll see you soon, nii-san!" I waved bye and ran towards the girls' locker room.

_**Ryota's POV**_

I smiled nervously at the so-called 'host club.' Wait, why did my sister join this club anyway? "She joined at her own will," I jumped at the voice and turned around with a sweatdrop. "Ah, it's you Kyouya-kun." I saw one of the Hitachiin Twins walk towards the two of us and glared at the Ootori. "Kyouya-senpai, I won't lose," Kyouya-kun raised his eyebrow. "I don't know what you're talking about Kaoru." Then it clicked. I glared at both of them. "If you ever hurt my sister, I will personally make your life a living hell."

I saw Kyouya-kun twitch and Kaoru-kun with wide eyes. "Look, I'm just protecting my sister, even if she isn't my biological sister but hey, family's still family." I kept my glare. "My sister isn't a prize to be won. She'll choose when the time is right, ok?" Both boys nodded and I smirked. "By the way, who was the boy that kissed her on the dance floor?" My smirk grew when I only saw their dotted outlines. I saw that most of them might've gone to change for their obstacle race so I got out of the room, not without noticing a certain laptop with a picture of the owner and my sister dancing on the dance floor. I glance at the twin. "This is gonna be interesting…"

* * *

_**[1] – I hid in the shadows the moonlight  
Of a chilly night illuminated, reflecting on the town  
What is there for me to believe in?**_

_**There's not a thing  
In the midst of a crowd going and coming  
In a monochrome world  
I had hung my head, but (Tsumetai Yoru)**_

_**[2] – We're seeking our endless dreams in a future with no guidance  
Even if I lose this light someday  
There will still be the shining blaze you lit in my heart  
We'll turn these fragments of hope into wings (Blaze)**_

_**[3] – It's gonna be ok!  
Chase after the trace of those shooting comets  
[Gonna] be ok!  
Chase in the bright light after the dream so close that you believe in (Dream Believer)**_

-----

**_Ya well...Merry Christmas (even though I don't celebrate it) and a Happy New Year!!! Up there were the lyrics to the songs... hehe, I felt like I needed to put it up... Anyway, hope you like this!! R&R and that'll make my end of the year HAPPY!!!! YAY!!!! _**

**_Plus, I'll give you all the host club wearing santa claus suits ^^_**

**_DISCLAIMER: Just go back to the previous chapters...._**

**_PS: 50 REVIEWS?!?!?! *faints* _**

**_Haruhi: *bows* She says that she appreaciates everyone who ever reviewed, even the flamers. _**


	12. Let The Games Begin

**Chapter 12 – Let the Games Begin**

_**Normal POV**_

Kinomoto Ryota was cheering for his sister as she tried to get across a built moat with robotic piranhas in it, wait, why would someone put those in?! Hanako was panting as she punched a robot out of her way, causing her to wince when her knuckles came in contact with the hard metal. "ITAI!" She yelled out, shaking her knuckles while running. Behind her were Suou Tamaki and Haninozuka Mitsukuni. Hanako was almost at the finish line when she suddenly had this aching feeling on her left ankle. All she had to do was do the pole jump and they'll win! The lady hostess grabbed the pole Haruhi held out and sprinted, ready to jump. The aching feeling on her ankle worsened but she didn't care. She poked the pole on the ground and jumped high enough to rip the finish ribbon in half. But her landing was rough. Hanako landed on her feet and tumbled around. When she was done tumbling, her grabbed her left leg and groaned in pain.

"Hanako!" Ryota yelled and tried to get to his sister. The host club beat him to it and started to carry her towards the benches. "You ok, Hana-chan?" Hunny said. "It's swollen." Kyouya noted, putting ice on her ankle. "We should get you to a hospital right away, before it gets worse." Hanako's eyes widened. "Iie, its fine, don't worry!" Ryota glared at her. "Demo, I won't be able to participate in the crime case!!" Mori grunted and carried her towards the waiting limo. "YADDA!!!!"

----

"There," Hanako glared at the doctor on duty. "You should keep it off the ground for the night, that way you can participate in the last challenge." Ootori Akito smiled. "Don't worry, it's not serious, just a minor sprain but I think you've experienced much worse than this, am I right, Hanako-san?" The girl nodded. "I used to do track in my old school and sometimes I would get broken ankles." Akito touched her ankles. "They're not fully rehabbed, am I right?" Hanako blushed. "I was impatient. I wanted to run again so I only finished 1 month of rehab then started running again." Akito sighed and gave her a piece of paper. "Here's the address to one of my friend's clinic. She specializes in rehabilitation. I'll give her a call about you and tell you when you can meet her."

The door opened to see a worried Ryota. "She's fine, but she'll have to go to a rehabilitation clinic." The boy sighed and glared at his sister. "What? I've had worse than this!" The host club soon entered. Hanako tried to stand but her doctor wouldn't let her. "Morinozuka-kun, could you carry her until she gets to her room?" Mori grunted and carried her again. "I don't want to cause trouble to our cousin." Ryota said, grabbing his sister out of their cousin's arms. Hanako glared at him and blew a raspberry. "Mou, Hanako, why didn't you tell us that you're a National-ranked runner?" Hanako rapidly turned her head to the Hitachiin twins. "Who told you that?" They both pointed at the one carrying her. "Nii-san…" Ryota nervously twitched. "Now, now, Hanako, if I dropped you, you wouldn't be able to participate tomorrow." The lady glared at him with the message I-kill-you-later.

The limo ride to the Ootori Mansion was…tense. Everyone from the host club continued to worry so they decided to stay with her until she got to her bed. When Mika answered the door, she gasped and went to the kitchen to fix dinner for all, Ryota's orders. "We'll have dinner in Hanako's room, if she doesn't mind." Hanako nodded. "Should I fix your favorite?" The girl smiled and nodded.

Kyouya took his route to his room while the rest followed the older brother to the girl's room. Everyone was at awe at how big her room was. "It's like a small house." Haruhi exclaimed as she sat on the green sofa. Ryota placed Hanako on the couch and lifted the foot rest. Kyouya entered the room and kneeled near her foot and put a pillow underneath. "It should be raised so it won't hurt." Kaoru glared at him, which was noticed by Ryota. "Thanks senpai, how about your wrist, is it ok?"

Ah yes, Ootori Kyouya hurt his wrist when he twisted it from doing a cartwheel. Kyouya chuckled and nodded. "Don't worry, ice would be enough." He heard his phone beep and opened it. "It's the challenge results. Class 1-A won the challenge, 2-A second and 3-A last." Hanako smirked. "If Class 1-A wins the crime case, we'll be the champions!!" The twins smiled while Haruhi worriedly looked at Hanako. "But you're hurt, I say we should forfeit." Hanako's eyes widened. "WHAT?! FORFEIT?! Are you out of your mind? This is the only time we'll be able to show our senpais that freshmen could rule the school!" Before Haruhi could answer, Mika entered the room along with a few maids to serve their food. Ryota turned on the TV where Kung Fu Panda was showing. Haruhi sighed and started eating her food while watching.

---

_**Kyouya's POV**_

I continued to stare at her, without anyone noticing me, paying no attention to the laughing idiot beside me. Yes, I figured out my feelings but forcing them on Hanako was too much, even if it was for merits. I felt someone glaring at me and smirked. I stood up and was about to leave when she called. "Where are you going, senpai?" I didn't face her since I felt like I had a small blush on my face. "Just in my room, I have to do my homework for Physics." I went out and sighed. I walked towards my room and heard some footsteps behind me. "Now, Kaoru, what do you want?" I asked as I entered my room. I heard the door close and faced Hitachiin Kaoru. "It's about Hanako." I smirked. "So what about her?" He glared at me with such intense. "Can you stop with the damn smirking?! I love her and I won't let you get her!" I took of my glasses and glared at him. "She's better off with me, rather than a guy who doesn't even stand a chance at being a successor for his family's company!"

That hit a nerve. I grabbed the scruff of his shirt and glared at him. "Hanako's not a thing, she's a living person and we should respect her and her decision. I love her as well but do you think letting her choose without any proof would calm us down?" I let go of him and drew my arm back.

_**Normal POV**_

Kaoru was scared stiff when he saw that his senpai punched the wall just centimeters away from his face. "I love her as much as you do but that won't change the fact that I won't be going easy on you." Kyouya drew his arm back and pressed a message box. "Could you get a maid up here with a first aid kit?" His knuckles were slightly bleeding. "I won't lose." Kaoru said and left him alone in his room.

---

"Wake up, Hana." Hanako grumbled and turned to the other side of the bed. Mika sighed and dumped on her a glass of cold water. Hanako quickly sat up and glared at the culprit. "You're gonna be late soon anyway, Hanako." She turned her head to see Kyouya. "Shut up!" She threw a pillow to the uniformed male. He was about to walk out of the room when he said, "I like the view." Hanako's eyes widened and looked down. She saw her nightgown clinging to her body because of the water. "PERVERT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Hanako grumbled in Kyouya's arms as they went to school. She then noticed his left hand bandaged much more than before. "What did you do to your hand?" Kyouya looked at her. "It's nothing, don't mind that. What's more important is your leg. I'll carry you to your class, no buts." He added when she opened her mouth. _'But then…OH THE RUMORS!!!!!'_ Hanako thought as they arrived at Ouran. The driver opened the door for them and out they go, students staring at them; girls were either glaring at her or saying how cute they look together, as Kyouya carried her to Class 1-A. Murmurs flew around them causing Hanako's growing nervousness. He looked at her to see she was virtually sweating. "Are you ok?" The girl glared at him. "I don't like to be rumored like this. It makes me nervous, especially when they try to confirm the rumors."

They arrived at Hanako's class and the knight in black shining armor put her on her seat. "I'll have a nurse bring you a wheelchair." She glared at him. "Urusai, I can walk!" Kyouya sighed and leaned to whisper in her ear. "Your brother would kill me if I didn't do that. Plus, I won't lose to Kaoru." Hanako's eyes widened and glared at him. "You're fighting over me, am I right?" He ignored her question and messed up her ponytailed hair. "I'll see you later." He faked a smile at the blushing girls who are now fainted, and left to his class. Haruhi walked up to her and smiled. "It'll be alright. If you kept your foot off the ground for the day, you might be able to walk for the crime case." Hanako smiled. "You're right and when the nurse arrives, can you push the wheelchair for me?" The cross dresser smiled. "Sure, seeing that's what friends do."

----

It was almost time for the crime case and Hanako was testing out her almost healed ankle. She somehow got hold of the boy's uniform and put her hair up into a high ponytail, letting her hair bunch up near the top with two long side bangs, each being held together with a blue ribbon wrapped around it. Small bangs formed into an M shape, giving her eyes the view it needed. When Kaoru saw her, he blushed and smiled. "You look great, Hanako." The said girl blushed and smiled at him. "Thanks Kaoru, it was hard to put my hair up but hey, it's a success!" Haruhi walked up to her and asked if she can walk or run around. Hanako nodded and started to run around Haruhi, making the girl dizzy. "I'm fit as a kid!" She said stomping her foot. She yelped and tears started flowing like waterfalls. "See…?" Hikaru started laughing while Haruhi and Kaoru weakly smiled.

-------------

"Welcome to the first part of the crime case!" The crowd cheered as the Student Council President appeared with his cheerfulness. "Now, your student rep should have received the folder where it should lead you to your suspect. Each of them are different cases and different suspects, but in the end for tomorrow, each of class would have to race to get to the culprit of all the cases each class has." That intrigued the lady host. She smiled and looked at Class 1-A's student rep who was nervously holding the folder. "Now, you all have 3 hours to get to your suspects, but a word of caution, do not trust everyone you see."

After the SCP spoke, everyone was blindfolded and was guided to different rooms with their teams. The SCP spoke through the intercom. "When I count to three, you should all take off your blindfolds and start investigating your case. One," Everyone had their hands on their blindfold. "Two," Each hand gripping the ribbon made to blindfold. "THREE!" They all ripped off the blindfold and started their journey as CSI students.

_**Hanako's POV**_

Ok, so first we have a murder case. My team and I went to where the murder took place, the auditorium. Haruhi held the folder since Souga-san was shaking so badly that he started screaming. It took Hikaru and Kaoru to bonk him on the head to quiet him down, so now he's riding the wheelchair that I was suppose to ride but meh. When we arrived at the auditorium, I was at awe at how big it was. I shook my head and ran towards the stairs to the highest balcony seats. "Oi, what are you doing?" I turned around and saw Kaoru following me. "Looking to see any clues from up here. Can you tell Hikaru and Haruhi to find the switch for the lights?" He nodded and called Hikaru. I looked around, narrowing my eyes. I soon felt someone hugging me from behind. I turned around and guess what? My lips were caught in a kiss. I began to feel like I was melting into the kiss. My arms snaked around my kisser's neck and pulled him closer.

"OI!!" I broke the kiss with wide eyes. The lights were on and I saw Kaoru with a smile on his face. I turned around to see Hikaru with a smirk and Haruhi shaking her head. I blushed and started looking around, trying to ignore the still smiling twin. I narrowed my eyes again and grinned. I called Haruhi. "Haruhi, go to the third lowest balcony in the left. Try to search around there. I think I saw something." I heard her grunt a reply and the tone. I put my Blackberry® Storm, that I got from Akito after helping him and Emily, in my pocket and kept on looking around. I spotted another one. I dialed Hikaru's number. "Search around the seats in the middle, Hikaru." I ended the call and looked around once more. I turned around and waved Kaoru over me. I pointed at the balcony that was 2 levels under us. He nodded and we both went down, me going to the stage.

I kept my ears and eyes open. _'It feels like something's wrong here.' _I thought as I pulled back the red curtains to get backstage. My eyes widened at what the curtains revealed. It was a girl lying in a pool of blood. I ran towards the girl and turned her around. I sighed. It was just a mannequin. They can't really use humans for the death scenes. It would ruin the moment. I heard a gasp and turned around. It was Suzuki Meino; she was a customer of mine one time. She needed some advice since her boyfriend broke up with her. "Suzuki-san?" She pointed at me with anger. "You killed Sakura-san!!" I stood up with my bloody hands raised. "I did not kill her. I saw her dead when I came here." I looked at her suspiciously. "Hanako!" I saw Hikaru, Haruhi and Kaoru, who was dragging with him a scared Souga-san, running towards me. "What happened?" Haruhi asked when she saw the 'dead' mannequin. Suzuki-san glared at me. "She killed Sakura-san!! Now our play's ruined!!!"

I glared at her. "I didn't kill Sakura-san. When I walked up here, I saw her lying on her blood." I kneeled down at the mannequin. There were stab marks across her back. "Who do you think would kill Sakura-san?" I asked Suzuki-san. "Well, there are these three people. They were jealous that Sakura-san got the lead and them getting such small parts." I grazed my hand across the mannequin's back, and then I saw that there was a trail of blood leading somewhere in the back.

"Who are these people?" I heard Hikaru ask. "Tooyama Haruka, Kuroshimi Kazuki, and Tenshi Sumire." I turned around and looked at her. "What role do you act in the play?" She frowned. "You don't think I killed her, right?" I nodded and Suzuki-san sighed. "Well, I'm the choreographer and a background dancer." I saw Haruhi look around. "Hey this looks like the theater in Phantom of the Opera." The girl nodded. "Yea, Phantom of the Opera is the one we're doing the play on. Sakura-san had the role of Christine."

I saw Hikaru and Kaoru looking all bored. "Why the hell are you two bored?" I asked them. "There's not enough action, I doubt that we'll take long." A blood curling scream startled everyone on the stage. Suzuki-san pointed at the back. "That's where the ballet room is!" The group looked at each other and started to run towards the source.

_**Normal POV**_

While Class 1-A was busy with their case, let's see the other classes…

"WAIII!!!!" Hunny jumped on his cousin and started crying. "I saw Reiko-chan dead in the gymnastics club!!" Mori tried to comfort his cousin but no avail. All he could do now is wait for his other classmates to get them for the next run. Hunny's cries echoed the room. Mori tried all that he can to calm the small senior. "Hanako wouldn't like it if she saw you crying." He said with a small smile on his face. Hunny looked at the tall senior and nodded. "You're right, Takashi, she would be sad if she saw me crying." He then wiped his tears off and smiled. Their classmates arrived and told them that the suspect was near. Class 3-A's team ran towards their next place: the cafeteria.

Meanwhile…

A black haired boy with glasses tried to shake off a clingy king. "This is scary…" The king said as he screamed for the tenth time that day. "I still wonder how he can be in second place…" Jounouchi Ayame said with a sigh, tucking her straight hair behind her ear. Class 2-A was at the library, trying to find clues as to who is their supposed suspect. They heard a scream and ran towards the bookcases where they find a dead Kurakano Momoka. Tamaki saw the blood and fainted in Kyouya's arms. The said boy was irked and threw the blond at a nearby table where he hit his head with a book…what? This is a library…

Well, it was a mannequin that looked exactly like Kurakano Momoka. Kyouya looked around and saw a bloody knife near the mannequin. He wore the gloves that were supplied in the beginning and started to investigate it. Ayame looked at him and the knife. "There are some engravings on the knife." She was right. On the steel bloody knife were initials, maybe of the one that 'killed' Momoka. Kyouya told Ayame to try and look at the school archives, but when she did, a pop-up appeared. _"No Cheating Kyouya-kun! Or maybe Hanako-chan to but oh well!"_ And next to it was a moving picture of a chibi Student Council President. He sighed and put the knife in a plastice bag. "Try to wake that idiot up, we have a challenge to finish."

------

Haruhi looked around the dark ballet room. Only candles lit up the place, giving the room a scary look. "My angel…" She whipped her head towards a door. "That's where the costumes are held." Suzuki said. Hikaru and Kaoru silently walked up to the door and on the count of three, they bust open the door. "EEK!!!" A boy and a girl yelled as they glared at the two. "Do you mind?! We're practicing for the play!" Kaoru's eyes widened when he realized who the boy was. "Nekozawa-senpai?!" Suzuki, Haruhi and Hanko ran up to them. Hanako blushed when she saw the blond guy. _'He's the one that showed up one time in the host club!'_

Nekozawa Umehito smiled and looked at them. "Ah, Hikaru-kun, Kaoru-kun, would you like to hear how the play is doing?" Hanako's eyes widen. "You're the Phantom??" The blond nodded. "And this is Sakura-san's reserve, Tenshi Sumire." A burgundy red haired girl evilly grinned and bow. "Nice to meet you." Hanako narrowed her eyes at her. "Did you kill Sakura-san, Tenshi-san?" Tenshi's eyes widened. "Why would I kill her?! Even if she had the best role, I wouldn't kill her just to get her role!" Nekozawa glared at Hanako. "Why did you accuse my cousin?!" Haruhi's eyes widened. "Cousin??"

Suddenly, a loud bang was heard and Tenshi's eye widened until she fell on her face, blood dripping out of the hole on her back. Nekozawa screamed her name and ran up to her, trying to wake her up. Kaoru looked at the hole. "Wait, it's a real bullet shot!!!" Everyone's eyes widened. Nekozawa stood up with a bleeding Tenshi in his arms and followed everyone out the auditorium. They heard continuous gunshots from behind them. Suzuki got shot in the arm and was now trying to stop it from bleeding. Hanako got her phone out and dialed the police's number. "Help, there's a guy with a gun here shooting us!" She heard people run around. _"Where are you, miss?"_ A gunshot was heard and it hit the wall. "In Ouran Academy, high school department!" Haruhi opened a door and led everyone in. It was the third music room… what a coincidence… _"That's the Ootori Police Force's job. I'll tell them about this."_ The police hung up and Hanako sighed. She dialed Kyouya's phone. _"Hanako, you alright?"_ Kaoru's eyes narrowed when he heard his opponent's voice. "Yes, senpai, we're in a gun shooting incident. Tell me how to stop someone from bleeding too hard." She put her phone on speaker as Haruhi brought the first aid kit to her. _"Just wrap the wound in a thick bandage. It should stop for only a while. I'll call a doctor once the police gets you all out."_ Hanako got the bandages and wrapped Tenshi's back until there were no more. She got another bandage and wrapped Suzuki's arm. "Thanks Hanako-san, how about you? You were limping all the way here." Hanako smiled. "It's ok, it was just the sprain from yesterday."

"WAIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" All heads turned at the door. A small blond ran up to Hanako and hugged her tightly. "Hana-chan, there's a killer outside! Takashi's dodging even with a hit on his arm!" Her eyes widened and ran outside. "Hanako!" Kaoru yelled but she was already out there. Hikaru had to hold him so he wouldn't follow her. The lady host saw Mori dodging the bullets. The killer was dressed in all black so she couldn't identify him. Mori tripped and hit his back on the wall. Hanako ran up to him and tried to get him up. "Ah, a school girl, a cute one at that. Maybe I should keep you." She glared at him and was about to yell at him when the Ootori Police Force arrived and knocked the killer out. Kyouya arrived with a doctor. "There are still others in the third music room." Hanako said. The paramedics went to the music room while Kyouya stayed to help Hanako with Mori.

When they were out in the courtyard, students cast a worried look on everyone. It turns out Tenshi Sumire died just an hour after she got shot. Kyouya was comforting the crying hostess. Nekozawa walked up to her and sadly smiled. "It's ok Hanako-san, I'm sure Sumire would've been happy that's it's not you or anyone who was in that room." Hanako looked at him and hugged the blond boy. "Senpai, you were the one at the door, the blond boy I was talking to, right?" She whispered loud enough for only him to hear. He nodded. "You were cute in your cosplay." Hanako blushed and smiled. "Arigatou, senpai, but it was a bad cosplay…" Nekozawa chuckled and smiled. "Will you be alright after what happened tonight?" The hostess frowned but nodded nonetheless. "I'll be ok, I guess. I might not come to school tomorrow." Before Nekozawa could answer, Hikaru and Kaoru jumped on her. "Are you ok, Hanako??" They chorused. The twins saw that they were choking her and got off her. She gasped and hid behind Nekozawa. Kaoru glared at the calm senior. "It's ok, Hanako-san." Nekozawa led her towards the paramedics to see if anything happened to her ankle.

Hikaru noticed Kaoru's continuous glare, as well as Kyouya's glare. He sighed and shook his head. "You guys are idiots, you know that?" They both glared at him then at each other and walked away. Hikaru sighed once more and walked towards Tamaki and Haruhi. At the ambulance, Hanako was currently wincing as her ankle was being wrapped with bandages. "It looks like you won't be able to walk for a while. Maybe around a week or two," the paramedic said. The girl's eyes widened. "Ugh, this is not my week…" She said while Nekozawa comforted her. "Wait, senpai, how do you know me?" The dark prince smiled. "Well, your mom asked me if I could watch over you, seeing that my mom's your godmother while your mom's mine." Hanako was shocked. "So we're god siblings?" The boy nodded.

Suddenly, a maid in pigtails and a bald butler with a scar on his head arrived and covered Nekozawa with a black cloak and wig, and placed a yellow cat puppet on his hand. A dark ominous started to talk. "Hanako-san~" The girl drew back in fear. "Se-senpai?" The maid suddenly grabbed her hands and smiled at her. "So you're the girl Yuki-sama has told us. You look even prettier than I have imagined!!" The butler bowed and smiled. "It's nice to meet you, Hanako-sama." Hanako blushed and weakly smiled. "It's nice to meet you too…"

"HANAKO!" She turned her head just when she was about to be crushed. "Are you ok? Did you get hit? You're not dead right?!" Hanako struggled out of her brother's arms. "I'm ok, nii-san!! I just re-sprained my ankle." _'Now I have to go to rehab!! NO!!!' _She thought. Ryota sighed and smiled. "That's better than getting killed." He said, messing up her hair. "Nii-san, I worked hard on this!" She said. "Pfft, you just copied Fuchoin Kazuki's hair from Get Backers. You're such an otaku." Nekozawa sweatdropped as he watched the scene between Ryota and Hanako and thought about Kirimi. He was jealous at their sibling relationship. He wished Kirimi would be like that to him and he could tease her. "Ne, Hanako-san, Ryota-san, would you two like to have dinner at my place?" He asked, remembering his mom's instructions. The two looked at him like he just arrived and sweatdropped. "Um, sure, senpai, we would love to." Nekozawa smiled and gave her a cat puppet. "A gift from the Dark Magic Club." And with that, he left, leaving the two speechless.

"Um, what am I gonna do with this?" Hanako said, raising it up in the air. "Just put some fluff in it and sew it together, make into a plush." Ryota shrugged. The host club walked up to them, with a shaking Tamaki behind them. "YOU HAVE THE CURSE!!!!" He screamed then fainted. Everyone looked at him and shrugged. "What's up with you and Nekozawa-senpai?" Kyouya asked. "Oh, I just found out he's my god brother because his mom is my godmother." Ryota glared at him and Kaoru for just a second and smiled. "Anyway, I think we have to go. Kyouya-kun, my sister will stay with me at the hotel I'm staying at." Hanako looked at him. "Eh? Why didn't I know about this?!" Thunder boomed and her eyes widened. Ryota lifted her up in his arms and started walking away. "Bye, everyone!"

------------

In the limo, Hanako started bawling her eyes out in her brother's arms. "I knew you were gonna cry soon, especially when you heard thunder." The blonde said, comforting his sister. He frowned when thunder boomed, making the girl jump. "I don't get it. You like thunderstorms yet you're scared of them." He asked. When he looked at his sister, he weakly smiled. Hanako fell asleep, her hands tightly held on his shirt. Ryota hugged her tightly and let a tear fall down. "When I heard that there was a shooting incident, I was scared, I thought I was gonna lose you. I don't want to lose you, Hanako…" He felt a bump on Hanako's chest. He saw a keychain, made into a necklace, come dangling out of her shirt. It was the same keychain that she showed him when they were young. Ryota smiled and rubbed the keychain with his fingers. "I hope you find him, Hanako…"

* * *

_**Hm...first of, HOW CAN YOU SPRAIN YOUR WRIST?!?! I just used a Cartwheel excuse!!! -.-''**_

_**And ya, Fuchoin Kazuki's hair...if anyone watches the Hot Springs Episode of Get Backers, they'll get it....^^''**_

_**I actually just threw all these together, I didn't even know that it'll end up like this!! Haha...**_

_**I was actually gonna do a KyouyaXOCXNekozawa one but this is is better, seeing that Kaoru's awesome ^^**_

_**Nya~Thanks for being patient!! ^^ **_

_**DISCLAIMER: ...me no ownie Ouran...the end  
**_


	13. I Want My Oujisama To Be

**Chapter 13 – I Want My Ouji-sama To Be…**

_**Normal POV**_

It was a Wednesday night and the Kinomoto siblings found themselves in the Nekozawa mansion. "Wow, this is place is so…feline…" Hanako said with a raised eyebrow while looking at the cat figurines around the hall. Nekozawa laughed and took off his wig and cloak. "Why'd you take off your things, Nekozawa-senpai?"

"Mother told me to not wear my cloak since we have guests tonight. How's your ankle, Hanako?" The said girl sighed and stared at her white cast filled with writings. "It's fine, though when the host club found out I was wearing a cast, they attacked it with Sharpie." Ryota chuckled. "I remembered, they almost broke the hotel door from knocking."

"Bocchama, dinner is ready." Nekozawa smiled and led them to dinner hall. "So pretty…" Hanako said in awe. In the middle of the ceiling hangs a chandelier. The ceiling also had paintings of little angels flying around the clouds. The table in front of them looked about a half a yard long. "Your table is so long."

"That's because we like inviting people!" She turned around and saw a pretty woman with platinum blonde hair. Her bright blue eyes were filled with happiness as she hugged the two Kinomotos. "Look at you, Hanako, you're all grown up now!" Hanako blushed and smiled. "Thank you, Nekozawa-san."

"Please, just call me Natsuko." She faced Nekozawa and told him to get Kirimi. "I love that dress you're wearing, a Hitachiin original right?" Hanako was wearing a dark purple silk tube maxi dress with random shades of purple surrounding it. On her neck was the pendant with the K; on her feet were 2in heeled black leather gladiator sandals. Her hair was half up in a messy bun while the bottom half flowed into wavy curls. "You're so pretty, Hanako. I can't wait 'till Kirimi meets you!"

The door opened to reveal Nekozawa with a girl about 3, with the same hair and eye color as her brother and mother. "Kirimi-chan, meet Kinomoto Hanako-neechan." Hanako smiled and bent down 'till she was at eye level. "Hello, Kirimi-chan, my name's Hanako." The young girl smiled and let go of her brother's hand. "Ohime-sama*!" Hanako laughed and picked her up. "You're so adorable, Kirimi-chan. Ne, do you like shojo manga?" Kirimi's eyes widened and nodded. "After we finished reading to her all the children's books, she decided to want to read shojo manga…now I regret ever letting her read them." Natsuko said with a sigh. Ryota chuckled and patted Hanako's head. "Well, now you'll regret ever letting Kirimi meet Hanako, she's also an otaku*." The brown haired girl glared at her brother. "Shut up, Ryota-nii." Kirimi smiled and asked if she could be put down. "Ne, ohime-sama, do you have a ouji-sama*?" Hanako blushed. "Not at the moment, Kirimi-chan." Kirimi just smiled and grabbed her hand. "Let's go to my room!"

"Kirimi, we still have to eat. After dinner ok?" Kirimi pouted and nodded. "But I'm sitting next to ohime-sama!" They all laughed and soon dinner started. "Where's your father?" The brown haired girl asked her senior. "He's currently in Russia and apologizes for not being here." Hanako nodded. "Then send my regards to him." Then the two started talking about anything that came up. They laughed at something funny and smiled at every time they said something nice, it's almost as if they've known each other all their lives. Kirimi felt left out and pouted. "Ohime-sama's ignoring me…" Hanako slightly widened her brown eyes and turned to face Kirimi. "Ne, Kirimi-chan, have you finished eating?" The said girl smiled and nodded, motioning her empty plate. "Then let's go to your room." Kirimi's eyes widened and grinned. "Let's go, ohime-sama!" She grabbed Hanako's hand and dragged her to her room. "Kirimi!" Natsuko sighed. "Looks like she'll be a while," she faced her son. "Why don't you and Ryota go to your room and do something?" Nekozawa nodded and stood up. "Follow me, Ryota-kun."

"Ohime-sama, what do you like in a ouji-sama?" Kirimi asked as she sat on her pink and white canopy bed. Hanako chuckled and took off her heels. She walked up to Kirimi's bed and sat down in front of her. "Let's see, I want my ouji-sama to be nice, caring, understandable, stubborn, patient, funny, a bit intimidating, and sweet. Plus he has to be handsome, right Kirimi-chan?" The young girl smiled and nodded. "But why stubborn and intimidating?"

"That's because I don't want my ouji-sama to follow everything I say. I want him to be stubborn and argue with me. It just means that he knows the line between my wants and his wants. I want him to be a bit intimidating because I don't want him to be always the sweet person they are. I want to be at least scared of them so that we can change positions*." Kirimi titled her head. "Positions?" The teen widened her eyes and sweatdropped. "Just forget what I said ok?" Hanako sighed and flopped on the bed. "How about you, Kirimi-chan? Have you seen anyone you like?" Kirimi shook her head. "Mama and Onichama said that I'm too young." Hanako chuckled and patted Kirimi on the head. "Don't worry, you're still young. You don't have to worry about the world yet, ok, Kirimi-chan?" The freshman stood up and walked to the bookcase filled with shojo manga. "So you like the princely manga…" The blonde girl nodded and pointed at the one near the top. "That one's my favorite! It's called Fruits Basket!" Hanako laughed and pulled out volume one for her. "Who do you like in Fruits Basket?"

"Yuki-oujisama!" Hanako smiled. "Well, I like Hatori. When I first read about him, I felt like…I wanted to comfort him and save him from his sadness."

"I like Yuki-oujisama because he's princely!" The heiress nodded and sat down on a chair. "Do you want me to read to you?" Kirimi nodded. "Well, let's get you ready for bed first." Hanako helped Kirimi take a bath and put on her nightclothes. "Nice and comfy?" Kirimi nodded as she put her small head on her pillow. "Ok, I'll start then."

"_[It is said that Yuki is like a handsome prince.] 'What a mess, if we don't clean up, it's all over.' Yuki thought. After a few seconds of silence… 'Oh well…It's not like we're going to die.' [Yuki is a really lazy person. And an extremely clumsy person.]…"_

Hanako smiled after a few pages when she saw Kirimi asleep. "Goodnight, Kirimi-chan." She kissed her forehead and quietly left the young girl's room. "Kirimi's asleep?" Hanako jumped and turned around. "Oh, it's just you, Nekozawa-senpai." Nekozawa chuckled and motioned for her to follow him. They entered a room filled with the black occult, making Hanako pale. "Um, senpai, why are we here?"

"Your brother's asleep on my bed. He tried out one of my homemade potions and fainted from the smell of it." Hanako weakly chuckled and walked up to her sleeping brother. She grabbed him by the ear and yelled, "WAKE UP!!" Ryota jumped and fell on the floor. "Ow, you're too loud, Hanako." She grinned and smiled at Nekozawa. "Thank you for the dinner, Nekozawa-senpai." Nekozawa smiled. "The pleasure's all mine. Come back soon, ok? Looks like Kirimi's attached to you." Hanako chuckled. "Yes, seems like it. Well, we'll take our leave now." Nekozawa led them to the door. "I'll see you at school, senpai!" She said with a smile, and soon the Kinomoto siblings left the Nekozawa mansion.

---------

"Oh crap, I'm late for the host club…" Hanako mumbled as she limped to the third music room. Suddenly she stopped. "Wait, why the hell do I care if I'm late or not? Plus, I am hurt." She said referring to her cast. She sighed and continued her way to the music room. When she opened the door, she raised her eyebrow. "Why did you guys close early?" Hanako asked as she limped to one of the couches. "Because we got attacked by a new girl." Hikaru said as he pointed to a girl with long sandy brown hair and matching eyes sitting in front of them. "My name's Hoshakuji Renge and I will be transferring to class 1A starting tomorrow."

"And she proclaims that she's Kyouya-senpai's fiancée." Hanako froze and felt as if she just got rejected. _'Calm down, Hanako, it might be a mistake…OH WHAT THE HELL!! I'll kill that cheeky bastard for saying he likes me!'_ She thought. "It was quite the love at first sight experience!" Renge explained with her hands on her face and a blush. "How he showed loving affection to flowers in the backyard that no one would look at. And how he gently reached out his hand to the injured little kitty."

"Who the hell is this person…?" The twins chorused. "Did you take him for the wrong person?" Haruhi asked. Renge glared at crossdressing host. "My eyes cannot be wrong!"

"A person that is so nice to others and never asks for anything in return, a person who loves solidarity, but who's really a loner." Everyone panicked and started to think who the person the girl was describing, except for Hanako who was laughing her butt off and Kyouya looking all calm yet disturbed. "From the love simulation game that makes your heart throb, Ukidoki Memorial, Ichijo Miyabi; you look exactly like him!" Everyone froze. "BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!" Hanako laughed as tears started flowing down her cheeks.

Haruhi – "Uki?"

Hunny – "Doki?"

Tamaki – "Otaku!"

Hikaru – "She's an otaku!"

Mori – "…?"

Kaoru – "This is the first time I've seen one!"

Hanako froze at that comment. _'Ahh, I never did tell them…oh well, let them find out on their own.' _She continued laughing, making Kyouya raise his eyebrow at her. He then sighed and said, "She's the type that goes 'moe' over a character. By setting her moe character onto me, she's fantasized to the extent of fiancée. This Miyabi-kun must be a megane character." Everyone approached him. "Wait, fantasize?"

"It means that Kyouya's not engaged to that otaku. Plus, I know he hasn't met her yet, judging from his ticked-off face." Hanako said, wiping her tears of laughter. Everyone twitched and sighed. Once everything calmed down, mostly directed to the still-giggling Hanako, everyone looked at Renge who started her rant about Kyouya and her dream of being mascot. "I've decided! I shall become the manager of this host club." Hanako glared at her. "I'm the manager of this club, Renge." Renge turned around and saw the girl with a cast. "And who are you?"

"The name's Kinomoto Hanako, the sole female host and female manager of the Ouran High School Host Club." Renge widened her eyes and grabbed the female host's hands. "Hanako, as in Hana-Hana in the forums?!" Hanako widened her eyes and looked away. "I-I don't know what you're talking about."

"You must be her! I always loved your reviews for every anime and manga you watched and read!!" Hanako paled. "You must've mistaken me for someone else…" Renge frowned then smiled. "I'm Ichijo_Renge!"

'_Ah damn, not her…'_ Hanako weakly chuckled. "Sorry, I REALLY think you're mistaken me for someone."

"Hana-Hana, Kinomoto Hanako's username in the Otaku Forums and has made many reviews for almost every anime and manga." She turned her head and glared at the Ootori with his notebook open. "Shut up, Ootori!!"

Renge smiled. "It is you!! Remember your review for xxxHolic? After I read it, I immediately started watching it!!" Hanako face-palmed herself. "Damn…"

"You're an otaku too, Hanako?" Haruhi asked. "Unfortunately, yes." The twins and Tamaki froze. "ANOTHER OTAKU!??!"

"Actually, it's a good thing Hanako's here. She helps me with the silly cosplays Tamaki suggests." Kyouya said. "Like the Bleach cosplay."

"Oh yea, I remember, she was barking like mad because we weren't in character." Kaoru said, remembering that he was Ichimaru Gin and he was goofing around with a silly grin on his face, when in fact he was supposed to be grinning in a scary way and had his eyes slightly closed. Hanako, who was dressed as Shihouin Yoruichi, glared at him and made him sit in a corner. The others dressed as:

Tamaki = Ichigo

Kyouya = Uryuu

Haruhi = Rukia

Hikaru = Aizen

Mori = Chad

Hunny = Yachiru

_Hanako squealed over Hunny because of his adorableness but felt bad for making him dress as a girl. "I don't mind!" He said with a smile. Hanako squealed and glomped him. "You're so cute!!!"_

Everyone sweatdropped at the memory and decided not relive that memory again. Hanako glared at them and cleared her throat. "Anyway, Renge, I'm the club's manager."

"But then…" She said with her eyes starting to water. "Renge, I know every form of begging, especially since there's a lot in Naruto." Renge pouted. "Then I'll just be the assistant manager!!" Hanako sighed. "I'm not going to stop you right?" Renge shook her head and grinned.

--------

"Renge, the host club mascot girl has baked some cookies for you!" Renge said with a smile. "Oh! That's so ladylike! I'm so touched-"

"I didn't bake them for you, phony prince." Renge bluntly said, making Tamaki go to his corner of woe. Hanako limped behind her and raised an eyebrow at Tamaki. "Ah, Hanako-sama! Do you want some cookies I made?" The female host sighed and took a piece. "Hm, it's a bit burnt…" Renge blushed. "Yes, it is a bit burnt but I know what Kyouya-sama would say: 'Anything you've made has got to be delicious.'" Hanako glared at her and limped to one of the chairs and sighed in relief. "I now regret ever declining Kyouya-senpai's wheelchair offer." Kyouya smirked. "So now you face the consequences by limping." She glared at him and sighed. "Mitsukuni, stop. It's not good for your body." She turned around and saw her cousins being chased by a Medusa-like Renge.

"Haruhi, let me see." Hanako raised an eyebrow when Hikaru took a bite off the cookie that was in her best friend's mouth. "Oh Haruhi, you have crumbs on your cheek." Kaoru licked the crumbs off of Haruhi, making Hanako glare at him. _'Ok, when Renge said that she was Kyouya's fiancée, I felt like killing him because he said he likes me. Now, I feel like killing Kaoru because of that little act.'_ Hanako sighed. "Nothing good ever does come out of love…" She mumbled as she saw Tamaki glaring at the twins, and then get rejected by Haruhi.

"Not good enough." Hunny tilted his head. "You guys are not good enough!" Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at Renge. "Other than Kyouya-sama and Hanako-sama, your characters are all not good enough!" Hanako stared at Renge, then at Kyouya. "So that means we're the perfect characters for her?" Kyouya shrugged and looked at the assistant manager who was explaining that the hosts need a 'shadowy' side. "Starting with you!" She yelled, pointing at Hunny. "If your inside and outside are nothing but cute, then you're no different from a child! Therefore, although you have a cute face, you're actually a vicious fiend inside!"

"Morinozuka-senpai, you're an underling of your childhood friend!" Mori twitched and paled.

"The twins are now basketball players that close themselves off in their own world!" The twins paled and looked confused.

"Haruhi-kun is a brilliant student, but also a victim of fierce bullying!" Haruhi paled.

"And Tamaki-san," the said teen twitched and sweatdropped. "Although everyone loves your looks, you're the academy's idol with a serious complex. The lonely prince!" Tamaki widened his eyes.

"Ah, Kyouya-sama, Hanako-sama, you guys are perfect! Please stay the affectionate person you are." Kyouya faked a smile. "I am honored." Hanako twitched as she smiled. "Yes, Renge, I am honored…" For some reason, a spotlight appeared and shone its light on Tamaki who said, "A lonely prince… It fits me perfectly!" Haruhi twitched. _'Probably the one most wrong…'_

The twins grabbed Kyouya and pulled him away from Renge. "Ne, Kyouya-senpai," Hikaru said. "Please do something about this!"

"But the president seems to be up for it." He said while pointing to the 'lonely prince'. "Renge-kun, Renge-kun, is a lonely pose something like this?"

"My, that's impressive, Tamaki-san. I'm sure it'll be more effective if it rained." Hanako paled and pinched the bridge of her nose. Kyouya chuckled. "You up for her activities?" Hanako glared at him. "Seriously, senpai, you're really planning on letting her do her own thing?"

"Well, let's see how things turn out. This might be interesting."

------------

Hanako grumbled and blushed as she was pushed on a wheelchair by Ootori Kyouya. "I've arranged your rehabilitation in my brother's friend's clinic, since in two days your cast will be off." She sighed. "So when do I meet them?"

"Two days after your cast is off, just so you can get the numbness off your feet." Hanako nodded and raised her eyebrow at the camera crew around the trees and the yelling Renge. "Why did a change in our characters end up as a film shoot?"

"But what an exaggerated filming crew." Haruhi said as she dried herself. "It seems like a promptly booked crew from Hollywood. Have you never seen him before? That man was the director of 'The Millennium Snow', the vampire movie that was number one at the box office last year." Hanako's eyes widened. "No way! THAT 'Millennium Snow'??! I love that movie!" She said with hearts on her eyes. Kaoru chuckled. "Of course you'd know it, Hanako." She nodded. "Besides, in this script, why is Kaoru the 'seme*'?" Haruhi looked confused. "People who don't get it don't need to know." Haruhi still looked confused while Hanako blushed as Kyouya ghostly moved his finger up her spine. "Stop it, you bastard." She angrily whispered at him. "I am the seme in this to-be relationship." Hanako glared at him. "Like hell you are, you're going to be the uke* whether you want to or not." Kyouya raised an eyebrow. "So you admit that we'll be in a relationship?" She blushed and looked away.

Kaoru glared at the two, more specifically Kyouya. He then smiled at Hanako and took the handle bars from the Shadow King. "Ne, Hanako, are you thirsty? Then, let's get a drink!" Hanako widened her eyes and tightly grasped her chair as she was being pushed by a rushing Kaoru. "Slow down, Kaoru!!"

"Yadda*, this is fun!!" He said as he ran around, still pushing the scared Hanako. Once they stopped at the food station, Hanako held her head. "Ugh…I'm so dizzy…" Kaoru weakly smiled. "Sorry, Hanako, I guess that was the first time I pushed someone on a wheelchair." The girl continued to be silent until she was sure she didn't see double Kaorus. They both grabbed drinks and calmly returned to where Hikaru and Kyouya were. Kyouya glared at Kaoru and Kaoru glared at Kyouya. Hanako sighed and pushed herself away from the hormonal boys. "How troublesome…"

After a few minutes, Haruhi was called by Renge. "Ah, Hanako-sama, are you here to watch Haruhi-kun's scene?" Renge asked as Haruhi pushed Hanako. "Yea, I didn't see Haruhi's scene in the beginning." Renge smiled and pointed to the scary looking teens behind her. "I asked these gentlemen for a special appearance." Haruhi and Hanako widened their eyes. "Appearance?" One of them asked. "What're you talking about?" Other asked. Renge clenched her fist. "For the climax, we definitely need villains." Hanako sweatdropped. "Re-Renge, I think that's a bit…" But the otaku didn't listen to her. "The club members, who were all disunited, will all become 'one' when they fight a true villain. According to my reports, they are actually sons of Japanese mafia members; the perfect villains just for this situation!"

"What's wrong with this woman?" One of the boys said with tears flowing down their faces. "Who our parents are has nothing to do with us!"

"Now, Renge-chan…" Again, Renge ignored the girls and grabbed brown haired boy's arm. He jerked his arm away from her. "Saying whatever you want, don't get so cocky!" He said as he roughly pushed Renge. "Watch out!" Hanako said as Haruhi took the blow for Renge. Hanako wheeled herself away get someone. "Haruhi-kun, are you ok?!" Renge asked as Haruhi slid down to the ground. "What they said is right." Haruhi said. "Renge-chan, if you classify people into categories, then you won't be able to see what's really important." Renge looked confused. "I'm not sure what you're trying to say."

"Haruhi, what's wrong?!" Tamaki said as he pushed Hanako to the scene. The two widened their eyes as Haruhi shed a tear. Tamaki narrowed his purple eyes and pushed one of the teens to the wall. "Which one did it?" He said in a scary manner, making Hanako change her views about him. _'Ah, now I get it.'_

"Wait, Suou! She was the one who picked on us first!" Haruhi stood up. "He's telling the truth. Senpai, this people did nothing wrong." When Tamaki turned his back on the teens, Hanako icily glared at them, making them run away with their tails between their legs.

"Haruhi, are you ok?" Haruhi wiped her tears. "Yeah, my contacts…" Hanako stifled a laugh. "Con…tacts?" Tamaki said in a disbelieving voice. "Yeah, they slipped off." The king smiled and started laughing. "Ah, I see. If you cried without eye drops, then you're all set as a host." Haruhi slightly blushed and smiled.

"Ca-ca-camera, did you get all that?" Renge asked the camera crew behind her. "Yes, boss." She clenched her fist. "Other than the contacts, this was the ideal last scene! Now all we need is Kyouya-sama and Hanako-sama's narration and…" Hanako widened her eyes when she saw Kyouya smashing the camera's lens. She saw the anger in Kyouya's eyes and felt scared of him for the first time. "I'm sorry to say, but there cannot be any record of our club members displaying violence. Causing trouble like this is extremely unpleasant."

"Why…" Renge dropped on the floor and started crying. Hanako wheeled herself to Kyouya's side and shakily grasped his hand. Kyouya slightly widened his eyes and looked at the slightly shaking girl. "Hanako…"

"You looked so scary, it was as if you weren't Kyouya-senpai but someone else…I felt scared of you for the first time I've known you…" Kyouya chuckled and patted her on the head. "Sorry, Hanako, I didn't know I scared you." He turned around and looked at the crying camera crew. "Will it be alright if I get the video? We'll pay for your camera, of course. I bet the Kinomoto Industries will give you a 10% discount." Hanako widened her eyes and wiped the tears that were brimming in her eyes. "Ah, of course, just mention your director's name and we'll be sure to give you a discount." Kyouya tightened the grip on her hand as the cameraman gave the video to him. Hanako looked up and saw him giving her a genuinely apologizing look. "I really am sorry for scaring you. I just didn't want them or anyone hurt from the video. Is it possible if you could edit it? I'll help you." Hanako smiled and nodded. "Sure, senpai."

--------

"Ahh, it feels so good to be out of that cast!" Hanako said as she smiled at her guests. They had hearts in their eyes and said, "We've bought that video!" Hanako raised an eyebrow. "The way Hanako-sama looked at the sky and gave a smile…" She turned her head around and saw that the rest had the same problem. "I secured the film even though I broke the lens. Of course, Hanako and I have edited out the violence scene."

"Kyouya-senpai, what do they mean about me looking at the sky in a video…?" Hanako asked as she walked up to him. "When you fell asleep while editing, I took over and added some videos of you, courtesy of your beloved brother." Hanako widened her eyes. "Damn you all…"

"Hello everyone." Everyone turned their heads and looked at the sandy brown haired otaku. "Did you go back to France?" Tamaki asked.

"I've noticed the gentleness that protected me with his body; the deep love that harshly scolds at times…" She grabbed Haruhi's hand. "This is what it means to look at someone and fall in love with him, right, Haruhi-kun?"

"Excuse me?"

"Come, let's play games at my house! I must let you know more about me!" Renge said as she dragged Haruhi away. "Kyouya-senpai, is that ok?" The twins asked. "Why not? There's nothing wrong with what she said."

"No it's not ok!" Tamaki angrily said. "They are now girlfriends with each other, just like you wanted."

"That's not girlfriends!!" Hanako giggled as Renge left with Haruhi, with Tamaki rapidly following them. Kyouya smiled and gently blew in her ear, making her blush. "I enjoyed the videos your brother gave. You looked great in the videos." Hanako's blushed harder and mumbled a quiet thank you. Kaoru glared at Kyouya and grabbed Hanako's hand. "Ne, Hanako, let's go watch the video." He smiled and turned to everyone. "In fact, let's go watch it together!" The girls squealed and rushed towards the recently movie set-up. Hanako managed to get away and was about to go to the bathroom when her phone rang.

"Moshi moshi?"

"_Hanako, this is Ryota. Listen, I'm going to America. It looks like dad collapse and mom needs me to help her with the business." _Hanako widened her eyes. "Do you want me to come?"

"_No, mom told me to not bring you. Don't worry, dad's fine. I brought your things back to the Ootori mansion ok? Tell those two to behave ok?" _At first Hanako didn't know what he meant, then she blushed. "Nii-chan! Just because they're fighting over doesn't mean they're ACTUALLY fighting."

"_You never know, Hanako, they are boys, after all." _The girl sighed. "Ok, tell them I love them and get well soon."

"_I'll see you soon, love you Hanako."_

"Love you too, Nii-chan." Ryota hung up, making Hanako sigh. "I do hope dad's ok…" She turned around and saw the video her guests were talking about.

'_Onii-chan!'_ Said the Hanako in the video. _'Oi, Hanako, don't run too far!'_ The Hanako in the video looked up the sky and saw an airplane flying past her. She then faced the camera and gave the warmest smile she ever had. _'Soon, I'll be able to find him! I just know it!'_

Hanako blushed and rushed out of the room before she could hear any of their comments. She grasped the pendant around her neck and sighed. "When will I see him again…?" As she turned around, the chain around her neck broke, making the pendant fall. Unfortunately she didn't notice and continued walking down the hall.

A hand picked up the pendant and widened their eyes. "Wait, this is…"

* * *

_***Ohime-sama : Princess**_

_***Otaku : Um...just someone who loves Anime/Manga**_

_***Ouji-sama : Prince**_

_***I want him to be a bit intimidating because I don't want him to be always the sweet person they are. I want to be at least scared of them so that we can change positions. : Hm, I think I made it a bit... oh well, just get your minds out of the gutter, that's not what Hanako meant.**_

_***Seme : attacker, dominant, hm...oh well ^^**_

_***Uke : receiver, submissive, ...XD**_

_***Yadda : Dun wanna.

* * *

**_

_**AN: *bows to the ground* I REALLY AM SORRY FOR THE ONE YEAR LATE CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **_

**_Excuse: (1) School was hard for me last year, (2) I started a few animes/mangas..., (3) I lost inspiration._**

**_But I found my inspiration again when I saw the planning sheet I made for Host Princess. _**

**_I know I'm really late but it'll end soon, then there's a sequel. _**

**_PLEASE BE PATIENT!! *bows*_**

**_DISCLAIMER: Do not own Ouran..._**


	14. Flowers For You

**Chapter 14 – Flowers For You**

_**Normal POV**_

Kinomoto Hanako sighed and stretched on the white beach chair as she let herself bask in the artificial sunlight. Her brown hair was put into braided pigtails and was wearing a white string bikini. "Iced tea, milady?" She took off her Gucci sunglasses and smiled. "Why, thank you, Kaoru-kun." He blushed when he finally saw her in her swimsuit. "Ah, this? Fuyumi-nee decided to dress me up, much to my dismay. But it's been a while since I got a tan so might as well enjoy this." Hanako said with a smile.

"You look great." Hanako blushed and thank him. "But you would look greater if you let us dress you up." She chuckled. "Thanks but no thanks. This is simple and clean. I don't want to overdo it." Kaoru nodded and left to torture Tamaki with his brother.

"You look like you're enjoying this, Hanako." Haruhi asked when she sat next to her friend. "Yes, well, I've been stressed out the past couple of weeks and with all my rehab, I barely have anytime by myself anymore."

"But you don't like this kind of stuff, right?"

"Yea, I don't but if Kyouya-senpai is willing to let us be the first to try out the resort, then hell, I'll enjoy myself."

"Of course, there is a payment for letting you use the resort." The two girls jumped and turned around to face their shadow king. Hanako shivered and glared at him. "Seriously, don't sneak up on us like that." He chuckled. "Anyway, what do you mean there's payment?"

Kyouya leaned down to her ear and whispered, "Be my date for the opening night."

The hostess widened her brown eyes and blushed. "I-I'll think about it…" He chuckled and bowed. "Of course, milady." Haruhi sighed and patted Hanako on the shoulder when Kyouya walked away. "Hanako, I don't know how you can manage two boys who are in love with you…" Hanako sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "I can feel a headache coming now…"

"HANA-CHAN!" She grunted when a bouncing blonde teen jumped on her. "Let's go swimming! Come on!" She giggled and grasped her cousin's hand. "Hai, hai, Hun-Hun." Hunny smiled and dragged her to the chlorine-filled water. "Look, Hana-chan, we're going against the current!" Hunny screamed in delight as they walked against the current. "Yes, Hun-Hun, but aren't you tired?"

"No! It's fun swimming with Hana-chan!"

"Hanako! Can I swim with the two of you?" They looked up and saw a grinning Kaoru. "Sure, Kao-chan! Come on in!" He got into the water and walked with them, all three of them with silly grins plastered on their faces. Suddenly, they felt a change in the water. "What's happening?" Hanako yelled. "Look out!" The three turned their heads to face a massive wave. Hanako grabbed Hunny and Kaoru's hands as the wave hit them and carried them far away from everyone.

"HANAKO!"

"KAORU!"

"HUNNY-SENPAI!"

* * *

"Ugh…my head…" Kaoru sat up, at the same time holding his head. "Kao-chan, are you ok?" Hunny asked as he walked up to him. "Yea, I'm fine…wait, where's Hanako?"

"She's right next to me but… She's not breathing…" Kaoru widened his eyes and ran up to the unconscious Hanako. "Dammit, what did the teach say about CPR…?" He lifted her head, pinched her nose and blushed when he kissed her, giving her the air she needed. Kaoru jumped back when he felt Hanako move and cough out the unwanted water from her lungs. "Are you ok, Hanako?" She weakly nodded and coughed. "Ugh, where are we?"

"Somewhere deep in the resort…" Hunny said after he looked around. "Hana-chan, are you ok to walk?" The hostess shook her head. "I feel weak…" She held her head while trying to remove the dizziness in her head. "Here, I'll give you a ride on my back." Kaoru said while bending down. "What? I'm too heavy, Kaoru!" Hanako squeaked when Hunny picked her up and put her on the twin's back. "There, Hana-chan, just rest ok?" Hanako blushed and nodded.

Hunny and Kaoru started walking to try and get out of the place. Hanako tried to sleep under her cousin's watchful gaze but couldn't because of the random drops of water falling on her exposed skin. "Ugh, I can't sleep… plus I think it's going to rain. We should find shelter." The other two nodded and they found shelter in a cave.

For some reason, Hunny yawned. "I think it's my nap time… Wake me up when the rain stops ok?" Without waiting for a response, he leaned back on the wall and fell asleep. Kaoru and Hanako sweatdropped and looked at each other. They blushed and looked away.

"Hey, um Kaoru, were you the one who…um…"

"The incident earlier? …Yea, that was me, I performed CPR on you…"

"Oh…thanks…"

…

'_Oh for the love of!'_ Hanako grabbed Kaoru and kissed him. Kaoru widened his golden eyes but returned the kiss nonetheless. After a few seconds, Hanako widened her eyes and abruptly broke the kiss. She hid her face with her hands and shook her head. "I'm so sorry, Kaoru…"

"Why are you saying sorry? Unless…" His jaw slightly dropped. "You mean you're choosing Kyouya-senpai over me? Why?"

"I'm really sorry, Kaoru! I really am! But when I kissed you…I don't care if it's cheesy but I didn't feel the spark between us…"

"I love you, Hanako! Why can't you see that?"

"I…I don't think you love me, Kaoru. I think the person you love is Haruhi. I can see the way you look at her. But you know that your brother loves her so you thought that you shouldn't have her and dump your unrequited love on me." Hanako sadly laughed. "And to think I fell in love with you…but this kiss just proved you don't love me."

"Ok, so what if I love Haruhi? I love you, only you! Why can't you get that in your thick head?" He yelled.

"Kaoru…don't force yourself to love me, actually don't even love me at all. You love Haruhi and that'll the only person in your heart, aside from your brother."

Kaoru growled and pulled Hanako into his arms. "Why can't you see I love you?" He released her hair from her braids and ran his hand in the moist hair. "I love everything about you; your smile, your laugh…isn't that enough?"

"No, Kaoru…how can love grow if there's nothing between us?"

"Then learn to love me! Just please…" Hanako pushed herself out of his grasp and scooted away from him. "I'm really sorry, Kaoru…"

"What does Kyouya-senpai have that I don't?" She widened her eyes and blushed. "…I don't know… I'm just attracted to him, like a moth to a flame but I just wish I don't get burnt…"

"But if you do get 'burnt', what will you do?"

"I…haven't thought about that…" She sadly sighed and pulled her knees to her chest. "I just love him too much, there's something in him that makes me want to have him for myself, something that makes me go crazy if I didn't see or hear him…"

Kaoru groaned and let his back fall on the wall. "So that means it's over?"

"But I still want to be friends with you! You and Hikaru are fun to be with, annoying but fun. I just can't imagine us together."

"Just promise me one thing, Hanako."

"What is it?"

"If ever Kyouya-senpai hurt you, physically or mentally, tell me so I can beat him up, ok?" Hanako chuckled and smiled. "Sure Kaoru. But question: why do you look so calm now?"

He ran his hand through his hair and frowned. "It's because I know if I force you, you won't be happy. I'm ready to tell Kyouya-senpai that I lost."

They looked outside and saw that it stopped raining. "I'll go wake up Hun-Hun." Kaoru froze and abruptly stood up. "I'll wait for you guys outside, ok?" Before Hanako could say anything, he left. She shrugged and nudged her cousin awake.

"Who dares wake me up…?" Hunny growled. The girl sighed and stood up. "It's me, Hun-Hun, or do you want me to flick your forehead again?" He growled and tried to jump on her. She sidestepped and grabbed his ear. "OW! Hana-chan! That hurts!"

"Now what have we learned today?"

"Never jump you when I wake up…"

"Good, I think Kaoru's scared now." She said, pointing at the shaking Kaoru.

* * *

The three students were walking around when they heard some voices. "Hey, I see Takashi!" Hunny said when he climbed up a tree. "And Haruhi and a bunch of bullies!" Hanako and Kaoru widened their eyes. "We better help them!" The three ran, well, Hunny swung from vine to vine, to where Mori and Haruhi was.

"Takashi, Haruhi, move!" Hunny screamed when he kicked one of the unknown men on the face. Hanako and Kaoru sweatdropped as they watched the small senior kick butt. Once he was done, he said, "Don't be doing reckless things! Bullying my friends is a No-No!" Hanako weakly chuckled and walked up to the frozen Haruhi. "Shocked?"

Before she could reply, she heard a voice she didn't want to hear at the moment. "HARUHI!" Hanako turned her head to see Hikaru, Tamaki and Kyouya running towards them. Kaoru smiled and waved at his brother. "HIKARU!"

"KAORU!" Hikaru ran to his brother and hugged him. "Are you ok? Are you hurt? What happened?"

"I'm fine but…" He looked at Hanako who was blushing while Kyouya talked to her. "I think I need some time off from Hanako."

"Why?"

"Let's just say, I want nothing more than to make Hanako happy." Kaoru said with a smile. Hanako turned around and smiled at him. "Yes, I want Hanako to be happy."

* * *

_From the moment I saw you,__  
__From the moment I looked into your eyes.__  
__There was something about you I knew, I knew.__  
__That you were once in a lifetime,__  
__A treasure near impossible to find.__  
__I know how lucky I am to have you. – Jim Brickman_

Hanako blushed and gently touched the bouquet of pink camellias and gloxinias. "So pretty…" Someone knocked on the door and entered the room. "Hanako, Kyouya-sama is waiting for you." Mika said with a smile. She saw the bouquet and walked up to her. "Aren't they pretty, Mika-san? The camellia means 'longing for you' and the gloxinia means 'love at first sight' but who could they be from?" Mika chuckled and patted her on the head. "They are beautiful, I'll keep them safe for you while you go out ok?"

Hanako nodded and opened her drawer. "Huh? Where's the pendant?"

"What pendant, Hanako?"

"The one with the K on it! I can't find it!"

"I'm sure it's just lying around somewhere. I'll look for it ok? Go have fun." The teen sighed and nodded. "Ok, I'll see you when we get back."

"Have fun!"

As soon as Hanako got out of her room, Kyouya smirked. "Ready for your appointment?" The girl blushed and nodded. "Are you going to stay the whole time?"

"I'm planning to do that." He raised an eyebrow. "Do you not want me there?"

"I-I…it's fine. Just don't interrupt me…"

The ride to the rehabilitation clinic was awkward. Hanako let herself be stuck to the window, looking at something other than the young man sitting next to her. _'Get a grip, Hanako!'_ She kept on thinking. She froze when she felt a hand drawing circles on her track-pants-covered leg. At the corner of her eyes, she saw Kyouya sighing while looking out the window, his chin on his hand and the other hand on her leg.

Before she could yell at him, Hanako felt the car stop and looked out the window. "Here we are, Kyouya-sama, Hanako-sama." She literally slammed open the door and ran into the building. She leaned on the wall and took a deep breath.

"Calm down, calm down, maybe that was just nothing…"

"What was nothing?" Hanako jumped and glared at the smirking junior. "None of your concern, senpai. Just tell me where the room is."

Kyouya chuckled and led her to a dark blue door. He knocked and opened the door once he heard a reply. "Oh, Kyouya-kun! It's nice to see you again!" A doctor in her late 20s walked up to him and hugged him. "It's nice to see you too, Sasame-sensei." Sasame smiled and looked at the girl next to him. "And hello, Hanako-san. Nice to see you again." Hanako smiled and shook hands with her. "Nice to see you too, sensei."

"Now, I assume that you're here to start your rehab, am I right?" Hanako nodded. "Well, let's do some warm-ups and work on your ankles, ok?"

For 3 hours, Hanako was put into a rigorous rehab. She took deep breaths once her session was finished. "Come back next week, ok?"

"Hai, Sasame-sensei. If you excuse us," Kyouya walked up to the panting Hanako and carried her in his arms. She blushed and tried to get out. "Let go of me!"

"I know once you step out of the door, you're going to faint so why not faint now?"

"Because I know once I faint you'll do something improper, now put me down!"

"No." He picked up her things and waved goodbye to the doctor, who was looking at the scene with an amused face.

"You stubborn prick…" Kyouya chuckled and got in the limo. Hanako was about to get out when he tightened his grip around her. "Just…stay like this for a while…" She blushed and looked away. In the middle of the ride, Hanako yawned and cuddled on his chest. Once he knew she was asleep, he chuckled and tucked a loose strand of her hair behind her ear.

"_Kaoru, what is it?" Kyouya asked his kohai. "__Senpai, take care of Hanako.__" And with that the youngest twin hung up, leaving his senpai to his thoughts._

'_What did Kaoru mean?'_ He thought. Kyouya shook his head and sighed. "Might as well ask him later."

* * *

When Hanako entered her classroom, a group of girls squealed. "Hanako-sama, look, look! You have an admirer!" She widened her brown eyes when she saw a bouquet of daffodils on her desk. Kaoru grumbled and tried not to look at the bouquet. The hostess walked up to her desk and smelled the flowers. "They're still fresh…and pretty…" She read the card that was on it.

_The hours I spend with you I look upon as sort of a perfumed garden, a dim twilight, and a fountain singing to it. You and you alone make me feel that I am alive. Other men it is said have seen angels, but I have seen thee and thou art enough. - George Moore_

She blushed and covered her red face with the daffodils. "Hanako, how long have you been getting flowers?" Hikaru asked. "Ever since my brother arrived from Australia. All the flowers mean the same thing: the person loves me. I just wish I know who it is…"

Haruhi smiled and patted her on the shoulder. "We know that it's not Kaoru, since he's in a corner sulking. And we know Kyouya-senpai isn't cheesy so who could it be?"

Before Hanako could respond, the teacher came in with a bouquet of forget-me-nots. "Hanako, for some reason these were on my desk. Do you have any idea who these are from?" Hanako shook her head. The teacher sighed and gave her the bouquet. The student read the card with her name on it.

_To the world you may be one person, but to one person you may be the world. -Heather Cortez_

Again, she blushed. The teacher grinned and patted her on the shoulder. "Ah, young love. But now's not that time for that. Students, pop quiz!" The whole class groaned and class started.

After classes, Hanako sighed and looked at the bouquets in front of her. "I've never had so many in one day… why do you think they did this?"

"I think he's saying that he's ready to meet you." Kaoru said with a sad face. Hikaru chuckled and patted his brother's shoulder. "Don't worry, Kaoru. If things don't work out, she'll have you!"

"Don't think so, there's still Kyouya-senpai." Kaoru dejectedly said.

"Hey, hey, I'm still here!" Hanako said to the twins. "We know." They chorused. The twins grabbed her by the arms and took hold of her things. "Where are we going?" She asked as they dragged her out of the classroom.

"Host Club, we have some things to discuss!"

"What things?"

"THE BEACH!"

Once they arrived at the third music room, the twins dropped her and went to the massive collection of swimsuits. "You expect me to wear one of these?" Hanako said as she looked at a pink one-piece that had holes at the sides.

"Yup!" They ran around, until they saw the perfect swimsuit. "TA-DA!" She twitched.

"NO."

"But it's perfect for you!"

"No means no!" Hanako stepped away from a mannequin that was wearing a red backless one-piece with a string around her back. The front was a really low V-neck that went down to her belly and was held together by another string that had fiery orange beads on them. "Seriously, I don't have the body for this!"

"Yes you do! Remember when we did a summer photo shoot?" Again, she twitched. "I locked up those memories at the back of my mind, I NEVER want to remember that again…"

In short, Kinomoto Hanako aka Starlight was being pushed around, wearing many swimsuits, all of them making her look slutty.

Hitachiin Hikaru and Kaoru sighed and picked up the mannequin with a pink two-piece that had ruffles at the top. "Fine, we'll dress up Haruhi then!"

"No." Haruhi bluntly said as she entered the room. "But, but, Hanako said no already! You HAVE to say yes." Hikaru whined.

"No." Kaoru sighed. "We lost…"

They heard clapping of hands and turned around. "Now that I finally caught your attention, I'm asking that the final plan is we're going to the beach?" Kyouya asked. Tamaki bounced around with a goofy grin on his face. "YES YES YES!"

"Hana-chan, let's go shellfish hunting when we get there, ok?" Hunny asked his cousin. "Sure, Hun-Hun, by the way, where are we going?" She asked Kyouya. He chuckled and opened his notebook. "Do you want to choose where we go?" Hanako smiled and nodded. She grabbed the notebook and blushed when she saw a picture of her from the water park. "Hentai…" She mumbled. Her blush darkened when he leaned over her shoulder.

"Ah, I thought I removed it. Oh well, just pick ok?" He smirked at her reaction and walked away. _'Damn you, Kyouya-senpai…'_ She looked over the list and smiled. "Let's go to Okinawa!"

"Why Okinawa?" The twins asked.

"Well, I haven't been to Okinawa and I think Haruhi has no passport, am I right?" Haruhi nodded. "Then it's decided! Okinawa, here we come!"

Kyouya's phone rang and the bespectacled boy answered it. "Ah, Hanako, Emily-san wants to talk to you." He gave her the phone and started talking to Tamaki. Hanako chuckled.

"What's up, Emily-san?"

"_Ne, Hanako-chan, Akito said that you're coming in two weeks?"_

"Yea, why do you ask?"

"_Is it possible if you could bring Fuyumi-san with you? I already know Kyouya-kun is coming with you, right?"_

Hanako blushed and mumbled a yes. _"You ok, Hanako-chan? You suddenly went quiet…"_

"I'm fine, don't worry. I'll see you two in two weeks."

She hung up and looked out the sky. _'Oh, Kami-sama, why must you torture me with this love?'

* * *

_

**A/N: I hate this new feature of - The "not-allowed-hyphens-for-line-break" **

**Seriously, I LIKE using hyphens for line-breaks. It's easier for me :D**

**Anyway, REVIEW PLEASE! :D **

**BTW: The reason I changed the title is that I realized that throughout the story, Hanako's getting flowers from an admirer so I tried to think of a title that relates to flowers. Then I realized that Hanako's name means "Little Flower" so might as well use "My Little Flower"**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran.**


	15. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**To my readers:**

**I sincerely apologize for not updating My Little Flower, formerly known as Host Princess. **

**I have lost inspiration and that I did not have the needed information for me to continue it. **

**However, since the series has unfortunately finished, I will look through my story and rewrite the whole thing from scratch. **

**Truth to be told, it got crappy thus REWRITE!**

**Again, I am sorry but please bear with me!**

**Sincerely yours,**

**SmartOotori**


End file.
